


GardenTale: Symphonies Straight from the Underground

by TheRosesThornCafe



Series: GardenTale [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, But No Fontest, But Only Slight Interactions, Comedy, Creaming, Drama, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fantasy/Adventure, Fem!Chara, Gen, Gore, Human Mages, Human!Sans, Human!Tale Referenced, Insest, Licking, Lylac's Family Extremely Twisted, M/M, Mentioned parental abuse, Monsterphobia, Multi, Multiverse, Music Heavily Influences Lylac's Magic, Not Always In Her Control Through ;), Occasional Song Lyrics, Only Going to Get Kinkier from Here, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Playing with Time and Space, Protective Sans, Racism, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Resets, Selectively Mute Frisk, Sparks Will Fly Many Ways, THIS IS GOING TO BE EXPLICT IN EVERY SENSE OF THE WORD, Teacher/Student Kink, Tentacles, Well... Slight Meaning I Will Still Have A Bit Of Fun, You Have Been Warned, author insert, cuz why not?, dark pasts, double penatration, evil humans, major character deaths, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRosesThornCafe/pseuds/TheRosesThornCafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This story will frequently change perspectives. As we go about dancing along with time and space; the adventure continues!)(Updated Summary!)<br/>In this wild adventure, Lylac Lannister ended up following her magical gut to end up with a chance meeting with the Undertale Gang. In which she ends up meeting a certain time manipulating child and a pestering skeleton. What wild adventures await as Lylac struggles with not only herself but her newfound discoveries!</p><p>I do draw a lot as well, and I will be posting art as frequently as possible. I might someday turn this into a comic. And please follow me on my Tumblr and Facebook pages as well! -Anastasia Rose (You can call me Ana or Rose) </p><p>http://therosesthorncafe.tumblr.com/<br/>https://www.facebook.com/therosesthorncafe/</p><p>Note: I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE OR ANY SPECIFIC AU UNLESS I SPECIFICALLY MENTION.</p><p>On Hiatus: Doing more work on the art side of things until further notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Judgement Hall was glowing through the different colors of stained glass with the harsh beams of the sun. It was the most beautiful day she had ever experienced in her life; the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming,and the hall glew with dancing gold and silver. All her focus though was settled on that familiar dark and sinister smile staring at her. The woman swayed side to side as she slowly made her way to her, as if she was just coming for a visit. If only that were the case, she really hated doing this part of her job. She stood there with her hands in her long dark leather trench coat, trying to smile lazily at the blazing scarlet eyed woman.

“Ly Ly, aren’t you happy to see your big sister!?” The maniac woman exclaimed with a sickly sweetness. The other just shrug as she pulls out her bo staff with a faint click against the ground. “I always loved seeing you Molly.” She replied back coldly. “Through it may not be good for my health.” Her sister laughed insanely as she draws a long, thin, black sword by her side. She winced slightly but kept her poker face in tact, this was no time to show fear even if it was crawling through the spine of her back.

They stood there facing each other for a few moments in a silent stare off, daring the other to make the first move. Finally, she spoke to the deranged woman. “Welp, I always hate doing my job. But, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the flowers are blooming. And on days like these…” Her eyes started to glow a brilliant cyan. “ **Sisters like you should be burning in hell.** ”

\---

Lylac vaulted from the comfort of her bed as her whole room glowed with the kaleidoscope of colors dancing from her soul. She was hyperventilating as cold sweat rolled down her entire body. Once her radiating cold blue eyes finally caught up to her surroundings, her brilliant soul floated back inside her body; leaving only the faint beams of the sunlight that now dance across her room.

Lylac sighed as she willed the rest of her body to move and walked calmly to the bathroom. She was above average height for a female, standing at 5 feet 7 inches. Her body pale almost porcelain, and her eyes were a natural pale cyan with long violet hair that reaches just below her waistline it’s down. As Lylac groaned from the movement, she made her way to the her bathroom mirror to look at her own reflection. Her face was tight with a grimace as she stared at herself with deep, dark, circles under her eyes. It was just another stupid morning waking up from a ridiculous nightmare; she deeply wished that her subconscious would stop remembering that moment from that awful timeline.

It’s been three years and a hundred resets since that faithful judgement where Lylac finally took care of the demon that was her sister. Since that timeline, Lylac in future resets had become an only child.

“Miss. Lannister! Are you awake yet?” A voice chimed softly through Lylac’s room and bathroom. She quickly fixed her smile and face as Lylac greeted her caretaker, Miss. Tigerfish Rivers. A gorgeous syrian with aquamarine scales and fins that are lightly touched with a shade of coral. Her scarles marked with tiger stripes with a face adorned with two bright coral pink eyes. She wore a simple violet sundress with a bleached white sunhat with coral pink hair neatly pulled behind her. “Good, I am glad to see you are not sleeping in too late Miss. Lannister.” An innocent flirtatious smile grew across those fish lips and Lylac giggled lightly. “I wouldn’t dream of it Miss. Rivers.”

Miss. Rivers has been there for her since they were younger. Through Miss. Rivers was only three years older than Lylac, she had a real soft and protective soul. Rivers had always been a part of her life that Lylac couldn’t imagine living without the sexy fish lady; though she had before in times past. “You about to go and run some errands around town today?” “Yep! Got to get going while the day still fresh.” Rivers stretches as she towers over to Lylac and pats her head affectionately. “You should get going as well Miss. Lannister. You don’t want to be late for your duties again this week.” The syrian danced away as she practically slams Lylac’s door shut. Lylac withdrew a huge sigh as her body relaxed and her smile fell. It was better to pretend everything was normal instead of constantly explaining the cause of her nightmares. After withdrawing another huge sigh, Lylac made her way back to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

\---

A dark, ominous air filled the grey skies of Baile today. As much as Lylac loved the rain, she couldn’t help but feel the heaviness of tension surrounding the hidden city. Mt. Ebott seemed to loom over the city today, and as Lylac got closer to the mountain the overwhelming feeling of desperation filled her soul. Her heart pounding with unknown anxieties. _Snap out of it girl. If you’re late for work again, it will be another lecture from the Grand Master himself._ But Lylac felt the flow of space and time concentrate even more at the mountain than she has ever felt in her entire life. She stood there frozen for a moment,and as the flow of magical information sinks in Lylac quietly thinks, _something is going on at that damn mountain. I never liked the looks of it before, but right now… should I follow this flow of magic heading towards it? Heh. It would only mean a long drawn out lecture on why that mountain is forbidden to go to in the first place._

But… As Lylac’s magic flicked in her cold eyes, she felt the ground drop from beneath her as she floated until she landed back on solid ground. Lylac now stood at the bottom of the mountain, way passed the gates that normally kept trespassers out. But Lylac was very good at trespassing places she didn’t belong. Lylac stood there fully geared in her mage uniform. A long, dark violet leather coat with a bright cyan lining, decorated with cyan blue and violet jewels surrounded by a large furred cowl. Around her neck was a matching pair of violet and cyan electronic earmuffs with a long purple cord crawling down to her right pocket. Music was a good for anytime and anywhere, so Lylac is rarely seen without them. On her back was her large onyx bo staff which was her multipurpose tool of choice. With her identity hidden beneath a large cowl, Lylac made her way up the mountain paths following the magic which was now screaming with what felt like desperation as if locked in combat.

 _ **Is there someone in trouble?**_ Lylac’s thoughts raced as she started to pick up her pace and move quickly through the mountains. _I seriously don’t feel like fighting today. But… I can’t turn back now even if trouble is screaming throughout this entire area._ Before Lylac could think of further possible situations, the mountain started to rumble violently beneath her as Mt. Ebott busted with a light show of different colors dancing across the sky as lightning hit the spot where it came from. Lylac quickly tracked the magic and fell through empty space again until she arrived right behind a pillar of an ancient ruin. Her pale cyan eyes widened as she saw the most unexpected sight from the other side of the pillar, a group of monsters standing there over the edge staring down at the City of Baile below them. Some of them wore robes and other’s wore casual clothes. They came in a variety of large sizes but all of them looked like monsters with the exception of a lone human child in a blue and pink striped shirt.

What the hell are they all doing here at the top of a dangerous and forbidden mountain? Lylac questioned as she started quietly examining all their SOULS. Most the monster’s **LOVEs** (Levels of Violence) were in the low 5s to 1s with the exception of a handful of them being over level 20. The highest being the goatman monster with a LOVE of 50. His soul seemed very depressed and reserved; non-threatening Lylac cautiously concluded for now. But as she finished examining that soul, Lylac’s magic alerted her to the attention that this skeletal monster was giving her. It’s sockets where as dark as the abyss and it’s magic sparking dangerously as Lylac quickly hid herself back behind the pillar. _What the fuck was that monster’s LOVE made of?_ Lylac had never felt so quickly threatened before. Her magic normally gives her enough confidence in most situations, but for the first time ever in her life, s **he felt the weight of her own sins crawling on her back.** Before Lylac could regain her composure to check the monster’s LOVE, that same monster appeared right in front of Lylac with an oddly familiar crack of magic.

Lylac's own magic ignited with attention as the ominous skeleton seemed to stare right into Lylac with it’s full attention. Lylac suddenly felt the awkward feeling of her privacy being invaded for some reason. _Get a hold of yourself Ly and say something!_ But before Lylac could say anything, a deep and very low baritone voice growled. “it’s like **magic** finding something like you standing here. now can you explain what a **magician** like you is doing just staring at a couple of harmless monsters?” The voice was low and threatening as one eye socket suddenly ignites in a brilliant cyan flame as he stared at Lylac. _Monsters normally don’t know when a human can use magic! And right now, this guy clearly knows I’m somehow threatening. Sheesh, what a fucking gentleman._ Lylac stood there with a lazy smile now resting in place, but her eyes stared into the monster’s soul.

_Wait, am I really being threatened by a LV. 1 monster?_

With another look at the monster, despite his creepy and threatening smile the skeleton was dressed very lazily with a simple blue furred hoodie and a pair of black boxers and pink slippers. Lylac giggled furiously at the pink slippers and the skeleton drew back, he was taken aback by her change in demeanor. “what’s….. what’s so fucking funny girly?” The baritone voice continued to growl as his flaming cyan eye concentrates in-between her chest where her soul is located. Lylac makes a disapproving noise as she called the monster’s attention back up to her still smiling poker face. “My eye’s are up here bonehead.” The skeleton’s bones flushed with a blue-tint from his magic but soon fade and he stared at her with an unwelcoming expression.

“You thin you're a fucking big bad skeleton monster, trying to intimidate me while wearing pink slippers.” Not to mention he only have a LV of 1 but Lylac wasn’t going to mention that out loud. Looking at his chest momentarily again, he even only had 1 health point! This monster was walking, and talking pile of glass bones! Lylac was pulled out of her thoughts as the monster whistled at her, “hey, sweetheart my eye sockets are up here.” The skeleton lashed back with her own statement as she stared back into the angry flaming eye socket. This bag of bones was losing his patience with her so she decided to ‘formally’ introduce herself; despite hating flaunting her title around, this monster was clearly clueless to what she is and where they were.

As Lylac sighed deeply, her smile stretch into a wicked threat and she matched the skeleton’s low threatening tone with her own. “As much as I hate these types of introductions, you seem to be new around here. **I am the Judgement of the Circle of Baile, Judge Lylac Lannister**.” Lylac’s smile grew even more darker as the skeleton visibly and unintentionally shuddered at her words. “As a mage, my first and most important duty is to protect the innocent and provide judgement to any soul passing by to meet the Grand Master Mage of Baile, Marxus Lionheart.”

At this point, both the human and the monster stares bore into one another. As if trying to outsize the other and gain some sort of dominance within the tension of the air around them. “ **judge lylac lannister,** huh?” The baritone voice erupted with a deep chuckle as the magic in his flaming eyes dance. “looks like that puts us in the same category in something now.” Lylac’s whole body froze as the skeleton’s words sink in. “i judge souls too.” It was the skeleton’s turn to look at Lylac in knowing victory. He successfully broke down her walls even for just a moment. Lylac’s tempered flared as her magic ignited in her eyes as she stared down at him with intense frustration painted all over her body. _This fucker sees my soul. That’s already a bad sign. Through by the looks of it, glass bones wouldn’t last a second with me in a battle. My Level and Magic is way higher… I think._ Before Lylac could finish that thought, as she was staring into his soul again. Looking over all his stats… **Cyan Monster Soul LV.1: HP. 1, ATK. 1, DEF. 1, and a MAGIC OF FUCKING 1099!?!?!?!** The threat detection sirens were now ringing through Lylac’s soul as she instinctively takes a back-step and clutches onto her staff.

“Heh, and here I was thinking you were made out of **glass bones.** ” Lylac growled to herself now as the skeleton before her just shrugs with both his hands hidden in his pockets looking unimpressed. Through she can see the ‘sweat beads’ floating down the skeleton’s face, but the skeleton was far from backing off. “Hey, at least I don’t have **LOVE** in my soul girly.” The skeleton spat back as Lylac goes from pissed to straight on furious. This fucker could see her stats as well as she could see his. But he was **judging** her. That’s as far as Lylac could take it. “Listen here you bag of bone paste.” Lylac fell through the ground and landed right into the skeleton’s face smashing her forehead against his. “You got questions as well as I do. So let’s cut this crap out for now and tell me what the living hell you and your friends are doing here on top of a forbidden mountain with a human child.”

Just as Lylac finished her sentence, a childish voice ran through her soul. ~Sans and the rest of the monsters were trapped for centuries under this mountain pretty lady.~ Lylac quickly turned to the source of the telepathy, the child with the blue and pink strips was now standing in front of her and the skeleton with a huge friendly smile on their face. Lylac couldn’t believe she was hearing telepathy from a child all the sudden, but after one look of the child’s brilliant red soul, she felt their magic radiating gently from them. Lylac’s face quickly molded back into her lazy passive grin forming her poker face. “Sans huh?” Lylac looked at the skeleton monster who seemed to had the same idea as she did, wearing a similar plasted lazy smile. The brilliant flaming cyan eye was replaced with two intense white pinpricks that screamed distrusting. Sans still nods to confirm the information, as Lylac returned her attention back to the swaying happy child who looked ecstatic to see her. With that she decided to ignore the intense stare boring through her.

“Nice to meet you and who might you be kiddo?” Lylac was taken aback at first because the child decided to take her hand and kiss it while giving her a wink. But Lylac felt herself smiled genuinely as the child smiled brightly at her. ~I’m Frisk the Human Monster Ambassador!~ The child exclaimed excitedly through Lylac’s soul as she’s taken even more aback.

“Human Monster Ambassador huh kiddo?” Lylac looked puzzled but continued to smile lightly at Frisk. “That sounds like a huge responsibility kid. You seem much more responsible than silly little ol’ me.” Lylac playfully chimed as she continued to examine the kid’s brilliant scarlet soul. **Red Human Soul LV.1 HP: 20 ATK. 10 DEF. 10 MAG. 100.** Yep, this kid has human mage potential written all over them. Lylac smiled wider as the Frisk started pulling on her sleeves. ~Yep! Common Pretty Lady! I want to introduce you to my mom!~ Lylac decided to follow along as Frisk, herself, and the creepy staring skeleton make their way towards what looked like a female goat monster. The woman was adorned in royal purple robes as she turns to catch them walking towards her.

The air around the monster was wise and gentle as she softly smiled at Lylac. She also noticed that now all eyes were on her, good… she didn’t want to repeat herself more times than necessary. “Greetings my child.” The goat woman’s voice was soft and motherly. Lylac looked at the woman’s soul and saw her soul was a lovely light shade of green; kindness, and a warm brilliant light oozed from this goat mom. “My name is Toriel.” The woman raised her paw towards Lylac as she took it with a firm steady grip. “My name is Lylac Lannister.” Lylac smiled warmly back at her. If only her own mother was half as motherly as this monster was in a single pinky. “I’m a Mage from the Circle of Baile. We defend the innocent and are one of the many magical circles to keep peace among all magical beings from our lovely planet.” Toriel looked frightened for a moment before relaxing and turning to the larger goat monster standing right now behind her. The same one with the depressed soul that’s now turned to Lylac with a strained smile.

“Howdy Miss. Lannister! My name is Asgore.” A soft but powerful low boom came from the goat gentleman. “I am the King of these groups of monsters. We came from the barrier that trapped us here, Underground for centuries.” Lylac could feel the tension oozing off the monsters now. If they were trapped here underground due to a magical barrier, it could only mean that magic kept them locked here. Lylac felt her soul drop with sadness as she smiled gently at the monster king. “That must of been extremely horrible all this time. I am sorry that happened to you and your people.” Some of the tension slowly melted away as the King stood there smiling more kindly than forced now. “I can promise you that I am not here to put you all back behind the barrier. I’ll help in anyway I can.” Suddenly, the monster king picked up Lylac and forced her into a strong bear (goat) hug. The thick white fur almost making Lylac sneeze against him.

“Splendid! It will be nice to have more human allies helping my people.” Asgore booms as all the monsters cheer! Except for Sans who’s pin pricks clearly invading her privacy by staring at her soul, and an angry blue fish monster who stood there sneering at her as well. _Well I can’t win with them all. But for now things seem to be going smoothly._ That was until a group of humans and monsters suddenly surrounded all of herself and Asgore’s group with weapons ready and pointed at all of them. “HALT! YOU PEOPLE ARE CLEARLY TRESPASSING IN A FORBIDDEN DANGEROUS TERRITORY! GET ON THE GROUND NOW!” Lylac took in a huge breath before relaxing and turning to the voice of one of the most major irritations of her entire existence. Her poker face ready to go, Lylac caught the attention of the furiously shouting mage looking terrified at her presence. “... Judge Lannister?!” Lylac let out an irritated sigh she just wanted this stupidly frustrating day to end. This was a lot more work than Lylac was ever prepared for.

_*A terrified but curious feeling flows through your soul. Somehow, this is all starting to feel like a new and horrifying beginning to yet another unavoidable journey. Now that you’re caught in yet another loop. Would you like to save?*_

**Yes...** /NO!!!


	2. This City Called 'Home'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another talented Judge has been revealed. How will Lylac handle these new people? Will the Undertale gang be in some huge trouble? Only one way to find out!

“Judge Lannister?! Where the hell have you’ve been woman?!” This male mage had flaming orange hair gelled in a short updo with matching intense eyes. Through he was short in stature, this jackass had the loudest fucking mouth to ever irritate Lylac’s hearing. But Lylac just shrugged as she motioned the monsters to stand as she glided quickly to the raging little man.“Commander Spitfire, it’s been awhile half-man.” The mage face just grew even more pissed as he stomped his foot sending a magical wave through everyone nearby. Everyone but Lylac and Sans flinched as many of the monster’s prepared to defend themselves. “Hey now guys, cool your magic we are all friends here.” The mage just spits as he gets himself straight into Lylac’s face.

“I asked you a question  **Judge** . What. The. Ever. Living. Fuck. Are. You. Doing.  **Here!?** And it’s Commander Xavious to you Lannister!” Lylac just rolled her eyes as her smile turns from lazy to threatening. Suddenly the whole area is covered with dancing colors as Lylac’s soul now stood their in presence for everyone to see. Lylac activated her soul field making the air around them thick and potent with her magic protecting all the monsters and the human child. Everyone stood in awestruck at the dancing colors surrounding them before Xavious face suddenly goes white with horror.

“Last time I check  **Commander** , I am a higher ranking official over yourself.” Lylac’s voice dripped sweetly with venom as she presses her hand down on top of Xavious’s shoulder. “Now this is how we are going to do this  **Commander** . This is my show now and my responsibility since I’ve found these poor souls up here myself. You and your men will do as I say or  **we can go have ourselves a bad time.** ” Xavious just simply nodded before huffing away, barking orders at his men to round the monsters up to take them into town. All the monster’s stood there for a moment as their eyes fixated on Lylac before the fish woman bursts into a roaring laughter. 

“Man! That was the most hilarious shit I’ve ever seen!” The blue fish woman with a raging scarlet ponytail bounced her way over to Lylac before taking her under her arm and giving her a rough noggie to Lylac’s skull. “You took that little human down a couple of pegs! You have some serious guts don’t you?” Lylac couldn’t help but tremble with laughter herself as she wormed her way out of the blue woman’s grasps.

“Nah, I am normally much lazier than this.” Lylac smiled as she raised her hand towards the aggressive woman. “It’s a pleasure to meet another sexy fish lady.” Lylac winked as the fish woman’s cheeks turn a deeper shade of blue before laughing insanely. “Haha! A charmer now are we? It’s nice to meet another good weird human. I’m Undyne.” Undyne almost breaks Lylac’s hand with her grip as she shakes it with strong vigor. Lylac is then suddenly pulled away into yet another rib crushing hug as another loud voice booms at a pitch so high it promised to break her eardrums.

“GREAT AND POWERFUL HUMAN!” The voice shrieked behind her causing Lylac’s whole body to flinch. “I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PAPYRUS!” The voice gently set Lylac back on her feet as she’s turned to meet a much taller skeleton wearing what looked to be a uniform with a brilliant red scarf tied around his neck. Sans stood protectively right beside Papyrus, so Lylac just assumed that they two are probably related.  Lylac just smiled brightly as she returned the enthusiasm. “It’s an honor to meet The Great and Powerful Papyrus!” She bowed as the skeleton laughed with a booming “Nyeh, Nyeh, Nyeh!!!” Lylac did catch Sans looking at her almost threateningly before Papyrus turned to him with a sweet innocent smile.  _ His bones must be made of pure sugar, unlike the shorter creepier skeleton.  _ Lylac giggled to herself before said creepy skeleton called her attention to himself.

“we’ve already met, but i’m sans. sans the skeleton.” Sans winked at Lylac he lent out his boney hand to her. Lylac knew he was just saving face for now, because of the other skeleton standing right by them. “have any ideas to what happens to us now?” Sans question silent the commotion around them as all the attention went back to Lylac. She couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh as she stood in the middle of the group.

Lylac cleared her throat as she held all the monster’s attention now. “We are going to take you all home.” Lylac smiled as she pulled her hands from her pockets and held them out. “For The City of Baile is home to all magical beings alike. That and in the Gaelic language, Baile means Home. Grand Masters aren't all that good at naming things.” All the monsters cheered as they surround Lylac. “As a representative of the Mages of Baile. I welcome each and everyone of you to our cozy city.” Xavious interrupts suddenly by clearing his throat well above Lylac’s.  “Judge, if you would so kindly help me escort you and your  _ charges  _ to the capital tower.” Xavious grumbles. Lylac just brushes himself off to the side as she made her way back to the Human Monster Ambassador. Frisk bounces with glee as they take Lylac’s offered hand and follows her with the King and Queen(?) right behind them both.

“Let’s go home.” Lylac sighed deeply as the mages and monsters all make their way down the mountain and into the mythical city. 

___

 

The sky roared with thunder as Lylac and the new monsters made their way through the dimly lit but very colorful sidewalk. The human mages and monsters of the city where quick to find their curiosity focused on her group. Lylac just shrugged it off, as she took out her smartphone to find a song to play.  _ The Neighbourhood - Everybody’s Watching Me (uh oh)... this is just perfect right now.  _ Leaving her headset down, Lylac turned the volume all the way up and blared the music for everyone in the group to hear. Frisk just shined a bright and huge lit smile at Lylac as the music started playing. The child just swayed as Lylac did as she felt herself sucked into the beat. Lylac soon began to sing along as the song. And as Lylac sang she began to sway along to the melody that played well for the current situation she found herself stuck in.

“Uh oh, where can I go? Everybody’s watching me…. Oh ho what can I do? I can only tell you. Uh oh, where can I go? Everybody’s watching me.” Lylac twirled around as she found herself dancing now to the beat of the bass. Frisk giggled as they moved with the same motions as the monsters and mages watched them dance forward. All of them looked in awe except for Xavious who looked like he wanted to make Lylac explode where she moved.

“Cut the crap Lannister! Stop fooling around with the child!” Xavious growled as everyone shot him a ‘go to hell” glare. Everyone was becoming mesmerized with Lylac’s movements, including that angry creepy skeleton who couldn’t tear his pin pricks off her. When suddenly, Lylac allowed the ground below her to fall as she stood right in front of Xavious with a wicked smile across her face. If Lylac could of seen Sans’s face, she would of seen the first look of utter shock spread across his skeletal face as he closely saw Lylac use her magic. Even Frisk looked dumbfounded as he turned to see Lylac now suddenly several inches away from Xavious, making Xavious flinch back with a girlish yelp. 

“Now, now half-man.” Lylic chimed as another song played from her smartphone:  _ Lindsey Stirling- Roundtable Rivals.  _ “Frisk is the Human Monster Ambassador and the goat mom’s child.” Lylac pointed at Toriel as the goat monster giggled before giving a stern look at Xavious making him flinch back even further. “It’s just part of my duty to escort the kid to the Grand Master.” Xavious finally grumbles away as they all continued moving towards a gigantic oak tree that impressively towers over the rest of the city. 

“neat trick songbird.” Lylac lets out a reflexive “YIP!!!” as she turned herself toward the slightly looming and intimidating skeleton. “if i didn’t have my close socket on you, i would of surely missed that  **shortcut** of yours.” Lylac visibly paled with her poker face forcibly intact. She was used to people just thinking she was fast, Lylac now realised that this monster was way too observant for his own good. She would have to used more care while using it around this too observant monster named Sans. Speaking of which,  _ when did he get right next to me? _

“Sorry, I am just that fast.” Lylac quickly commented before ‘gliding’ her way back to the human child who looked just as curious as Sans.  _ Great, even that kid is observant.  _

~You teleported like Sans!!!~ The child squealed excitedly as Lylac was taken aback. 

*that’s now 2 things we have in common songbird.* Lylac heard Sans deep baritone voice  resonate within her soul as she turned back just to get face to face. With that ever so annoying and obnoxious curious smile of the ever shit-eating grinning skeleton. *how ja do that trick of yours?* Lylac gave off the most horrified look as she felt her heart drop to her throat.  _ Do, we have the same type of magic? If so, this could mean a hell of a lot more trouble than I could of ever bargain for. I can’t believe that  _ **_glass bones_ ** _ here could possibly be even more of a shithead than I thought.  _ There was no way Lylac was going to confide herself to this skeleton monster. She maybe relax in most things she can do, but Lylac had never been able to quite handle being called out this way so many fucking times. It reminded Lylac of being around her insanely maniac and impressively obnoxious sister. Still Lylac just swayed to the beat, letting the music block out the obvious and boiling panic from Lylac.  _ Wasn’t dealing with my sister enough for this damn bullcrap? _ As they all almost made it to the towering oak tree that now seemed to shield on top of large industrial buildings; this was the perfect opportunity to get boneboy and the kiddo to leave the question alone, for now at least. 

“We are almost to the Grand Oak of Baile. The central capital of all the mages with the highest powers and honors to come to study. Think of it as a University and a Government all in one. We are all here in this city to live together and practice magic and to defend ourselves when necessary.” Lylac chimed as her feet and body moved to the music playing through her headphones. Both the kid and Sans exchanged glances before they both gave a knowing look to Lylac. _Great, these two are going to make things a whole lot more interesting for me. If they find out about my magic, then what I am going to tell the Grand Master? He’ll order me to stay around them constantly just to make sure they don’t talk about top secret information. My magic isn’t exactly the type you can understand unless you understand dangerous quantum fucking physics. I’m already going to have a lot more work because of my adventure today unfortunately. The last thing I need is for a kid and a bonehead to find out I dance along and in-between with space and time._

“convenient for now songbird.” Sans shrugged as he gave Lylac a shit-eating grin.  “It’s almost like you  **tango** with physics.”  _ You. Fucking. Shit-Eating…. SON-OF-A!!!!!!  _ Before Lylac could snap back at the noisy undead bloodhound, she saw the Grand Master standing at the entrance of the gigantic oak tree. From the look on her Master’s face, Lylac was in for a bad time. But as soon as the look came, it went as the Master stood there with his goofy gray-bearded grin as he waved at the group. 

“Miss. Lylac Lannister! It’s good to see that Miss. Tardiness herself doing something productive with all the apparent time she has.” Lylac winced before putting on a strained smile,  _ yep I am so fucking boned today. And that’s not just because of the insanely fucking impressive bullshit that the son-of-a-bones behind you did grinning with shit-eating glee.  _ Lylac shut off her smartphone with quick manipulation of her magic and went forward motioning Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore the King following right behind her.

Lylac decided to get right to the point. No need to make pleasantries right now. “I, the Judge of the Circle of the Baile Mages, vouch for their sanctuary here in the City of Baile.” Lylac felt her soul resonate through her as she spoke those words. She was confident but at the same time extremely cautious about giving her mage’s word for all these strange monsters. But Lylac knew that these monsters would have to travel distances if worse case scenario they get kicked out, just because they were trapped underneath a super forbidden area. Lylac’s soul glew brilliantly yellow as she makes this her final judgement; can’t turn back anymore. Her mind was already made up. As the Grand Master smiled at her, he boasted with laughter, Lylac knew that her master could practically feel the radiating guilt from her shivering body. 

“OH! My brilliant stars Lady Lannister! Not only have you given your first ever vouch, you actually did some fine work recovering these lost souls!” The Grand Master laughed with glee as the skeleton monster behind Lylac started coughing up laughter as well.  _ Whelp. I saw this coming. Sheesh, this is what happens when I let the magic guide me where it wants to go. I need to take a long, and hard nap after this bunch of chaos.  _

As the Grand Master walked forward, he looked at Frisk and the child gave the old man a brilliant smile. The Grand Master Mage Marxus Lionheart knew by looking at the child that the kid had a familiar magical aura to them.As he looked toward Lylac standing next to the child and two large goat monsters, Marxus already had something planned in the back of his mind. As he smiled largely he greeted the larger goat monster. “I believe you are these fine group of people’s leader, am I correct?” Asgore just smiled back as widely as he gave a confirming nod.  “My name is Asgore…. And this is my wife.” Before Asgore could continue Toriel shot him a death glare as Asgore shuddered and softly spoke. “Toriel.” The goat woman smiled at the Grand Master as he takes her hand and shakes it lightly.  _ Huh? Trouble in paradise? Not my business!  _ Lylac quickly turned back her attention to her Master as he turned to the young child and smiled.

“What might be your name young one?” Marxus smiled as Frisk grins ear to ear and started signing with their hands.~I’m Frisk, The Human Monster Ambassador! Whoa, so are you like, an ol’ kun-fu master?~ Frisk signed excitedly as the Grand Master just boasted with laughter as he patted the kid on the shoulder and gave them a goofy smile.

“Oh ho brilliant! And yes, I guess you can say that. Through kun-fu is only one of the many fighting styles I know, along with knowing how to used that magic within my SOUL.” Marxus pulled out his soul which reds and oranges brilliantly engulfed within one another in flames, the Grand Master’s determination and bravery was clearly apparent. Frisk stared as the flaming soul as Marxus lets it floated back and smiled at Frisk. “The same magic that I know that you have within your own soul Frisk.” The Grand Master pokes at Frisk’s chest and Frisk SOUL came through glowing beautiful deep scarlet against the dark wood.

“Wait! I can learn how to use magic?!” Frisk hands flip about as Toriel, Asgore, and Sans who’s been watching and listening attentively all looked nervously back at the Grand Master. Lylac too was stunned at the sudden outburst. Was this really the time to talk about how the kid could use magic? Lylac suddenly caught her Master smiling at her deviously as her heart and the rest of her entire body almost drop.  _ I sense a disturbance in the force, and holy freaking stars it was not good.  _ Frisk smiled at Lylac who bounced with her hands. ~This is awesome!!! I can be a mage like you pretty lady!~ Frisk screamed through Lylac’s soul excitedly as she forces her gut to stay down.  _ Whelp. Yep as if this couldn’t get any worse.  _ Lylac looked around and quickly caught her attention on Sans who looked piercingly at her, clearly but more imposingly and as nervous as the goat monsters.  _ Do I sense the beginning of another problem here?  _

“Frisk, how would you like to be Lady Lannister’s apprentice?” Lylac had to force herself not to scream as her power flickered violently in her eyes for a moment. Lylac’s master knew of her abilities; and if the Grand Master is giving her an apprentice, well… All of Lylac’s suspicious about the mountain and the magic today where all leading to this. The flow of space and time continuum for the first time led her to biggest problem yet. Lylac knew  **the dangers of multiple players in the time and space magic game.** Because one wrong move, and the whole world could be facing an entire rewrite in history. That’s when she knew then that it was truly going to be more responsibly on her end. Now that the kid was in her hands, Lylac had to figure it out the rest for herself. 

~Can I mom?! Dad? Can I?!~ Frisk voice screamed as the telepathy as now reached everyone as a group. Lylac could just feel the determination filling the kiddo. Such a bittersweet feeling shuddered through Lylac as she pulled out a choker with a shining yellow star shape on it. 

_ *The sight of the kid’s face upon your master giving them to you fills you with a sense of dreadful familiarity. You feel it’s time to make sure you manage time wisely again. Do you want to save this at this point?* _

_**Yes** /No  _

_ \--- _

Lylac put the choker around her neck as Frisk looked at it in shock. Lylac was seriously wearing a  **SAVE POINT** around her neck?! As Frisk looks at Sans, they noticed they had the same look of utter shock and confusion on his boney permagrin as well before seeing the sudden and erupting fury of his magic consume his cold cyan eye. The entirety of Frisk’s being shook as they held themselves and decided to grab Lylac’s hand and rejoice in their new found friendship with this mysterious grinning lady.  _ Hm, Sensei Lylac doesn’t look too good. Wait? Does she like anime?  _ Frisk could get along with anyone and this lady seemed _ very guarded but extremely gentle. Isn’t she named after a flower? I don’t remember. Not much anyways.  _

Being stuck in what seemed like a never ending and repeating limbo tends to turn certain information into  _ dust _ for Frisk. It was terrifying and even hellish in some of those timelines. And getting all the monsters up to the surface was no easy task. But here they were, standing and smiling, and proud that after so many mistakes, after so many  _ resets,  _ that they could finally stand there and look on proudly to his family and friends.  Frisk was an orphan with nothing really special about them, or so they thought. Apparently, Frisk was always able to hear different voices inside themselves. But they always thought they were imaginary, and they truly felt they were going crazy. Frisk doesn’t talk about that distant memory with many now. They were finally happy with where they were now. And they were thankful for being able to free the monsters from the Underground.  _ But what now?  _

_ I don’t know. But Lylac seems interesting. Should… should I be worried?  _ Deep inside, they were worried. After hundreds if not thousands of resets, now nothing was clear cut anymore. Nothing felt similar or the same as it once was and it was almost like a flood of emotions boiling within themselves as they stood.  **They felt determined.** ~Can I mom?! Dad? Can I?!~ All of them looked at Frisk with smiling but concern glances. This was going to be a big jump, but maybe,  **they could prevent a tragedy like the Underground from ever occurring again.** They could possibly gain enough power to resist Chara’s every looming influence over their soul. Frisk knew they wanted to do this, but now there was another issue at hand.  _ Sans doesn’t look too happy now, they are as scary as they are in a genocide run. I just hope I can reason with Sans later. _

For now they stood there smiling as widely as they could at his adoptive parents as they looked at one another with concern glances. Frisk heard Lylac’s voice crack suddenly as she calmly stated. “As a Mage of Baile, I promise to take good care of Frisk and their studies. We don’t influence where anyone takes their magic, as they will have to decide on their own how to use their magic. But as for basic studies, I am glad to be of service.” Frisk looked in sort of recognition at Lylac; even with all the unexpected plans, things were sure becoming interesting for the Undertale gang. The surface was going to be another new adventure to tackle.

_ *You feel determined as things start falling into place. With the clear new challenge presented you march forward with the flow of brand new possibilities. Would you like to save?* _

_**YES!/** _ No...?  _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lylac has been made a teacher! And Frisk seems eager and willing to learn magic. But Sans seems to have some doubts looming over the entire situation. How will this affect their newfound relationship? Are Sans fears just from pure paranoia? We shall see next time as the Undertale gang follows their new surface friend deeper into the city that some mythical beings call HOME. 
> 
> Leave comments no matter how good or shitty they may be! I'm having a lot of fun writing this regardless and appreciate the constructive criticism. Next time, we will be viewing things from an Undead Perspective.


	3. A Rehearsal with a Closet Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Next 2 chapters here we go! (I've had no life lately.) 
> 
> Now we look at the world from an Undead Nihilist's point-of-view. Sans sense of doom has skyrocketed since Frisk was made Lylac's little mute apprentice. As tensions grow, how will they explode? The collision of two different Justices is inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I am so excited! We start off with a Sans point-of-view this chapter.

The skeleton could no longer stand with the on-coming riptide of the emotions and events unfolding in front of him. Not only did this lady just magically waltz in on them after the final battle took place in the Underground, this lady was about to becoming a part of their lives. _but wasn’t the reason we got our asses sent and trapped into the underground because of the human mages?_ Through he saw plenty of other surface dwelling monsters interacting with humans throughout the city, Sans had only interactions with human mage officials. Everything about the surface was just so new and unexpected that it terrified Sans to his very SOUL.

After looking around at the SOULS and LOVEs of everyone he’s come across with so far; Lylac gave Sans the most creepy and off-putting shutter through his very SOUL. Not only was her SOUL the most  **_off_ ** out of everyone's he’s come across with on the surface, Lylac had a LOVE of  **100\. A 100 LOVE which didn’t seem to consume her entire SOUL.** _ she’s clearly killed way more than several people, but she’s actin’ like it’s a normal day in the park. are there really that many fucked up people on the surface?  _ Even Sans saw that the old geezer had a high LOVE of 95, which was just five freaking points below that woman’s! And she’s not the so-called Grand Master!? What did Sans have to fear about the surface? He needed some time to collect his overwhelming thoughts before his own magic erupted from his bones. But Sans erupted for just a moment as he heard the Geezer telling the woman that she was going to train  **_Frisk how to use magic!!!_ **

**Sans felt the overwhelming amount of dark emotions and memories seep through as his powers surged in that almost infinite moment. As Sans felt the intense need to kill both that woman and human child.**

~Sans! Snap out of it! You’re being scary!~ Frisk screamed through Sans’s SOUL as he stared at the human child looking at him so desperately. When Frisk caught Sans’s pitch black sockets, he instantly shuttered in fear. But, Sans wasn’t in the right state of mind to be communicating so casually with the kid. Sans had to find a way to escape and find some quiet place to collect his thoughts for awhile. He’ll just say he went back to the Underground to find his missing ketchup bottle. 

So for now, Sans just scoffs as he shrugs almost forcibly, trying to regain control of his abilities. “kid i’m just not feelin’ too hot right now.” Frisk looked determined through as they grab Sans’s hand. 

~Listen Sans, we need to start working together more. You’re the only other one who knows about my abilities, but I really want to learn to possibly  **control them.** I’ve been made Lylac’s apprentice and we’ve both seen what she did back there with Xavious.~  _ whoa… i got ta give credit to the kid actually making an effort. But what if  _ **_Chara had that woman’s abilities?_ ** Sans stood there with his jaw still unhinged looking at Frisk’s trembling body. 

“kid. i’m fine.” Sans clicks his jaw making a sharp click that made Frisk flinch. “i just need to think. i need to…” That creepy woman who looked distraught and tired made her way towards the kid and the bonehead himself. “go.” Just as Sans was about to teleport Lylac’s hand caught him before he took his shortcut out of there.

**“Just where the hell do you think your going bonehead?”** Sans quickly turned as he caught the piercing glance the lady was giving him. Wearing a simple casual smile on her face. It felt so familiar and yet it was so strange when he was on this end of things. Those cyan eyes of her’s glew coldly against the dark thundering skies. The lady tilted her head at Sans as she puts her hands back inside her coat pockets and shrugged. “Whatever business you have can wait. We need to get you and your brother; along with the rest of your Underground pals temporary homes to stay while we register you all here as citizens. Which, by the way, was thanks in part with me putting my own hid out there.” It was like she was talking about the weather, but the way that human looked at Sans told him it wasn’t a good idea to go on one of his shortcuts now. Instead, his white pin pricks returned as Sans slowly made his way to the human. Two can play the same field, and Sans wasn’t going to let anything ruin the surface for himself and his brother. And this woman was clearly trying to intimidate Sans into backing down. 

“i have a feeling we are going to be getting to know one another lady.” Sans let out a low rumbling growl once he was right face to face with her. And just before Lylac could retaliate, the Grand Master was standing right beside them both. 

“Splendid Lylac, it looks like you already have chosen the monster staying with you!” The old geaser spouted as both Lylac and Sans’s mouths hanged dropped with utter shock. 

“WHAT?!” They both screamed as they quickly shot a look of pure disbelief to the other. Sans ended up relaxing and clicking his jaw back into that of a shit-eating grin. He knew he was just given a huge edge, and even if the smile was still plastered over Lylac’s face, her eyes told him that she knows that fact as well. 

Lylac cleared her throat before speaking. “Of course I have Grand Master!” She put an arm around Sans’s shoulder and brought his head under her arm as she noogied the skeletal head. “I just can’t get enough of this hilarious bonehead!” Lylac drops Sans with a firm pat on the back.  “yeah. what this songbird said.” Sans shrugs as he chuckled deeply. Lylac wasn’t going to say anything because the way Sans saw it,  **she was already in more trouble than she was ready to handle.**

Frisk started giggling uncontrollably as they witness the irony that unfolded as Lylac laughed nervously along. All her plans for avoiding them were thrown out the door and now Lylac had to consider how she was going to keep her abilities under-wraps from her now annoying skeletal roommate. 

\---

In three days, all boss level monsters were to report to the Grand Oak again for the next part of becoming a citizen; which was to registering their level of magic into the World Wide Magic Database. For this to happen, their magic will be tested in the Judgement Hall of Baile by none other than Lylac herself. Asgore announced this to all of his people before the Undergrounders and their respective Mages, those who had all agree to house them dispersed into the city. 

Lylac could only walk while pouting after the day’s events. Not only did the disruptions of time and space lead her to a group of monsters, who were stuck in a forbidden mountain for centuries, no thanks to her ancestors. Now, she had two problems; one, in the form a happy-go-lucky human child, and another, in a comical lookin’ bonehead. Lylac had sworn off sharing what her abilities could do on an actual battlefield or worst case scenario  **way beyond** . And she certainly doesn’t make small talk about it either. But this skeleton has sworn himself to make her  **sing.**

“HUMAN I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU AGAIN FOR LETTING MY BROTHER AND I STAY AT YOUR PLACE!” The only good thing about walking home was this cinnamon roll. Lylac felt safe from the invasive questions while the more innocent sugar skull was around. “yeah. we are sure to get to know one another really well this way.” Lylac almost let out a groan. Yeah, Sans got a victory here by being temporarily housed with herself. But it was going to take a lot more than sharing a space for Lylac to crack. And she was  **determined** to make it through this, and leaving that bonehead left with his questions.

“We’ll see about that bones.” Papyrus groaned and Sans chuckled at the not-so-subtle poke at the fact they are both skeletons.  _ The taller one seems like he can’t stand puns. He’s certainly his asshole brother’s counterpart.  _ And as they come to her place, they look in awestruck at the huge mansion structure that laid before them. Being a high ranking official among mages had it’s perks, but this is Lylac’s childhood home. Another fact Lylac would rather not bring up in her casual thoughts as well. 

“whoa. you really that loaded songbird?” As if on cue, Sans looks at Lylac with his casual smile as she shrugs and simply states the facts.  “I’m a high ranking mage, but this has been my home since I was a kid.” Lylac returned the smile, but Sans saw the deep sadness in her eyes.  “so, what about your parents?” Of course Sans would lay out the questions, the ever curious skeleton was grating against Lylac’s last nerve. So much so, she couldn’t completely hide the coldness behind her answer. “Dead.” Lylac answer flatly as they approach the gate. Papyrus couldn’t help but give a sad whine as he suddenly flipped Lylac to face him and gives her an oddly comforting hug, considering he’s all bones.

“Human. I Apologize For My Brother’s Meddling.” Papyrus’s eye sockets were dripping with orange magic. “He Can Be Such A Noisy Bones.” Lylac felt a sharp tug at her heart as she recalls a faint memory of a younger boy with blonde hair and a matching pair of cyan eyes crying. Lylac felt her own tears now covering her face.  _ Damn you sugar bones. You’re way too sweet to me, I don’t deserve that sympathy.  _ Lylac fixed her smile and wipe away the tears. “It’s all good sugar skull.” Lylac gave Papyrus a huge hug before turning back to the keypad next to the gate. “Neither of you knew, so I gave you both my honest answer.” Lylac quickly entered the passphrase as they all continued forward through the front garden. Sans eyes were pitchless at this point, much more disheartened by the revelation. Papyrus also didn’t say another word as they make it to the large double door entrance. 

“Mi casa, su casa skelebros. But there are a few rules I want to go over before we enter my domain.” Lylac perked up as the skeleton brothers stood there with their full attention on her. “Firstly, the workspace that’s separate from this main compound in the back. That is my space, you have mostly free rein on the main building, but that workspace is mine. Secondly, do not enter my room without express permission first. My friend and caretaker Miss. Rivers is the only one out of anyone here with that privilege. Finally, and this is the most important rule of them all…” Both Sans and Papyrus stood there with sweat beads forming on their skulls. Lylac smiled darkly and told them with a low growl. “ **Don’t touch my ice cream.** ”  Sans almost chokes from laughter as Papyrus shutters and nods. “Seriously, don’t. I am a woman who loves the cold creamy treat. As long as you skelebros follow those simple rules, this temporarily living situation will go smoothly. Now… where did I….” Before Lylac could bring out her key, a huge wave of magic busted open the door sending her flying and both the skeleton brothers stood there in utter shock.

“ **Miss. Lannister I am very disappointed in you.”** Suddenly Miss. Rivers was standing there with her swashbuckling sword and pistol. “Playing hooky when you have such an important job to do!” The syrian caught the eyes of the two terrified skelebros before putting up her weapons against either hip and smiled at them. “Hello, my name is Miss. Tigerfish Rivers. It’s a pleasure to meet you two handsome skeletons today.” Both the skelebros blushed with their respective magic colors as they nod at her. 

“YOU LOOK TO BE THE SAME TYPE OF MONSTER AS UNDYNE!” Papyrus squealed excitedly as Sans shrugs and offers his hand to Miss. Rivers.“i’m sans. sans the skeleton. and this here is my awesome bro papyrus.” Sans winks as Papyrus valiantly posed with a “Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh!” As Lylac stood back up, she brushed off the dust off herself. Surprisingly it looked as if she didn’t take any damage at all. Then she put on a strained smile as she calmly walked back over to the door and over to Miss. Rivers. “Rivers, these skelebros are going to be crashing out at our place for a while. They were part of the reason why I got a bit distracted from work.” Lylac laughed nervously as Miss. Rivers gave an unimpressed and stern grimace. Rivers only sighed as she motioned everyone indoors.

“So you’ve been doing all the work you shouldn’t have been doing.” Miss. Rivers responds sternly as Lylac shrugged and sighed.  “Why do I even bother?! But, it’s always awesome to have guests here of course.” Lylac chuckled as Sans and Papyrus stared at the Victorian  steampunk themed home, which had a bunch of mechanical and industrial looking clocks all over the walls.

“you sure love checkin’ tha time don’t cha?” Sans scoffed as Lylac just laughed. If only he knew how useful those clocks are for Lylac. Through Lylac wasn’t going to let that fun little fact be easily known.  As she shrugged as they made their way into the living space which not only a gigantic clock on the floor, but a high tech entertainment system. And right in the center of the space was a dark oak table with a large vase-like hookah going through the middle of it, the glass seemed to spiral upward in a galaxy-themed pattern, and at all end of the table was a set of tubes attached to pins against it. Lylac sighed with content with the sight; Miss. Rivers was brilliant when it came to her needs after her random adventures. And oh boy did she need this tonight. Lylac gave a wide grin to Sans as he raised his bonebrow at her. “Do I have to ask if you skeletons mind smoke?”

Papyrus’s pouted as he gave Sans a serious look as slight sweat beads appeared on his forehead. “I RATHER YOU NOT. BUT IT’S NOT OUR HOUSE.” Papyrus glared hard at Sans for this next part. “I JUST DON’T THINK WE WILL BE….”  “Good!” Lylac immediately jumped on the couch as she grabbed the pin and inhaled deeply. As she exhaled, Lylac released a smoke cloud full of colors. “I need this tonight. It’s in celebration of your release from the Underground.”  _ More like a medication for this situation.  _ Sans gave Papyrus a strained smile. “well… it is a celebration bro.” Sans gave the biggest eyes he could to Papyrus before he just groaned and sat on the couch himself.

“FINE. BUT DON’T MAKE IT A HABIT.” Sans smile widened as he instantly appeared right next to Lylac and took the pin to his mouth and inhaled. He exhaled rings without even moving his mouth as his eyes turn a light cyan. “kay.” 

Lylac looked confused before she started giggling at the eager skeleton. “Heh, you didn’t even ask me bonehead.” As she inhaled with the pin again, and this time turned to Sans and blew a ring of smoke at his face. “But that answer’s the question I had; have you ever had magic infused marijuana.” Sans chuckles deeply as he gave a half-lidded wolfish grin. “trash falls into the underground where all the waterfalls collect.” Sans inhales another hit as he creates a floating animal skull head with magical smoke. “i had something similar to this but smaller with the green stuff with it. and i did some experiments with it.” Lylac laughed as she inhaled as created a clock with the smoke she exhaled. 

“I see you also enjoy smoke tricks as well. But it sounded like you all had a lot of time if you rummage through that much trash.” Lylac looked a bit sadly as the skeleton just shrug and took another large intake. “eh. it was too much time. but it was a way to pass through it.” Sans looked back as sadly meeting her gaze, Lylac suddenly felt the pull of sympathy for the skeleton. Lylac has had her share of  **too much time.**

“I DISAGREE SANS. I DON’T LIKE WHAT THAT SMOKE DOES TO YOU. IT MAKES YOU EVEN MORE AGGRAVATING THAN NORMAL.” Papyrus pouted as Miss. Rivers giggling at all of them smoking out of her own pin. Lylac then started to question if it was a good idea to let the skeleton smoke in the first place. “i don’t know bro. i feel pretty chilled to the bones right now.” Sans chuckled even louder now as Papyrus moans regretting letting his brother smoke.   Lylac took a deep inhale as she started to realize her mistake that was glowing all over the skeleton.  _ Is his magic purely controlling the smoke swirling within his body? If so, then I just gave a noisy reverent a shot of steroids to his magic. Let’s just hope the smoke effects gives me the tactical advantage. I’m used to fighting and controlling magic high. This is my trump card right now. _

Miss. Rivers stretches her entire body upward as she stood from the couch. “I’m going to be busy in the kitchen!” 

“CAN I COME TO?! I RATHER NOT SIT HERE WITH THE SMOKE ANY LONGER.” Papyrus called as he and Rivers exited the living space. Leaving Sans with Lylac alone and she suddenly tensed up feeling the light blue gravity magic floating on her skin giving her goosebumps. 

“we have a lot to discussed. i’m in a good mood because of this, but don’t think that’ll stay if you continue to dodge my questions.” Sans jaw becomes unhinged revealing his fangs to her once again. His ecto tongue dancing about as his features turned very cocky as Lylac struggled against the magic that started to surround her body.  _ Damn! His magic is over doubled mine! If I don’t teleport soon, his magic will have too tight of a hold on me. Welp. Looks like I have to use it if I want to get away.  _ Lylac quickly used her magic as a flash of light appears on Sans as she falls through the floor and into one of the hall closets. She just needed sometime away from Sans. But she suddenly felt gravity again push her against the back of the closet wall as Sans holds her there with his entire body. “bad choice songbird. i need to know more about ya, sense that kid is freaking dangerous as they are right now.  which you have not even begun ta havin’ the slightest fucking idea about what I went through down there.”  _ He’s too close… I can practically smell his monster musk from right here. Fucking take a shower!  _

At the same time, now Lylac’s curiosity was peaked. She could truly sense the distress in the skeleton’s voice. Sans eyes were deep and somber, even if he had his jaw unhinged looking ready to bite.  _ Desperation.  _ Lylac now had time to think, and she decided this was best to spot to resist the bonehead for now while they were in this position. “I hear you Bones. Now let me go before I give you a  **close and personal** experience of what my magic can do.” That caused the skeletal to rattle with a deep dark laughter as his left eye started to furiously glow as gravity magic eased off but still kept a light blue shimmer across her body.  _ Ok, now I am truly frightened. Am I dead?  _ As horrified as Lylac was she kept her smile forcibly plastered. 

“you don’t seem to know a lot about revenants sweetcheeks so lemme give ya a lesson.” A sharp pain cut across her arm as Sans magic’s flared up. “i’m not the kind of monster who likes being provoked. being threatening will not get you anywhere with me.”  _ God, Papyrus was right, he’s even more of an annoying arrogant asshole right now.  _ As Lylac looked up at him, she saw how the effects of the weed affecting Sans.  _ Fuck he looks like he’s about to eat me! Fucking quit it you stupid fucking bonehead!  _ Lylac still kept her calm, this must of been one of the closets her parents used to store “guests” at the mansion. Because Miss. Rivers would of already came to get her out of there by now. Lylac silently curses her family’s nature as Sans got closer to her face breathing down her neck looking ready to rip it open.  _ Fuck! Think Lylac! Do something! Quick!  _ As Lylac stared at Sans, she noticed he was staring hard at her soul.  _ DO SOMETHING!  _ Both of Lylac’s hands took either side of the skeleton’s face as his magic started to erupt violently before giving Sans a deep kiss.  _ Wait. WHY DID I DO THAT?!  _ Sans stumbled backwards with his magic tapped out, falling into the darkness of the closet blocking the door. Lylac’s own magic flickered as she blushed a deep scarlet across her entire face.  _ WHAT THE FUCK LYLAC?!  _ Lylac teleported herself out before Sans could react, right into the kitchen where Papyrus and Miss. Rivers were with a plastered lazy look before speaking to them. 

“Miss. Rivers, I have paperwork from today I have to complete. I’ll be in my workshop. Just drop the food off in the container when it's done. Thank you so much and I am sorry about being a lazy good for nothin’.” Miss. Rivers looked concerned but sighed as she nodded at her. “Goodnight Papyrus, I’ll see you all tomorrow.” 

“GOODNIGHT HUMAN. I HOPE MY BROTHER WASN’T TOO MUCH TROUBLE.”  _ Oh you have no idea my sweet and innocent friend. I’m just not going to rock the boat on your first day on the surface because of his stupidity.  _ Lylac just smiled brightly as she giggled as if everything was peachy.  “Nah, your bro is pretty chill.” Lylac winked as she quickly teleported again into her workshop as she finally lets all the walls down and starts bawling.

“Dammit why is he so good? Just fuck. I haven’t felt this much irritation since dealing with my sister. But it feels so different. So similar. Just… fucking weird.” Lylac sighed as she thought about the kiss. How could she not since that was the first thing her stupid instinctual part of her brain did in a situation where she could've been hurt, not quite dead but badly wounded worse case.  _ Why did I kiss a skeleton? I must of truly gone insane. Do they even reproduce like humans do? WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS JUST STOP LYLAC!  _

\---

*earlier, back inside the closet* 

“....” Sans sat there in the darkness in a stunned silence. Lylac had literally broken the skeleton and his groove. “she. kissed.  **me** ?!?!” Sans finally felt the rush of magic as his body turned blue as he watched Lylac disappear looking extremely... _ adorable.  _ That adorable look on her face made Sans thoughts travel to a very different place and his whole body starting glowing lightly with blue as he grinned hungrily.  _ oh wow… i tasted her magic. that was such a dirty trick Lylac pulled on me. a dirty, naughty, songbird…  _ Sans licked his teeth as he teleported back to the living space, and made his way towards where he heard the most voices and saw Lylac tell Miss. Rivers she was going to her workshop for tonight before disappearing as they turned away.  _ damn. she’s good at using those shortcuts.  _

Sans decided to fall back into existence and into the closet as his high finally kicked fully in as his thoughts wandered back to Lylac’s magic. “i know for sure, just by the magic she uses, that she plays around with physics. you have to look at it closely, but all those fluid like colors that dance around transparently  **painting the area with her soul** , is her disguising the true effects of her magic. it was beaut….i mean it was very  _ interesting  _ seeing the songbird dance and sing... for sure.” But still something else about her SOUL was troubling Sans, as much as Lylac SOUL shown brilliantly, there were still many cracks within it. And right beneath those cracks, is a layer of sickly black liquid ooze just swimming underneath her own vibrant colors that danced smoothly above it all.  _ but what does that mean? i mean tha chick is cool and stuff for defendin’ us ontop of that hunk of rock, but that ooze is suppose to resemble “pure corruption” of the SOUL. and it’s also not normally covered by the SOUL’s main color, rather, it corrupts the SOUL’s color with pure malice and hatred. just like that  _ **_little determined brat._ ** And he wasn’t referencing directly at Frisk, but more at the thing  **inside of them.**

The thought alone was enough to kill the mood of the magical effects of the drug he used, but at least Sans was calm enough now to contemplate another strategy.  _ maybe there’s somethin’ inside this weird closet, it feels like it’s surrounded within a void yet still connected to reality. songbird must be hiding something in here.  _ As Sans looked around inside the walk-in closet he slowly felt around and used his night vision as his pin pricks focused on a switch on the back of the wall.  _ if that doesn’t just scream “secret room”, i don’t know what does.  _

As Sans presses the switch, he heard a hard click and the back wall opening up into what looked like an abandoned room. 

\---

 

Lylac seriously felt like falling back to a past save. Her embarrassment affecting the overall mood on how she was feeling on the magic infused marijuana. Lylac didn’t want to admit it, but after that kiss. It sparked a sort of curiosity within her.   _ I had my fair share of run-ins with the undead. but, I never actually contemplated anything beyond ways of fighting and defending against them. Undead aren’t normally the friendliest monsters around the neighborhood.  And Sans was just the resemblance of the sheer attitude of these freaking…. Ugh. So why am I thinking about the possibly of Undead actually wanting sex.  _ As she thought back to the look on Sans face, he was certainly surprised at first. But then for a moment she caught the look of embarrassment that blushed a brilliantly bright blue across his face.  _ Or he was just caught off guard by the fact you kissed him Lylac. You freaking idiot, weed makes you so impulsive sometimes.  _

Lylac couldn’t help but go back to that slimy glowing blue tongue.  _ That’s shit you see in hentais I swear to the fucking stars. You don’t see that shit anywhere but in characters who are insane, those in real life who are insane, and hentai. NOPE! Focus Lylac. There’s no time to be thinking about your fetishes right now. That poor guy would probably freak out over how truly twisted you’re own mind is.  _ And after everything Lylac has been through, even with as powerful as she is it didn’t mean that very power came with a price tag. Lylac’s own  **LOVE** would attest to this fact. Levels of violence piles up heavily on a SOULs,  _ but not all SOULs were created equal _ , otherwise all humans would be magical. But not only that, you had to train not only mentally, but physically and spiritually as well to control that much malevolence. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t still have it’s on sick twist on your SOUL. Importantly through, if you don’t balance that LOVE with other stats and needs carefully, the weight of your SOUL will eventually crash in on itself. Leaving a twisted horrid demon in it’s place which is corrupted by that LOVE, forever changed. These demons are classified in the mages world as  _ Megalomaniacs _ . 

Lylac’s whole entire family was nearly classified as  _ Megalomaniacs _ during the time of their own downfall, with the exception of herself, and her younger brother who unfortunately passed away when they were much younger. Lylac shook her head as she forcibly pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind. There was no use going back to things that were permanently set in time. She didn’t want to think about her family now. So Lylac returned her thoughts back to the skeleton.

_ *As the skeleton seems to get closer to you, dreadful memories return about yourself and your family. As much as you believe a reload would do you good, you decide the better course would be to figure that skeleton out…. Before he has the chance to figure you out first. Would you like to save?*  _

**_Yes./_ ** _ NOPE *press **RESET** instead* _

_ *progress saved.*  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lylac: *grumbles* noisy skeleton.  
> (Paps is a cinnomim this chapter, I had to prevent myself from crying on my laptop. XD I'm way too sensitive sometimes.)  
> Well as the closet rummaging skeleton does makes his way into a secret room. How will Sans tackle the questions he has for the ominous lady. Meanwhile, Lylac contemplates the utter silliness of her decisions and attempts to find a permanent way to leave that skeleton left with his questions for good. But will a simple kiss change the furious dynamic of these two opposing oppositions? Next Chapter!


	4. Splattered Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans encounters a piece of Lylac's life and the two suppose oppositions propose a bet. And Lylac has many interesting questions about Sans, but does she really want to know? Find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of fun writing this chapter. I have a bit of an interesting concept. And I'll bring in different AUs in their own different fashion into this universe. So don't miss the shot outs! 
> 
> WIP: I am currently drawing concept art for Lylac and may work on good ol' Tigerfish Rivers. And have at least one art concept up by next chapter!

Sans felt as if he had walked into a pocket void; magic only he and the so-called great but late Doctor W.D. Gaster. Sans was way beyond just asking questions now, his magic danced around within an uproar.  _ that woman can use the same type of magic i and the old doctor can do. and that’s frisk’s new magic instructor. ya, i really do not like tha connection i’m getting here.  _ But it confirmed the theory that he had about his magic and his ability to  **remember resets.** Sans’s magic gently simmered now, as he started to make his way through the abandoned room and the white binder that laid there across a loan desk. Setting his hand down calmly, keeping his emotions suppressed for now, he opened to an album full of photographs of three little kids with matching blonde hair and cyan eyes. Sans’s pin pricks settling on the little girl in the middle with pig tails with light blue ribbons, and a lilac colored sundress.  _ that’s gotta be that woman, but who’d tha other two? sibilings perhaps. where’s her family?  _

The more Sans’s thought about it, the more it felt like Lylac was similar to Frisk. That brought the most troubling realization that Sans really didn’t want to admit too.  _ is the main reason why the songbird is hiding so much is because she knows about the resets as well? how much does she understand quantum physics? how dangerous it can be…  _ but all the while, that doesn’t even begin to scratch the surface of questions Sans had for Lylac. He was now becoming more fascinated with how beautiful her magic is despite the amount of LOVE just beneath the surface. 

Meanwhile, Sans was still regulating the smoke that was being slowly absorbed into his very bones. The weed was definitely infused with magic, and it was powerful enough to make his instincts go wild. And Sans couldn’t help but contemplate, **_her magic really did somethin’ to him._** Like it was some sort of addictive drug, Sans’s mouth began to drool a little bit. Sans was no expert when it came to human physiology, but he considered the human woman to be a bit more than just _mildly attractive. no, sans get ahold of yourself. that human is probably as interested in fucking skeletons as she is in fucking him. no chance. why are you thinking of her tits and ass man when her magic is the bigger issue here?!_

Sans couldn’t help himself through, once his mind was fixated on something it wasn’t so easy for him to just push it aside. And he was just so fascinated with everything about Lylac, that he couldn’t help but go back to the thought of her lips pressed against his bones. Lylac’s magic responded to him in the most unexpected way. It was completely delicious as well. But Sans forced himself to calm down before his thoughts ran away with him anymore. Humans are very slow when it comes to that sort of thing aways. And with the way he’s been acting towards her there was no way she would had any interests with him like THAT.

“besides, finding out how she came to have these powers is way more important than finding just how soft she is. how I could make her  **sing** . it must be running near time of my heat cycle anyways. it was probably just a stupid reaction on her end.” Sans did feel as if he was burning from the inside with how much his magic engulfed his entire body now.  _ i better just take care of this now before i do something i really regret. i don’t need to be getting myself and my brother kicked out of here now.   _ And just like that he teleported out of the abandoned room leaving the white binder open to that photo, just as the void starts to ooze all around and covering the entire binder itself. With a faint echo of a dark womanly laughter left behind. 

\---

Lylac groaned as she did the paperwork on her desk. All the mages around her area sent her paperwork about all the monsters who were stuck Underground. It was Lylac’s job to assign rankings to the respective power of monster or man. But her thoughts kept coming back to a certain boneman who kept invading her concentration at this point. Sans has all the stats of a low E ranking monster, but his magic was that of S class ranking. Which overall would bring Sans down to a B class ranking; if it wasn’t for his “type” of magic. Lylac knew from the moment his magic started enveloping her that Sans uses a type of similar magic to hers.  _ Well it might be for certain then that he does know about the type of magic I use, and worse, that bonehead and I share the same abilities. If that’s the case, then what? Do I really want to take on more responsibility, is it even a choice at this point?  _

_ Lylac looked at the file with Sans stats; **Cyan Blue Soul LV. 1: HP. 1 ATK. 1 DEF. 1 MAG. 1099.** _ Sans is so strange, it’s like all his stats are concentrated within his magic. One good hit; and the bonehead is DUST. How the numbskull wasn’t already is beyond my current understanding. But Sans’s magic is definitely not to be taken lightly. A 1099 magic is probably what’s compromising for the lack of the other stats.  _ Lylac decided to put on some music, she needed some instrumental metal blasting to help her mind work through this problem. _

“My MAG. 500 is like a flick of a lighter compared to a MAG. 1099. But I have physical stats that outweigh his lack of physical anything. Because what good is power…” Lylac face spread into a wide set grin as an idea pass through her thoughts at that moment. “ **If you can’t even hit your target.** ” Lylac felt as if she had the answer to her problem. Sans didn’t seemed to like being called out, so she’ll use that to her own advantage. “Let’s see if he can even land an attack on me in my own Judgement Hall. If Sans want to know what my powers can do, I need to see if he can even keep up with it. And by the looks of it, there’s possibly a good chance that I can wipe that smug look off his skeletal face forever.” Lylac allowed herself to fall through the floor into the void as she appears into the now empty kitchen. It was 3 am and Lylac really needed a snack before she went to bed.

But as she flicked on the lights, Lylac saw Sans leading back against the kitchen wall with a bottle of ketchup in his mouth drinking it as his pink pricks caught sight of Lylac. They both stood there for a moment before both of their faces grew with smug overconfident grins. “Sup’ boneboy. I thought skeletons were normally suppose to stay inside the closet.” Sans scoffed as he casually walks over to Lylac. She wanted nothing more than to slap his smug grin off his face. Suddenly, Lylac thoughts went back to kissing the skeleton before she pushed it back into the recesses of her mind.

“tibia honest, i wanted to ask ya somethin’ songbird.” Sans leaned against the counter as Lylac simply make some coffee.“Actually, I want to talk to you about something as well.” Lylac’s smile grew on her face. Hopefully, Sans will take the bait and she’ll have a chance to leave the bonehead in the dust for good. “oh, is that so?” Sans chuckled deeply as he nursed the ketchup bottle in his hands. “you first then songbird.” Sans wanted to bring up the pictures in the white binder of the three children in it that included her. But he was also real interested in the fact that Lylac actually had something to say to him as well. _Good. Let’s get this over it._

“I will confess to any questions you have about me, IF, you can hit me in my Judgement Hall when it comes time for you all to be assigned official magic rankings.” Lylac quickly spat it out trying to ignore all her nerves screaming not to provoke the skeleton that was now looking at Lylac with pure intrigued. Suddenly, Sans was right next to Lylac’s form, his bones almost pressing right against Lylac’s skin. He was oddly warm as his magic radiated from him acknowledging Lylac’s challenge. 

“that’s a pretty bold bet pet.” Lylac almost flinched at the new nickname. Sans looking at her with his eyes half-lidded but his pin pricks holding focus with her irises. “i know i don’t look like much, but i know you can **judge your magic against mine.** i have over a 50% advantage in that area.” Sans jaw clicked open revealing his fangs smiling wickedly at her. “i may be considered a _ glass cannon _ , but I am pretty sure I can land an attack on you songbird.” Lylac wasn’t so sure about this bet anymore, but she wasn’t going to back down now and confirm her uncertainty to Sans. But right now Sans was uncomfortably close to her almost breathing down her neck. She didn’t like the effects he had over her right now. Lylac had enough, she boldly pressed back against Sans and pinned him against the wall with her body this time.

“I’m much more well rounded stat wise compared to you bonehead. You won’t land a single hit on me.” Sans just chuckled against her with his bones vibrating against her body with his laughter as he just relaxes back and lets her push him against the wall.  Lylac’s face suddenly flushed red as the coffee point dings telling her coffee is ready. “Uhm…” Lylac quickly moves away from Sans and pours herself a cup of coffee, then grabs another cup and pours Sans one as well. “So do we have a deal? You hit me once inside my Judgement Hall while facing against me, and I’ll answer your questions about my powers.” As she hands out the coffee Sans takes it gratefully as he sips the warm beverage.

“sure. i’ll take you on that bet.” Lylac and Sans both clicked their cups together before sipping the dark rich beverage. “but, ya mind if I ask you questions that doesn’t deal with your powers sweetheart?” Lylac tensed as she focused on Sans, was he going to ask how her parents died? Why did he want to know her so badly?  _ He wouldn’t understand, would he?  _

“Fine. I guess as long as it doesn’t deal with my powers then.” Lylac blushed as Sans lightly chuckled before his face grew more somber despite his still smile.  “do, you have siblings songbird?” Lylac’s face molded into that of a brilliant poker smile. If the question had affected her, Sans’s could tell she could easily hide it. Lylac sighed into her cup before looking Sans directly in the sockets. His pin pricks were strained and he was clearly not expecting Lylac to look at him like that. It was like she didn’t have a care in the world anymore.

“Yes, I had siblings.” Lylac spoke casually. She decided that if Sans wanted to know something, Lylac will just give him straight answers. But no details, Lylac knew her colorful past wouldn’t reassure this noisy skeleton of his and his brother’s safety. At least Sans was asking less personal questions about herself now.  “they’re dead too?” Sans mummers as he sadly looks away from Lylac. This chick was truly a loner it seems to Sans. Through he was  **determined** to see her for who she is, whether Lylac was friend or foe. Sans had to know if she was a true threat for his family and friends. But she kept the mask up so Sans couldn’t be too sure of anything.

SOUL in small cracks as she forces herself to stay calm, but she is visibly shaken. 

Lylac saw him look away from her sadly,  _ maybe this bonehead is just worried. I don’t think he’ll try to take advantage of me. Fuck, I’ll give him something.  _ “Their names were Mongolia, and Berck. They were my reason for living.” Lylac tried to focus, but she felt the waves of emotions as her SOUL started to shutter painfully. “My little bro, he died when he was young. Way too young for me to do anything.” Lylac sighed as the tears made their way down slowly across her cheeks. “My big sis, she was a lazy smiling nobody who used to pull pranks and cause trouble for the people who live here. She was my everything when I was younger, I idolize her and her beauty. Mongolia was smart, beautiful, and talented. Everything I knew I wasn’t. But my sis Molly, she wasn’t as she seemed to be. Molly… had a SOUL that just oozed as black as the void itself. Turned out, Molly wasn’t as beautiful on the inside.” Lylac looked down at her own SOUL, and felt the foreign ooze push up against her colors acknowledging her. Lylac heard that familiar womanly laughter ring insanely though her ears as her vision goes to the memories of her sister’s face smiling plainly at Lylac as she held her sister’s soul in her hand. Mongolia’s SOUL oozing black all over her hand. Lylac paled as she felt the ooze break through her own 

Sans took his hand and set it over Lylac’s as he gripped her hand reassuringly. Lylac looked in shock visibly paled, shaking, with an unsettling smile. Her poker face completely melted off as Lylac had started quietly crying. “uhm, in the underground. that kid wasn’t always the same kid. sometimes they were completely pacifist as they are now, sometimes they were completely neutral to anything, and other times… they seemed to have become some sort of demon. i can understand that level of mistrust.” Sans admitted to Lylac and to himself. He saw Papyrus for a moment as he talked to Lylac, that same amount of bitter admiration that Lylac had for her sister, was similar to how he felt about his brother; only without that cruel bitterness that seeped through her every word. “i’m tryin’ ta say your not alone. that’s why i pushed ya. because i don’t trust what that power could do if it got into the kid’s hands.” Lylac looked at Sans as his smile was now completely replace with a frown, and his pin pricks dilated slightly larger. Lylac just build herself back up and sighed. 

“If the kid has magic, then they should learn how to use it. Less it consumes them.” Lylac stated bluntly, still wiping the tears off her face. “ **or something much more powerful and scary takes over them.”** The woman just breathed in deeply, knowing deep down that was at least the reason she has for practicing with her magic. “Sans, I will go ahead and warn ya since you're such a numbskull.” Suddenly her right eye ignited into a soft blue flame. “Gettin’ too close to me is hazardous for your physical and mental health. I don’t exactly dance to your reality Sans. However ill you think of me or my abilities, I still got to do what I have to. And the more separated you are from that reality the better. Same for everyone else; this is the path I have chosen for myself. So, not tryin’ to be a bitch, but I highly recommend you step off.” Just like that a perfectly cold and firm smile settled on Lylac’s face as she stared at Sans. Lylac shouldn’t of opened up that much, but maybe from that bit he’ll take a hint. 

Sans got closer as his own eye ignited in the same brilliant cyan flame. As he drew closer, Lylac tried to pull away but Sans gripped her hand firmly and gently massaged it. As he took a deep in a deep sigh, Sans firmly but softly spoke, “songbird, this is just a shot in the dark. but, I have ta ask. d **o you know about the resets?** ”

_Bum-Bump! Bum-Bump! Bum-Bump!_

Lylac’s heart felt like it was going to give out as she heard an insanely feminine laughter ringing through her entire being. -Look’s like there are other players in the game Ly Ly!!! WAHAhahhahahaahahahah!!!!!!!- Lylac’s whole SOUL pulsed as her magic surrounds the stunned skeleton and pushes Sans against the counter.  **_NO!!! Go back to the hell I sent you already you bitch!!!_ ** Suddenly, the magic is reversed with Lylac being pinned to the wall by Sans. “i’m not ya enemy ya crazy bitch! calm down!” Lylac freezes as the cyan magic finally takes over. Lylac didn’t have the power to override the amount of magic coming from Sans. As Lylac takes in a deep breath, she relaxed against Sans's magic as Lylac decided to try to pacify him again. 

“You know, you tasted like wintermint.” Lylac smiled casually at Sans and winks at him, awaiting for his reaction. Sans just smiled even wider as he gets in close to Lylac’s soft pink lips. Her heart dropped as she realized she wasn’t getting the reaction she got earlier. Sans just chuckled deeply, his bones vibrating against Lylac’s body now as he gripped her chin.  _ Whelp. This isn’t going as planned.  _

“and you taste just like a human.” Sans winked back as he clicks his jaw open into a more predatory smile. A soft flick was all Lylac felt before she saw the blue ectoplasmic tongue again. Lylac flushed an extremely bright red before nervously smiling back at him giggling and terrified.  _ Damn, please don’t eat me. Don’t be a monster that feeds on humans. Holy shit! I forgot to check that!  _ “quit stalling now, and answer my question princess.” Lylac’s whole body felt hot at that moment, but she wasn’t going to let Sans figure out what he was doing to her that easily. Lylac was given enough room within Sans magic to lean against the wall as Lylac stared into his blazing eye socket which was now half-lidded and more lustful. Lylac preferred the angrier skeleton compared to now. She had to decide whether that answer was worth it; the topic of resets came too close to the topic of her abilities.  _ Sans asked if I remember resets, but not if I can  _ **_RESET_ ** .  _ But that might be a subsequent question, I had to answer this and end this topic until it’s time for me to give bonehead his magic ranking.  _ Lylac sighed deeply as she makes her final decision. 

“Yes. And that’s one of those ‘forbidden’ magics we don’t talk about at the dinner table numbskull.” Lylac decided to just stated bluntly with the bonehead. Sans chuckled darkly as he presses his teeth against her lips and invaded her mouth with his magic. Lylac squealed before Sans pulls away laughing after deactivating his magic. Leaving Lylac falling to her knees dumbfounded. “Did…. did you just kiss me?!” Lylac’s whole face turned red as the skeleton shrugged and patted Lylac’s head gently.“i think ya pretty tasty yourself little songbird.” Sans winked as he grabbed his ketchup bottle and started drinking it. “i think i got a clearer picture now princess, and then some.” Lylac could feel his smugness as her face tenses up with intense frustration. This bonehead just seemed to know way too well just how to get under her skin. Lylac wanted nothing more then to make Sans nothing but bone paste; but instead she took out a wooden case, which when opened had a device which sprung a little metal cigarette pipe, and dug out some grounded marijuana from it. Then she used her magic slightly and lit up the pipe as she took in the smoke and attempted to exhale the amount of frustration Sans’s was giving Lylac. But at least it kept her magic under her control and manipulation.

“Heh. Bonehead you got to take me out to dinner first.” Lylac scoffed as she passed the pipe to Sans. “If you’re gonna be that much of a pain in the ass, you’ll eventually end up with a  **bad time.** I not that easy; trust me I am a type of crazy you don’t want to get involved with.” Sans accepts the pipe and lights a tiny flame on a single digit, inhaling the smoke. “Besides, uhm, awkward question, do revenants know how to fuck?” Sans boney hand crushed his ketchup bottle out of pure shock at her question as Lylac blushes fiercely regretting her big mouth.  Sauce just splattered all over Lylac and her clothing as Sans turns to face her in his confusion. Lylac started coughing as Sans ribcage started to vibrate from a deep  _ sexy laughter.  _ Lylac had no idea how much she would come to regret asking such an embarrassing and awkward question. As she stared at him mesmerized, softly textured cyan tendrils appeared around Sans illuminating the room in a cool aura.  _ Oh fuck what have I done?  _

“care to find out songbird?” Sans face grew extremely smug as he notices Lylac’s reaction to the manifested tendrils. Before Lylac can respond, the tendrils glided around Lylac’s body gently wiping off the splattered ketchup from her entire body before coming in just close enough to lick a blob of ketchup right off her face. The tendrils left behind a warm tingling slime across her skin as Lylac shivered involuntarily from pure blissful pleasure. And Sans was just paying way too closely to her, his attention focused on her movements and reactions. Lylac was too hot, she had to get away. 

“Uhm, NOPE!” Lylac instantly teleported to her room and locked it shut and tightly as she heard the echoing baritoned laughter throughout the walls. Lylac’s heart was pounding heavily against her chest. She wasn’t ready for any of this. It was too  _ thrilling. It was way too promising and exciting. UGH!  _ Lylac growled as she cursed herself.  _ Nope, not going to let it happen… I barely know him! UGH!!!! This is so frustrating!  _ Lylac decided to call it a night, there was way too much frustration to concentrate on anything. The only thing she could focus on was ignoring the feelings coursing through her when it comes to dealing with that freaking bonehead. 

\---

The morning came, and Sans was having none of it. He had finally fell asleep just an hour ago after a long night talking with her, and dealing with the fact they are all still on the surface. And that time was still moving forward. Sans could feel his skull pounding due to the banging on his ‘temporary’ room. That’s when Papyrus launched into his room with a plate of spaghetti and  a full bottle of ketchup. Sans was really grateful to have his brother around. As he took the plate and bottle and drowned his spaghetti in ketchup, he heard a distinct disgusted noise as Miss. Rivers stood right out the door. 

“Morning Mr. Sans. It’s about 12 in the afternoon sir, and I have errands to run so I need to take care of business with you brothers first before I leave.” Miss. Rivers stated bluntly as she was carrying two small boxes in her hands. “I promise it won’t be long. And it’ll be a way for all of you to explore outside the city as well.” Sans and Papyrus both looked curiously at Miss. Rivers as she strutted over in her mage’s uniform. Miss. Rivers just smiles at both of them as she hands them both the boxes. “These are called ‘Mirage Rings’. Since not all of mankind knows we exist, we’ve come up with better alternatives to living with them. I know that sounds terrible, but this means you both get human forms.” 

Both skeletal bros look at their boxes mesmerized as they took out their matching rings, everything looked ornate except for the lackluster gem in the middle that was merely dull. Miss. Rivers smiled at them both as she turned around and started to walk away. “WAIT? HOW DOES THIS WORK MISS.RIVERS??” Papyrus shyly asked as Rivers giggled to herself. “That’s right, almost forgot you are all new to this type of technology. The ring is tied to the wearer’s SOUL allowing the magic to transform their form to a degree. At least enough to transform a monster wearer to look like a living breathing human.” 

“whoa. so we can explore the world now. in hiding. but I guess it’s better than nothin’.” Sans shrugged before he noticed Miss. Rivers walking away again. He quickly piped up. “hey, is the songbird up yet?” Rivers giggles as she gave Sans a knowing look. “She’s already off doing her duties. But play with the ring as much as you like. As long as you wear it while active, you’ll have all the sensations of being human without the human part. It’s to help make you more believable in the public eye. But there are cities around the world where monsters can be themselves so do not threat.” Miss. Rivers waves to them as she exited out the door leaving the skelebros to their rings.

“AS MUCH AS I AM CURIOUS. I’M UNCERTAIN, WILL I STILL BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IF I DISGUISE MYSELF AS A HUMAN?” Papyrus mumbled sadly as Sans gave a soft light pat to his brother’s back and just smiled at him.

“i know you’ll still be my bro.  _ skin  _ or without.” Sans chuckled to himself as Papyrus groans loudly from the pun.

“I AM GOING TO PUT THIS ON IN MY OWN ROOM. I’LL BE OUT LATER ONCE I’VE DONE A THOROUGH INSPECTION.” Papyrus nyehs as he runs out of Sans room, leaving Sans with his ring.

Sans cautiously inspect the ring before putting some of his magic inside the gem which took it up and made the gem glow a brilliant indigo. Mesmerized, he slipped the ring on his index finger when suddenly his whole body started to glow. Before Sans realized, the ring used his magic to give him a human form. A shaggy white hair male with a five o’clock shadow. Sans eyes were a clear cyan blue with deep dark circles indicating his lack of sleeping habits. He was built big but was in no way super muscular as Sans examines his flesh and skin. Sans felt strangely full; after all he was used to being just bones. As he looked in a mirror, the first thought that left his mind was  _ hell i don’t look half-bad, for a freaking hermit.  _ Sans gave off his signature smile in a more classic but still creepy human fashion.

Just as he was about to leave his room, a tall human male wearing the same battle armor as his brother walks in practically beaming. His hair was just as white as Sans, only tamed and slicked back as this male had a more softer face compared to himself. His eyes were a brilliant orange as he smiled widely. “BROTHER! LOOK AT ME, I AM THE GREAT HUMAN PAPYRUS!” Papyrus posed, his brother was definitely more leaned and toned compared to Sans’s human form. The skeleton just chuckled as he was happy to see more of the brotherly resemblances that the human form showed.

“ya still great bro.” Sans warmly chuckles as his thoughts returned back to last night inside the kitchen with Lylac. All signals pointed Sans directly at the thought of her liking him. But he pushed them to the side. But now, he had another advantage as he began to think towards getting Lylac to confess to him, in more ways than one. Sans looked at his human form and thought to himself,  _ she hasn’t seen me like this yet. I want to see the look on her face on seeing me as a human. would she like me more this way?  _ Sans felt the need to confirm this information, even though he observed plenty of how she reacted to him normally. As he thought, his smile grew more wicked. Sans mind was on the delicious look on her face if she saw him like this and eventually finding out who he is. That’s when Sans officially decided to mess with Lylac using the ring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda image a human Sans would be good looking but a more solid guy. Then I mashed that with an image with an insane mad scientist. (Think Stein from Soul Eater's without the stitches, with scruff, and cyan eyes instead of gold.) 
> 
> But next chapter we'll see just how far Sans is willing to go to find out Lylac's secrets! Expect a fight next chapter. ;)


	5. Human very Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy! I am posting some early chapters because tomorrow my girl is going to be in town and I am going to be preoccupied! So two early chapters for this week! Also I'll be posting the drawing of my OC Lylac Lannister as soon as I can. Ok? Rejoice! 
> 
> What kind of shenanigans will Sans and Lylac be up to this chapter? A bit a fun lunch then off to see Frisk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lylac finds and interesting 'man'. ^.- You get the picture.

_ (New Years Day- Other Side)  _

Music was truly the healer of Lylac’s SOUL as she went to work separating paperwork inside the laboratory which laid at the bottom of the Giant Oak capital. Lylac's work seemed to be never ending as she dashed around the nearly empty area; twirling and gracefully dancing about as she belted out the resonating tone. And today, she was really felt the melodies of the music fit perfectly with her SOUL drive today.

“ _ It looks so easy being trapped inside this head of mine. Disturbing dreams and haunting things, they control my mind!”  _ Lylac’s thoughts wandered back to the long events of yesterday. “ _Dark desires, fill the fire! Suffocating, I can’t breath! Bet you loved to see me burn so move aside or come with me!”_ Thinking back to the talented and gifted little mute, and also back to the still creepy, but now more mysterious bonehead.  Lylac thought about those  _ eerie glowing tendrils,  _ but quickly pushed the thought to the very back of her mind and mentally locked that image away. She couldn’t afford to get distracted today, because today would be the first day as a Master Mage teaching a younger apprentice.

Lylac wasn’t still sure if she was going to truly teach Frisk, or even remotely considered the possibility of passing down the knowledge of her family’s magic down. Or if she was going to teach Frisk the basics and hope it’ll be enough to keep the kid content. But even then, Lylac probably couldn’t hold her secret if Frisk decided to pursue the ‘full-time mage’ gig.  _ I know the Grand Master told me to take my time with this, and to not overthink things. I can’t help to contemplate how much trouble those two are going to cause me. I can just feel it in my magic just how closely connected they are with the flow of time and space. If one, or both of them share my direct ability to TIME CONTROL; is it really an ability I should be trying to nurture knowing the extreme repercussions of misuse.  _ **_Could I live with that responsibility for the rest of time?_ ** Lylac was certainly uncertain, but she couldn’t let that stop her from exploring the possibilities. It was one of her major flaws, because of how many timelines she had to relive, Lylac’s mind naturally wandered to the many different possibilities/consequences inside her subconscious. This influenced by extreme procrastination until Lylac was absolutely certain she knew what was going to happen next. Lylac knew she was very lazy, but she also knew what expending too much power meant in a  **dire situation.**

_“I’ll always be your tortured soul! Don’t try to fix me up, just let me go! Come join me if you like! Help me on the other side!”_ With the help of music, Lylac is singing loudly and proudly as she finished her work up inside the lab.

Looking up at the ornate silver clock that hung neatly right next to the dark wood, Lylac saw it was about 12 in the afternoon now.  _ It’s time to refuel; I definitely shouldn’t try to use magic on an empty stomach. A mandatory lunch break is in order for today. And I have nothing else to do in the Lab right now, my research… I’ll need to get back to it eventually.  _ Pushing all other responsibilities out of her mind, Lylac let herself fall through the floor again allowing the void to consume her entire being until she way back in the middle of the Judgement Hall. With a huge sigh, Lylac smiled brightly. Food never sounded like a better distraction as she continued to walk towards the large openings outside the Grand Oak. Distracted with thoughts of food through, Lylac suddenly ran straight into something solid, something that  _ wasn’t there before.  _

Quickly, Lylac sprang back with a deep red blush and head down. “OH! I apologize I didn’t see you….there….” The man was well dressed with a long white lab coat, his hair practically glowing white against the sunlight with a lighter grey 5 o’clock shadow. The man’s eyes were slightly hidden against the dark transition lenses as the right one glew a slight blue before dimming. He laid a simple perfectly friendly smile as the words caught in Lylac’s throat and her SOUL thumped with a familiar sense of energy.  _ Well, what a charmer. But something about him seems creepy and familiar. But whoa,... he looks… Well… uhm brain pull yourself together this is just a run in with some strange random guy.  _ Lylac smiled brightly at him as she breathed out a sigh of relief.  _ And I almost thought this was Sans for a moment.  _ “Yes, uhm, I am sorry for bumping into you so hazardously in my own domain. I am usually much more aware than that… and now I’m just mumbling and uhm…. Sorry.” 

The man was right in front of her in an instant and gave her a flirtatious smug grin. “it’s all cool here lady. thought i check this place out.”  _ THAT VOICE!  _ It was so deep, smooth ,and rich with so much honey Lylac’s heart just dropped.  **_That… voice is so damn sexy._ ** It sounded like a certain skeletal roommate, but she still wasn’t certain who this gentleman is. Not yet at least. 

“OH! Uhm, cool! So uh, actually, uhm… You want to go grab some lunch? I actually run a section of the laboratory here if that’s where you’re heading doctor.” Lylac had tried to keep her cool, but she always had a thing for the smart and assertive people, humans or monsters. And this guy’s magical aura was overwhelming her own. This could be a nice distraction from her current troubles at least for the moment.

The man raised his eyebrow before giving a well-placed grin. “lunch? sure, i have the time to spare. actually, are their job openings in the lab per chance anyways sweetcheeks?”  _ Ugh, he sounds like the skeleton, but at least this guy actually looked like he has credentials. Well, if he’s looking for a job. I can make him my  _ **_personal assistant._ ** _ Wait, Lylac down girl. You don’t even know what his practice is.  _

“So Doctor, what do you practice?” Lylac smiled brightly as her eyes lit up with passion. “For me, I am using the general theories of physics, combined with my magic, and mixing music with my SOUL. It’s sort of a passion of mine. Uhm… Sorry there I go off rambling again.” The man just continued to wear his lazy relaxed smile as he walked towering over her.

“it’s fine, songbird. we nerds come in all sorts of different shapes and sizes. as for your question, i also practice as a physicist and even have specialties under quantum physics. through because of the surface I also like studying astrology for funsies. magic wise, i have a lot of experience dealing with SOULs.” The man winks at her as Lylac heart drops into her stomach and almost lurches from her very being.  _ Another SOUL reader? Well fuck he would have a guaranteed position under me. Oh universe be so kind and bless me this fine doctor to my practice. Please?  _ By now, Lylac hasn’t a thought about checking the man’s very SOUL. Because underneath all those layers of skin was one boney bastard. 

\---

_ heh. she doesn’t even recognize who i am. i thought she would be more cautious than this. maybe songbird doesn’t know about the rings? if so, this ball is definitely on my side of the court.   _ Sans continued to walk with Lylac until they stopped at this nifty tucked away cafe in the middle of town. Lylac urged Sans in and the whole place smelt like roasted coffee beans and chocolate everywhere. Lylac grabbed a seat at one of the smaller benches as Sans follows sitting right across from her. Taking off his glasses his human eyes glowed brilliantly indigo, before settling back down to a slight warmth. A live band was playing as Lylac ordered a simple black coffee with a donut to go with it, Lylac hasn’t had breakfast and this atmosphere was just soothing all around. 

“So, it sounds like if you do decide to do your work here, you’ll be working under my section I’ll just be honest with you.” Her giggling shyness made Sans almost melt. **Almost.** He wanted to milk all of her reactions as he could. Sans could smell her longing from here. _i’m just going to wait until she puts two and two together, or freakin’ straight up asks me. but she looks a bit distracted hehe. adorable._ Lylac’s face started to go flushed as she looked deep inside her cup as if she was contemplating. Sans simply smiled as he orders a burger with a side of ketchup. 

“is that so…?” Sans smiled very wickedly as his eyes sparked with magic for a moment. “i bet we’d make some great  _ chemistry _ songbird.” Lylac face almost hits the table as Sans chuckled at her reactive response. Lylac looked like she was crying but with a faced twisted with insane laughter, he loved it.

“Oh my god, I’m flattered doc. But I barely know ya. Besides, right now, I’m kinda dealing with a problem when it comes to that right now. I have temporary house guests who are two literal bonafide boneheads.” Lylac laughed as Sans face twitched for a moment like he was just stabbed. “One’s an adorable cinnamon roll, probably the greatest guy on the face of this planet. And his brother…” Lylac flushed red as Sans’s interests were extremely peaked as she laughed nervously.  “He’s a bit of a creep but very charming none the less. Through with how much he freaking annoys the ever living shit outta me, I don’t know. Too many new things are going on for me to just focus. And here I am tryin’ to distract myself with you. Sorry. I am not good with simple dates. I MEAN….” As the woman sighed, Sans was filled with pure pride. He was having affects on her as a man and as a monster. As he looked at Lylac, Sans immediately felt the urge to get more out of this, to get more from her, and to know Lylac as a human being. Suddenly, a deep sincere laughter seeped through him as Sans smile grew goofy, and sharper as his lightly lit blue tongue slightly pops out. The look of utter shock and realization across Lylac’s face as she looked up at Sans with a mixture of almost murderous disbelief. 

When the food came, Sans took the ketchup bottle and started drinking it, much to the waitress and Lylac’s sickly demise. “...” Lylac face fell straight as her eyes intensified in the utmost sadistic look he’s ever seen on the woman. He couldn’t tell if she wanted to rip him apart literally or not. “Sans. You are possibly one of the most irritating monsters I have ever had the displeasure of encountering. But clearly you are willing to go to lengths to get  _ right under my skin.  _ What’s worse,...” Lylac almost started crying right there, but she held herself as a firmly as she could without much movement. “If I was paying more attention I would of been able to tell the moment I looked at your SOUL.” Lylac sighed, as if admitting defeat as Sans just chuckled softly. 

“i’m a numbskull, what can i say?” Sans shrugged as he continued eating, keeping a close eye on Lylac as she looked like she’s experiencing going to hell and back again. Sans just sat there with the smuggest expressions as Lylac calmly sighed and put on a strained smile. “Well, you are certainly a smooth, but smug freaking shithead. But, I guess given the circumstances I would do the same.” Sans just gasp as he almost  _ choked _ despite being a skeletal monster. He laughed boisterously as he smiled genuinely at her.  “at least you’re takin it like a champ songbird. just amused by the fact you haven’t try ta attack me since i’ve been breathing like  _ death around your neck. _ ” Sans clicked his teeth like he normally would revealing his fangs as he gave her a soft smile. He had to admit he liked that woman’s style. Lylac had a lot of PERSEVERANCE to her soul. But there were much more  _ dire and extreme _ possibilities surrounding this woman to look any further than pure admiration. “So, i was thinking last night, and i think i should tag along with  _ you _ just to see how the goat family is doin’ ya know what i mean sweetheart?” Lylac just gave him a simple poker face as she stared down the skeleton with magic flaring wildly in her eyes.

“I know what you’re  _ implying.  _ And believe me it’s not that simple my thick-headed skeletal  _ pal. _ ” Lylac merely drew her hands to the table and activated her magic, with music softly flowing through her hands she created an image of Sans in his normal reverent form dancing. Sans chuckled darkly in amusement as Lylac purposely manipulated the form of her magic in front of Sans. “Like you my skeletal reverent boneboy, I have the absolute control over my magical form. I assure you I had a lot of time to learn just how to precisely and kinly manipulate my magical field. So go ahead,  **watch me** .” The look on Lylac’s face was determined and deliciously stubborn. Sans has never had someone to banter with before like this. It was new and exciting and as Sans felt his excitement his eyes human eyes suddenly started to turn black before his left one glew deviously bright cyan at Lylac.  _ does she seriously think I can’t figure it out just by watching her? well, it’s been awhile since I had anymore to practice my magic on. heh.  _ **_challenge accepted_ ** _ lady.  _ Sans smile just grew deviously wicked as he stared with her with half-lidded eyes void filled eyes. “songbird, you underestimate my own magical control. looks like we are going to be doing a little tango then.” Lylac just rolled her eyes as she stared icily at the numbskull.

“Please, I’ll  _ walts  _ you right out the door and you wouldn’t even knew what hit you” Lylac groaned at she looked at the time. “It’s time for the kid’s first day of training. Don’t get in my way or I’ll show you ways bones shouldn't bend.” Before Sans could retaliate, a gigantic and seriously mean-looking wolf monster is just stood there growling at Lylac. Sans magic immediately flares up at the amount of malice radiating within this monster bastard. 

“Banchee… I am here for your head.” Lylac just kept her poker smile up as she sipped her coffee. Sans wondered why Lylac wasn’t reacting violently towards the wolf monster, but then he suddenly sees a ring of intense magical energy around the monster’s throat as the woman’s eyes stared dangerously at it. Sans sat there in awe focusing on the lightly swirling magic around the monster’s throat. 

“Are you now boy?” Lylac stood up and looked down at the wolf monster with a wide smile on her face as her hand tugged on magical energy and brought her face to his. “Should you really be calling the Banshee out in an area like this? Because I am pretty sure with the amount of witnesses I have around me, I would be pretty justified  _ taking your SOUL to hell. _ ” Sans just looked at her with his guard up ready to jump in if things got too much for her.  _ banshee? heh.  _ Sans paid closely to her magic as it started squeezing tied tightened around the wolf monster.  _ oh fuck. is she about to dust that monster?!  _ “Listen, you are not worth my time. So before you decide you want this Banchee to claim your SOUL.  **How about you just be a good boy and go home to your master. I am not in the mood today.** ” Lylac released her magical hold on the wolf monster as it stumbled and nearly galloped right out of the restaurant with it’s tail tucked between it’s legs.  

“whoa. ya a scary _bitch_ you know that little banshee.” Lylac’s whole face turned a bright tomato red as Sans human face reverted back to normal with the smuggest expression. Lylac gave Sans a deathly glare before huffing and shifted her focus back to the hour on the clock. “Don’t use that nickname, that’s a titled I earned after the amount of LOVE I’ve gained. To me, I consider it a direct challenge to show them why I have that nickname. It’s not something I am proud of, in fact, being called a banshee just makes it seem like I was the one who chose to fight them. **I’m** **just the one who had to end fights by any means necessary.** Unless I am to consider you my **enemy, do not call the banshee.** ” Sans felt the intense pulse of her magic through him as Lylac forced her influence on him for a moment, making her point as she gently squeezed and then pulled away her magic. Sans truly felt the weight of Lylac’s sins on her soul as her magic tingled off of him. Sans couldn’t help but feel even more intrigued with the woman. He almost couldn’t the amount of excitement that radiated off of himself as Lylac decided to call the waitress for the receipt.   _i guess it’s time to go and say hi to tha kid. i wonder how they will react to a human version of myself?... nah. maybe next time._ Sans took of the ring, and with all his magic returning directly to his SOUL his form reverts back into it’s normal goofy smug self. Making Lylac glare at Sans harder, making it known she still wasn’t happy with his sudden change. 

\---

_ Damn, boneboy fooled me well today. I didn’t know their mirage rings had come in already. At least I don’t have any more delusions about “Dr. Sans ‘the motherfucking’ Skeleton.” And I was seriously hoping his human form would be a distraction away from said motherfucker himself.  _ Lylac continued keeping a close eye on Sans who returned his mirage ring into his pocket and just simply smiled at her with his now more bonier expressions. 

“does things like that happen often with you, songbird?” Lylac sighed with relief as Sans decided to dropped the new nickname for now. “You have no idea Bonehead. I don’t know how things worked Underground but there are all types here ranging from human to monster to demon to fairy to whatever.” Lylac shrugged as she finished her coffee before giving him a serious look. “I normally strive to avoid fights as much as possible. But in my position, you have a clear target painted on your back at all times. And I have my fair share of run-ins with crazies, even more insane than yourself skeleton man.” Sans smiled grew more wicked as Lylac sighed in deeply. “That’s not a challenge bonehead. Honestly, I wish I could just dropped this mage gig all together.” Sans raised his bonebrow at her still keeping his more wicked grin as he listened attentively to her, before he clicked his teeth back together he gave Lylac a more softer look.“why haven’t ya quit then, songbird?” The waitress caught there attention before Lylac could respond. The little cat monster was smiling gratefully at Lylac.

“Master Lannister it’s always an honor having you in our cafe, especially after dealing with such an unruly customer with no manners. The manager wanted me to let you know that your food is free for today as thanks for taking care of that nasty, rude wolf monster miss!” The gray tabby monster looked at Lylac with a wide smile before Lylac smiled gently at her and nodded. “Thanks, but there’s no need to call me Master Lannister, just call me Lylac Miss. Alice.” Lylac took the tabby’s paw and shook it while giving the tabby a flirtatious wink. The tabby cat squealed in excitement, and just as Lylac cut her eyes over to Sans, she could feel the radiating malice silently seeping through him. “Lylac! Aw! You should come up with the live band and sing for us! It’s been awhile and I sure the manager would definitely hand the mike over to you.” Lylac shook her head through before both Sans and herself stood up from the table towering over the smaller petite tabby. “Sorry, but I got a kid to go train in just 15 minutes. Otherwise, I would of been happy too.” The tabby just nodded sadly before seeing both Sans and Lylac outside the cafe door.“uh, you swing that way songbird?” Sans did the best he could but Lylac picked up the hint of jealousy seeping through the skeleton. Lylac smiled sort of more wickedly at this.

“Nah, I swing all ways. I even used to be in multiple consensual relationships with multiple people of all kinds.” Lylac shrugged nonchalantly as she swayed her hips slightly. “The best way to put it is that I’m a polyarmonic pansexual. I love everyone. Through I haven’t been in any serious relationships for three years.” Lylac looked away from Sans as her emotions started to get the better of her, remembering those she had loved,  _ and lost long ago _ . Sans just walked with her with a contemplative look on his face. 

“polyarmonic? I’ve never somethin’ like that before. most monsters i know go for the classic ‘one on one’ relationships sweetheart.” Sans looked conflicted but it was clear he was trying not to judge. Lylac just smiled sweetly and understandingly at Sans. With the amount of monsters that came from the Underground, she wasn’t surprised about that fact. It’s still even more common on the surface to have monogamous relationships instead of multiple ones. “Well, with polyamory, it really depends on the consent of all parties involved. Communication is a huge key and for me, there could never be too much love. Well… there is such thing as too much LOVE, but I hope you still  know what I mean by that.” Sans smile was a bit strained but it seemed like he had a better understanding, to a degree. “i just wonder how that works with SOULMATES.” Lylac gave him a look of confusion before just shrugging it off. “Beats me, I haven’t had anyone share their SOUL with mine. I don’t plan on sharing mine anytime soon either.” 

Sans gave Lylac a more devious look before they finally reach an even bigger mansion built into these gigantic sky high oak trees. At the entrance there was two huge ornate wooden oak doors with a gold plate on the right hand that stated, ‘Lionheart Estate’. Lylac sighed as she took to the device next to the door and pressed a distinct green button, before a shrill high pitched and angry static buzzed through. “Grand Master Lionheart Estate, this is the head maid Hilda speaking, what’s your business today?” 

“Hildy, it’s Master Lannister, I’m here to see the kid and talk to their monster folks today! Oh, and I have a guest with me who’s here to see them as well! Come on Hildy and open up already!” Before Lylac can say another word, one of the big wooden doors open and a tiny figure darted out before tackling Sans into a huge hug! 

~Sans! Sensei Lylac! Wait, is it ok to call you my Sensei pretty lady?~ Frisk cooed inside Lylac’s SOUL before she just laughed and nodded in approval. _Sensei huh? I still wonder if the kid likes anime?_ As the kid giggled as such Sans set them aside gently and gave Frisk his signature lazy grin. Then Toriel and a tiny little old scowling woman came out the grand door to greet them.

“Hey, little banshee. Are you here to get these damn monsters outta the Grand Master’s house?” The little angry woman wore a highly decorated maid’s outfit, clearly she’s Hilda. “Don’t call me that you hag, and no, I am here to train the little one how to use magic.” Lylac never liked Hilda or her monsterphobic/mythphobic view on things, but she was the Grand Master’s best maid and she kept the gigantic estate cleaned. So Lylac had to play nice, mostly. “Banshee I’ll call you whatever you are. Especially, with that high LOVE you have, I’m going to call you out for what you are.” But the woman was grazing on Lylac’s last nerve and clearly Toriel’s as well as she looked like she’s been dealing with this all day. (And unfortunately, she had too.)

“My child.” Toriel put a gentle firm hand Lylac’s shoulder giving her a motherly smile that melted Lylac completely until she was relaxed. “How about we go discuss things inside about Frisk’s magical education.” Frisk ran excitedly up into Toriel’s arms as the goat mother gave them a big warm furry hug. As they all made their way inside the bright golden wooded estate, Lylac took the  **SAVE POINT** in her hand and gently felt the magic flow around her.

_ *As you are surrounded by the firey warmth of the Grand Master’s Estate. You prepare yourself to train the kid with questions about their true abilities. Will this just be about the basics, or will you have to seriously consider other possibilities. Would you like to SAVE?”  _

_**YES/** _ No _ **_*_ ** _ I really rather go home now. _ * _

_ *progress saved.*  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out the details about the conditions of Lylac training Frisk next chapter. 
> 
> I will be posting more art, but I am new when it comes to using a drawing tablet so the art will kind of be slow coming. But hopefully it will help paint a better picture of our story later on.


	6. Terms and Conditions Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter for this week! Now I don't know how long I am going to be posting two chapters a week for, but I guess as long as the muse is still working I'll abuse the opprotunity to show you all the darker recesses of my mind. (And believe me, this story will get much MUCH darker.) Art Coming Soon. 
> 
> Lylac begins to discuss what training under her truly means for Frisk's possible future. And something else was added as wager to Lylac and Sans's ongoing bet. How does the future look for Frisk? Find out now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara identifies as female.

Today was the big day, and Frisk was beyond excited as they overheard Lylac’s voice through the intercom. They couldn’t wait to burst out the door as they saw Lylac and Sans standing at the door with their equally lazy grins.  _ Huh? I wonder if they are getting along better now?  _ Frisk couldn’t hold in their happiness as they tackle Sans until they almost fall over. ~Sans! Sensei Lylac!!! Oh, is it ok if I call you Sensei pretty lady?~ Lylac’s giggle and nod was enough to make this day perfect for Frisk, almost…. 

“Hey, little banshee. Are you here to get these monsters outta the Grand Master’s place?” The old woman grumbled as Lylac’s smile gained a very irritated glint in her eyes. Frisk and their adoptive parents had to deal with a whole day and night of this woman watching over them like a hawk. They didn’t really like her; Frisk merely chalked it up her just being a bitter old woman. “Don’t call me that you old hag, and no, I am here to train the little one on how to use their magic.” Lylac almost growled back irritably, forcing her smile to stay in place. Sans put Frisk down as they started to bounce excitedly in his arms. Frisk had so many questions for the mysterious lady in her purple mage robes as their mother came to greet them, and to break up the tension growing between the pretty but creepily smiling lady and the bitter old hoot.

“My child.” Frisk looked up at Toriel as she laid a gentle paw on Lylac, causing their Sensei to almost instantaneously ease up despite the old maid’s words. “How about we go inside and discuss Frisk’s magical education.” Frisk couldn’t take off inside the golden wooden mansion soon enough as they all entered the grand foyer where Asgore and the Grand Master himself were seemingly and casually talking to one another. 

“Oh! Miss. Lannister it’s so very good for you to join us. And you brought an extra guest!” The Grand Master was always so cheerful it seemed to Frisk. At least they hadn’t seen the Grand Master angry yet. “Are you getting back in the game there Miss. Lannister?” Their goatly mom almost lost it when she looked at Sans with his face all blue temporarily. Lylac wasn’t paying attention much either as her face grew a shade of red.  “Master! This one just wanted to see his friends nothing more... right?”Lylac gave Sans a hard glare which made Frisk giggle, they had confidence that Lylac would come around eventually for Sans. Afterall, last night made it certain that Lylac was going to play a much more important part of their lives from here on. Especially, since Chara made her appearance again last night.

*1:00am, Grand Master Household last night*

Frisk was just merely trying to get some shut eye; but they couldn’t because their mind kept going back to the mysterious lady that found them all. Frisk was normally a very good judge of character, they were certain that Lylac wasn’t going to cause any harm to them, or their Underground family. But there was also something unsettling lying just beneath the surface. A very familiar and dark feeling. 

<She’s just like you Frisky.> The sickly sweet voice spoke. <Outside all of that so-called goodness lays a murderer…. Just like you.> The laughter was enough to make Frisk pull their hair as they resist the pull of malevolence within. Chara made her observations about their newfound Sensei clear.  ~Why don’t you just crawl back to the void you came from? After everything, all the genocide runs, why don’t you just leave me alone?! I’m not letting you reset all of our hard work now!~ Frisk snapped inside their SOUL as the sickly black crossed through within. Chara suddenly appeared in front of them in a spectral form with ominously glowing ruby eyes and a simple smile that stood their floating in front of Frisk.

<Wasn’t plannin’ on it Frisky. This new stuff is way too interesting for me to pass up. Besides, back when I was even remotely considered human, monsters considered the human mages to be the true evil. And that was back when monsters were beginning to be consider a real myth.> Chara leaned back and sat on nothingness as they twirled a bright red spectral knife around. <So seein’ a human mage actually vouch for their sanctuary, in this clearly new era of mages and monsters living together; what can I say? I am a curious kid.> Chara laughed insanely as Frisk’s whole body shuddered at the implications of the laughter.  <What idiots. All that power, and it seems they haven’t tried to take over this damn world! And what’s better, you're actually going to train with that woman.> Frisk didn’t like the the way Chara was talking it, but at least for now they didn’t have to worry about a reset. Frisk was determined to see if Lylac could help them with this problem. They had a feeling that Lylac at least knew something with the way they acted around everything around them. Frisk couldn’t help but see a lot of Sans within Lylac as well. They were going to trust this information to Lylac and hopefully they can get a moment to speak alone,  _ or at least around Sans _ . 

*present time*

Knowing how both Sans and Chara reacted towards Sensei Lannister, it was time to see if the ever smiling woman could help them. “Hey, kiddo. Are you and your folks are ready to discuss your future magical wielding abilities?” Frisk perked up and gave a hard nod as they guide them to the goat parents. Toriel looking relatively nervous while Asgore stood there practically beaming at their child, it made Frisk feel a whole lot better that Marxus and Asgore basically talked to one another until one absolutely needed to excuse themselves. Asgore was certain that these human mages mainly met no harm, except for possibly Hilda of course. Lylac bowed in front of of Master Marxus showing her respect and then shaking Asgore’s huge paw which engulfed Lylac’s hand. “It’s good to see you again King Asgore, and Lady Toriel. And unfortunately for you Sans, I need to discuss the issue of Frisk’s magic alone with them. It’s like a doctor/patient confidentiality except with masters/students.” 

~Sans can come if he wants too! I mean, if he wants too.~ Frisk bounced excitedly as the color on Lylac’s face drained. Frisk noticed almost immediately and looked away sadly as Lylac sighed. “What about your mom and dad kiddo? Toriel, Asgore, do you want Sans there as well?” Lylac looked at their goat parents with a perfect poker face, just like it wouldn’t matter to her either way. Frisk knew otherwise, Lylac’s eyes looked desperate. The skeleton through stood there which his hands in his lab pockets and grinning almost expectantly at them as well. Asgore was about to say something before Toriel interjected, “Sans is a dear friend of mine who watched over Frisk for me during their time in the Underground. I trust him enough for this conversation.” Lylac sighed deeply as she motioned Sans over to them as well. Sans teleporting just right in front of Lylac’s face making her step back, her poker face dropping for a few moments as Lylac glared hard at Sans while blushing.  _ Sorry Sensei, I promise Sans isn’t a bad guy, just an annoyingly hilarious one.  _ Frisk giggled to themselves as they all started to move and make their way to the gigantic living space with plenty of couches and areas to sit. 

Frisk could now feel Chara watching in the back of their mind as they all prepare to discuss Frisk’s future now that they are going to be training in magic. 

_ *The future looks uncertain, but you are determined to see what magical training will do for you. Looking at all the faces of these casual but uncertain adults fills you with DETERMINATION. Would you like to save?* _

_**Yes!** / _ No? (But why not?) _ _

__ *progress saved.* _ _

__ \--- _ _

_ Damn kid, you threw a monkey wrench in my plans. Good thing I don’t have to talk about specific abilities yet. But unfortunately, I am giving this stubborn freaking bonehead more information then I really want to.  _ Lylac sighed deeply as the very freaking bonehead decided to sit right next to her as well. Sans pin pricks looking straight looking towards the Dreemurr family, but the way Sans was positioned, he was keeping Lylac close enough to make her feel just slightly uncomfortable. Fortunately, Lylac has dealt with much worse interrogators as she sat comfortably with a happy smile and relaxed eyes. 

Her master decided to speak first. “Lady Lannister, it’s an honor to be giving you your first apprentice. After much discussion with the King of the Underground; both parents grant you permission to teach basic studies. Now the young ambassador of monsters is in your hands. I give them my full confidence in you; now you give them your conditions, and be honest but flat as possible. Because as you know, Master Lylac Lannister that you have your own confidential information to handle on a daily bases.  But both these royal powerful beings have sworn to keep anything you disclose to themselves. Nothing we talk about leaves this room I promise you my Lady Lannister.” In times like these, Lylac really hated how the Grand Master knew how to work around her tendencies to hide things, but also knowing she had things to hide as well.  _ So this is how it’s going to be huh? The Grand Master must be sure this kid is something. And if they are that something, then it’ll be my responsibility to make sure they are trained and that they also know how not to use their magic. And if they chose the wrong path… it would be my responsibility to clean up the mistake. And make sure not another tragedy happens.  _ Lylac looked over to Sans who was listening attentively, he was  _ disturbingly  _ quiet, taking in all the information from here on. Lylac gazed back over to Frisk who know looked like they had found something.  _ Heh, ok here goes nothing then. Let’s see how I tango this one.  _

“As your new Sensei, as you would like to call me.” Lylac smiled brightly. “I am here to make sure you’re able to control your magical abilities. Which means basic studies on how to control the magic in your SOUL kiddo.” Lylac laid out her hand to Frisk as she smiled gently. “Will you allow me, and your family here to look at your SOUL kiddo?” Frisk quickly nodded as the brilliant scarlet heart appeared from their chest and burst with passionate determination. As Frisk’s SOUL floated over to Lylac she looked attentively at it. Suddenly, a faint line of black ooze crawled faintly from the bottom right hand side that only Lylac noticed at first before her eyes erupted in a faint cyan color. “Kiddo, your SOUL is beautiful and most importantly powerful. Powerful neither in a good nor bad way, but it’s a strong will that guides you. This… I will have to see you one on one later Frisk. Because, you see, monsters know but humans normally don’t, but your SOUL is the most precious thing about you.” Lylac gently let the SOUL simply float back inside the child’s chest. “As your first and the most important lesson that all human and mythical beings should know,  **is that your SOUL reveals everything about you when you simply hand it to someone.** About your feelings, desires, intentions,  **even your sins.** It reveals everything. Now with my intentions, I haven’t looked too deeply. But always keep in mind who you bare your SOUL to for now on.” Frisk looked liked they could have almost fainted with how close Chara came to showing herself to Lylac, and  _ to Sans.  _

Toriel looked like she approved with the way Lylac was handling Frisk with care as she explained the utter importance of the SOUL. And Asgore gave a hard but approving nod as Lylac continued to explain. “As of right now, I am going to be catching you up to the basic studies of magic. Once your basic studies are done, I will be assessing your type of magic. This is also very important, because not all magic is created equal unfortunately. And by your luck of the draw, Grand Master believes you would make a good apprentice for me. And Frisk, I have a very rare and different type of magic that classifies me in a very specific category. I’ll show you my I.D. to you. Which all of you in this room who don’t have one yet, you will get one with me in another day from now.” Lylac pulled out her I.D. and threw it accurately at Frisk, which by shock by the kid’s reflexes they catch flawlessly. As Frisk looked at her I.D. he looked in awe as they read,  **Judge Master Lylac Lannister, Class S WMD, Abilities:Classified (Need-to-Know Only).** Frisk looked over to Lylac as she nodded and took her I.D. back. “In the magical world humans and monsters share, my magic classifies me as a potential  _ Weapon of Mass Destruction _ . This is very important Frisk, because coming into this, I would rather you know that life is sometimes unfair. And Asgore, Toriel…  _ Sans _ … This is something you all need to understand as well. Because if it turns out that Frisk being given to me means they share the same abilities as me, well  **they will have to become a full-** **_time_ ** **mage to control their abilities.”** Frisk felt as if they won the jackpot, by this conversation alone, it meant that Lylac and Frisk had even higher probabilities that they share knowledge. 

Both Asgore and Toriel looked stricken with worry as Sans now had his pin pricks locked on Lylac.  He now looked extremely serious, no longer smiling. “I promise, I have good control over my magic. But for Frisk, it means without the training, the overwhelming magic within their soul will take control and possibly cause massive destruction. That’s why Grand Master Marxus decided to assign me to Frisk. Because I live everyday to prevent unfortunate tragedies from happening. And I will give my life and my own SOUL to protect the kid and everyone within the Circle of Baile and this city with my life.” Lylac’s magic roared in her eyes passionately as she teleported in front of the Dreemurr family, and gazed at them with a soft but deep expression as she simply smiled. “I promise to do whatever I can necessary for Frisk so they can live happily and safely.” 

Frisk ran up to Lylac and gave her a huge hug as they look up at her with slight tears in their eyes, thankful that Lylac would eventually open up given the circumstances. ~Sensei! I’ll do my best for you! I feel determined now more than ever!~ Frisk smiled at Lylac as her expression soften to a true genuine smile for them. Lylac couldn’t help but feel  _ happiness _ , the child looked as if they found a savior, when in reality they found their judgement. Lylac was going to have to keep an eye out on  Frisk now that they were close to most certainly sharing the same abilities as herself. And if that is true, Lylac will give her life to prevent another thing like her very sister from appearing again. She was willing to make it personal responsibility to assure herself that time kept moving  _ forward.  _

“The basic lessons can be taught around your parents and anyone else. Honestly, no one will know the type of magic you use until you actually use it for that purpose. And now, our main objective is to get you to  _ use magic.  _ And learning how to control your magic with your SOUL since unlike your parents, human are not made entirely out of magic. The only magical thing about humans is our SOULs. Not all human SOULs can wield magic, but you can Frisk.” Lylac kept her smile as she walked over to the uncertain goat parents as they looked ready with questions. 

“Will Frisk be learning anything dangerous?” Toriel asked softly but firmly as Lylac stood there before them. Lylac sighed as she dealt with the serious questions now. “After basic studies, if my hypothesis turns out to be correct, then Frisk will have to train in self-defense for not only their safety, but the safety of everyone else as well. But that type of training won’t come until they are of age. In a year once they hit 13, they will be of age to start learning physical and magical self-defense along with honing their abilities so they can control their powers better.” Toriel nodded grimly as Asgore also looked to have the same reaction to the response. Lylac couldn’t blame them through, after all they are the kid’s parents in the end. “Normally, this would still be the decision of the parents. But after a certain incident that happened some years ago, we can’t afford to take any chances. We want to be fair, but we also don’t want to end up screwing up something that can’t be fixed either.” Both of the goat monsters looked at each other attentively gagging the other’s mutual reaction before nodding silently in agreement. 

“We will agree to this, only on  **one condition.”** Asgore stood high and mighty towering over Lylac as he motioned Sans to his side. “If Grand Master Marxus would allow it, since this is my child, I would like to ask if my  **Judge** and son of the great and late Royal Scientist Dr. W.D. Gaster look over the training between Mage Lylac and my child.” Lylac never felt so nauseous in her life as Sans simply waved at Lylac with the smuggest expressions. Toriel looked to have a huge weight lifted off her shoulders, and Frisk clearly looked pleased with the outcome of this meeting. Lylac still through had her trump card. 

“Lady Lannister, what do you say? At this point I trust your call on this, but honestly I give my approval regardless.” Marxus chimed in as Lylac looked to become even more frustrated right underneath her strained smile. 

“Only if Sans meets one of my conditions first. And Sans, yes it does deal with that little bet.” Lylac admitted as the Grand Master looked at her extremely amused. Asgore nodded as Sans stepped forward which his skeletal hands in his pocket and his perma-grin spread smugly across his face. “Inside the Grand Oak where my Judgement Hall is, you will fight me on a match called  **_insta-death_ ** **.** Now it’s not as scary as it sounds, all you have to do is hit me once with your magic. If you do, then I’ll officially allow you to watch over the kid’s training sessions with me, and about the other reward as well, I’ll officially welcome you as a member of the lab team as well. Which will give you special access to what my abilities can actually do. Sound like a fair deal numbskull?” Sans just chuckled as he kept what he considered a victory closely under wraps and hidden beneath a smile. 

“it’s a deal, songbird. through winning your bet might be harder for you than you thought.” Sans was clearly satisfied with the outcome as well as everyone else in the room. Lylac stood there looking exhausted but with a smile that gently crossed her face. _We’ll see about that boneboy, I have the home field advantage. There’s no way you could possibly defeat me._

Lylac walked over to Toriel and smiled at her. “Well, I got to look at the kid’s SOUL now and give them a full workup. This should only take about an hour or two but now I must request that you all let me go ahead and bring Frisk to my Judgement Hall,  **alone.”** As much the goat parents would love to be there every step of the way with their child, doing a reading was a very private thing and meant to be kept between those you trust with absolutely everything. And there was certain things that sometimes needed to be kept from even your closest ones. Toriel and Asgore both nodded in agreement but Sans clearly had other plans. 

“i did say i do a lot of SOUL work songbird. mind if I tag along for the parent’s sake? i mean this is still new and all.” Lylac could feel the bullshit coming through Sans’s teeth. She knew that all that all that Sans wants to do is to get information and keep his sockets on Lylac on all times. Lylac knew she wasn’t completely trusted, and she couldn’t have that over her during this process, especially with sometimes overwhelming amount of LOVE she had in her SOUL. If Lylac slipped, Frisk could get seriously hurt. “Bonehead, I seriously need you to stay here. You would be distracting for this process.” The skeleton just wagged his bonebrows suggestively as Lylac turned a deep shade of red. “Not like that, I mean the  _ intent of the situation could change the flow of the examination.  _ In other words, this needs to be only between two SOULs. Three SOULs could make it harder to control that flow.” Sans eyelights now burned with confusion and curiosity as Lylac started to feel as if she was talking to a  _ wall _ made of bones. Lylac sighed as she threw a quick link through her SOUL to Sans’s. ~A human’s emotions directly affect the way we handle our SOULs and powers. I know you don’t completely trust me, as I don’t completely trust you. If I try to handle a SOUL examination with you around like that, my LOVE could hurt the kid’s SOUL. I need to be alone with them so I can concentrate so  **that doesn’t happen. Take the hint already.** ~ 

Sans stared at Lylac with an expression she didn’t quite understand until he chuckled softly. *you’re nervous around me?  yeah you're right, i don’t quite trust ya or that LOVE in your soul. but i don’t think ya a bad gal, and i love bustin’ chops. if i truly thought you intended harm,  **you be dead where you stand.*** Sans’s tone within her SOUL was gentle if not understanding. Maybe they were beginning to understand one another. *besides, i think after ya bet i we’ll have plenty of time to discuss things.* Or Sans is way beyond over confident and is letting Lylac have her way because he think’s he’ll have his soon enough. But Lylac was willing to accept that answer, if not a bit reluctantly so. ~We’ll see bonehead.~ Sans just smiled at Lylac smugly as he walked passed her, gripping her shoulder momentarily in a reassuring gesture. “i get tha picture sweetheart. i’ll be here punning with my favorite goat mom.” Tori giggled as Sans walked over and started exchanging puns every other sentence.  _ Well at least I finally get to be alone with the kid. I rather know now what I am looking forward to in the future. I’ll go with my gut on this.  _

Lylac smiled brightly at the jumping and excitable new little apprentice. “You ready to go little buddy?” Frisk bounced excitedly into Lylac’s arms as her magic activated for a moment, once Lylac knew everyone was looking away she quickly fell with him through the floor and into the darkness of the void. Lylac checked Frisk to make sure they were holding up well, and they didn’t seem to take notice yet looking into Lylac’s cold burning cyan eyes. They appeared in the Judgement Hall within the Grand Oak as everything glistened gold and silver all throughout the halls. Frisk was amazed as they grinned widely at Lylac before lifting up a single finger. ~Wait just a moment. I kind of have to warm up to do this.~ 

As Frisk cleared their voice, a sweetly warm and childish sound came resonating from deep inside their vocal cords. “Hiya, pretty sensei! I bet you didn’t figure I could talk?” Lylac heart almost dropped as Frisk managed to break through her mask for a moment and see the look of pure surprise spread across Lylac’s entire being.  “Ah, you're full of surprises as well bucko.” Lylac smiled almost strained and nervously. She was very hesitant about doing this, but the overwhelming feelings of curiosity was consuming her. “Just one second kiddo, I need to catch up with myself a bit here.” Lylac’s fingers gently caressed the SAVE POINT sitting against her collarbone.

*This was a moment of truth. But you still reassure yourself as you decide to make an out. Just in case…. For the first time in awhile, you feel **determined** as your apprentice looks up to you expectantly. Would you like to save?* 

**_Yes (you feel you don’t have anymore time to hesitate.) /_ ** _ No (Need more time to think it over.)  _

_ *progressed saved.* _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, so now we are going to move on to character discoveries next chapter. Now that Frisk and Lylac are alone, what will Lylac officially decide to do with Frisk once they see what's in their SOUL? What does the future for Lylac look like now that Frisk and Sans are closing in on the truth of things. Find out on Terms and Conditions Pt. 2. 
> 
> Sans: *waggles browbones at Lylac* 
> 
> Lylac: How the fuck do you do that??? *facepalms*


	7. Terms and Conditions Pt. 2: (minor-mild Trigger Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks! Part 2 has finally come! And Lylac's past is about to be further explained. Out of the natural anxious and worrying nature within my heart, I am going to go ahead and mark this chapter with a slight trigger warning. 
> 
> I haven't gotten too far into detail in what exactly what happened to Lylac, but she does not have a happy past, at all. So if you have ever experienced personal trauma within your own family, that topic will specifically be mentioned in this chapter. Through I can assure you that I haven't gotten into any specific details in this chapter, I will still warn you about the trigger mention regardless. Familial abuse and neglect is not joke, through hopefully we eventually laugh despite our misadventures. 
> 
> (Update) I will be posting all my artwork on Facebook and Tumblr so just check out my pages there. 
> 
> On with the story now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Minor-Mild Alert
> 
> *Mentions of Familial Abuse and Neglect

Lylac looked over to Frisk to make sure they haven’t noticed anything. But they stood there with a fiercely determined look on their child-like face.  _ I guess this is the moment of truth for Frisk and I. I’m going to make my call on this quickly, because time unfortunately is always of the essence. Never know when it might  _ **_RESET._ ** Lylac motioned a slight luring gesture and Frisk’s SOUL popped back out again, only this time Lylac wasn’t smiling normally. Lylac saw that corruption within their SOUL. They needed to judge the kid here and now, then decide....  **Whether to SPARE or FIGHT the kid.**

Lylac face grew solemn and serious as Frisk began to notice Lylac’s tension. Which in turn, Frisk gave Lylac a gentle and reassuring smile and urged her to go on. Lylac began to relax her shoulders, but stood there facing down Frisk… preparing for the worse. “My student I brought you here for two reasons actually, both of them deal with your SOUL.” Frisk nodded as kept their smile. “Number One: I am going to personally analyze your SOUL and help assign you a starting class rank. But, before that, and most importantly… Number Two: I’m going to ask you,  **have you ever killed anyone before kid?”** Frisk’s voice went back all the way down to their throat as they resist the urge to panic.  **Panicking never helps the situation, never.** “The reason why I ask this, despite the fact I can see your LOVE is only 1, **it’s because I see dark corruption within your very SOUL.** ” 

Frisk looked to have not known how to respond to the question at first, but as they took a deep breath. They began to speak softly. “Yes and no, Sensei Lylac. Uhm, I actually needed to talk to you about this as well. But I don’t know where to begin.” Lylac’s features turned soft and very sympathetic, but her heart was attempting to burst from her chest. She had a very bad feeling about this next conversation. Still, she gave Frisk a smile and urged them to go on. “Well, I guess the first thing I want to talk about is my abilities. Uhm, I’m just going to say it, have you ever had the world just suddenly RESET on you? Like a videogame?” 

Lylac’s face grew pale and her entire body looked as if it erupted into violet flames as her eyes glowed with an intense cyan. “ **RESET? Frisk… you can RESET?** ” _This cannot be happening._ Lylac wanted to deny what she just heard. **_This CANNOT be happening right now._** Lylac was now visibly shaken as she stared at Frisk’s SOUL intently and seeing the swirling oozing appearing faintly almost _playfully._ Frisk was also panicked by Lylac’s sheer reactions, she almost looked exactly like Sans, a look that was specific for appearing **Genocide Runs.** As Frisk was about to speak again, Lylac immediately put their finger up in a “be quiet” gestured as she began to forcibly relax herself. “Frisk, **_we share the exact same abilities._** ” Lylac smiled darkly as she held herself together, the memories of **her feminine maniacal laughter** seeping _deep_ inside her SOUL. “Do you want to see my **SOUL** Frisk?”

As they nod nervously, Lylac’s hand gently glided across her breastplate and she summoned her  **SOUL.** The colors painting the Judgement Hall in galaxy like patterns in an array of hues of every imaginable colors, Lylac’s physical SOUL glowing brightly until settling on a soft, but rich violet color. As music started to play, Frisk realized that this human mage was summoning her battlefield. ( _ Maybeshewill - In Another Life, When We Are Both Cats _ ) 

As Frisk started to back away Lylac’s eyes now shined a violet color which occasionally shift to a golden yellow. As they saw their own SOUL draw out from them in a brilliant ruby color, Frisk saw their  **OPTIONS** appear. 

_*Does she plan on fighting?*_

_**FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY** _

Lylac just simply smiled as she suddenly flew through one of the pillars and right behind Frisk as she looked as their options. As Frisk turned around, they saw Lylac’s  **OPTIONS,** and their jaw dropped.

_*You have already made your promise long ago.*_

_**FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY** _

“We can see each other’s options, which is very common starting trait among  **Soul Readers.** First, show me what you can do. Go ahead,   **ACT** and try to examine my stats.” Lylac spoke simply as if she was explaining the weather. Frisk looked at their  **OPTIONS.**

**FIGHT [ACT] ITEM MERCY**

**_*Examine_ **

_ *Flirt _

_ *Insult  _

_ *Sing _

_ * **Sensei Lylac Lannister: LV 100 HP 250 ATK 175 DEF 175 MAG 500*** _

_ *You had a feeling that if you ever fought Sensei in an actual battle here,  _ **_something told you would have a bad time._ ** _ *  _

Frisk looked up at Lylac, face completely bleached of all color as they looked horrifically at her as if they’ve seen a ghost. But she paid no mind as Lylac’s  **OPTIONS** began to light faintly with magic. “Now let me show you my  **[ACT].** ” 

**FIGHT [ACT] ITEM MERCY**

_ *Examine _

_ *Taunt  _

_ *Intimidate  _

**_*Magic_ **

_ *Time _

_ *Space _

Frisk stared in disbelief, Lylac had two options for magic and Frisk was sure if Sans found out about this he would flip. Whether in a curious scientific doctor manner or in a  **murderous** manner Frisk wasn’t quite sure. Lylac continued to smile, but it felt artificial as she showed Frisk her very SOUL, guiding Frisk as she showed them her magic. “ **_Time and Space_ ** _ kiddo. That’s what I specialize in. _ **_But I haven’t always had the ability to control time._ ** ” As Lylac sighed, the music flowed into a sad, and distant melody as she deactivated her options and allowed her eyes to return to cyan. “Kid, the ability to control time is  _ unheard of.  _ But long ago when I was around your age, I had an older sister and a younger brother.” 

Lylac’s magic began to swirl around them as colorful projected images dance across the room as her story began. The music mixing with her energy and amplifying it to create images in front of both of them. 

“I was 12, so in fact, I was your age when it happened.” _The images dance across the judgement hall with three different looking children swaying to the sad melodies. The first one’s energy glowed a brilliant scarlet with determination, the second one’s glowed a cold cyan with patience, and the last one glowed a brilliant yellow with justice._ “We were siblings, but we we’re the only family we had. Our parents treated us as nothing but Lab Rats. And Frisk, you’re too young to hear about those horrible experiments.” _The energy morphed and the children energy was disruptive and showing an images of despair and anguish written all over their faces._ “But what they did began to turn us into demons. I was the only one who hadn’t broken completely by the time my whole family’s legacy came crashing down.” _The middle child flashed with the same color of bright cyan energy as Lylac’s eyes._ “But my siblings were not so lucky. My little brother was so bent on getting revenge from our parents; _for making his two beautiful_ _sisters cry._ ” _The yellow energy lashes out and ignited the Judgement Hall in a brilliant bright golden flames._ “He attempted to kill our parents out of **Justice. He failed to, and he died.** ” _The yellow flames now shown two older and sinister dark figures laughing at the broken yellow energy boy that was now laying motionless on the ground._

“But, when my sister finally broke. Her seethless  **Determination** ended the wicked and dark lives of our entire family.”  _ Suddenly malevolent scorching red flames overtook the color of the golden ones as the first child turned from a brilliant scarlet to a pile of black oozing tar that laughed hysterically as the middle cyan one coward behind one of the pillars away from the oozing mess. Lylac eyes started to water, but she kept smiling as she told her story.  _ “I thought after that, the nightmare would be over. But my sister, she began worshiping herself and swore to be the  **Angel of Mercy who frees everyone from their suffering.** By causing even more suffering… Counterproductive isn’t it? But yet I followed her…”  _ The cyan energy child,  who now looked like she grew older, was chasing the oozing tar of the older sibling.  _ “Everyone deserves a chance, but  **_they can only deserve so many chances before making the only option to [FIGHT]._ ** ”  _ As the cyan girl flashed a golden yellow, she aged until she looked like a silhouette of an older teenager with pigtails. And the oozing black teenager turned into an ominous and intimidating smiling horror. _ “We fought in this very Judgement Hall over and over.  **RESET after RESET.** It was funny, because every time the timeline would  **RESET** . She would act all innocent and pretend the whole thing never happened at all.  **I thought I was insane.** But eventually, my sister would tell me all about her godly power to  **RESET, and bragging that she had the power of a GOD.”** _ Lylac’s magic began to glow a bright golden yellow as the two spectral energies stared down the other. The black ooze motioning the cyan energy as if to say ‘bring it on’. Then Lylac’s energy glowed a haunting and eerily familiar energy as cyan flames now formed all around the Judgement Hall.  _ “I was patient and I bidded my time, dodging all her attacks, reading all her movements, pleading, begging, before dying way too many times to count. That’s when I decided that if I was going to end this without hurting my sister,  **I would have to pay the price for using forbidden SOUL magic.** ”

_ As the spectral form of Lylac leaped into the air, the image showed energy wrapping around a red outline of a SOUL from inside the oozing black body. Then, her spectral SOUL appear right in front of Lylac’s chest as she was holding it as if she was in despair. After what happened next, Frisk could only stand there pale and completely paralyzed as he watched the cyan energy fly straight into the ooze and shoving it’s SOUL against the other.  _ “I forcibly fused our SOULs, making sure that my SOUL overlapped her’s and dominated it. It was the most painful and soul crushing torturous agony that I have ever felt within all my deaths combined; through 1000s of life changing  **RESETs.** I died that timeline too.  **But I was reborn as a different SOUL. One of PERSEVERANCE.** Which became my dominant trait after  _ I fused my SOUL with my sister’s  _ **_DETERMINED SOUL._ ** And now I have the power to control not only  **Space** which is my natural born ability, but also  **Time** as well.” _ Lylac sighed as she let her magic go back to it’s default dancing galactic patterns. _ “The moral of the story, don’t fuse your SOUL with your psychopathic and deranged sister.” 

Frisk didn’t know what to say, they were still processing all the information while staring at Lylac’s magic in awe. As they were lost in thought, Lylac coughed a bit before smiling gently at Frisk. “Now, how did you come to have any sort of power over  **time?** ” That drew Frisk’s attention back towards her as they glanced back over to Lylac and noticed she began to relax. It encouraged Frisk and filled them with  **Determination** as they explained their adventures from the Underground. 

\---

Frisk felt  **Determined** after hearing Lylac’s story, and definitely not in the same way her sister felt it. Or the same way Chara felt it as well. Frisk SOUL was full of bright hope and optimism for a brighter future. It made Chara sick to her stomach. <I dare you to say my name Frisky.> Both Frisk and Lylac made a face at the sound of the sickly childish voice as Lylac glanced over to them with concern. Frisk then realized Lylac could  **hear her as well.** ~No! I know better than to say your name through my own means.~ As they nervously smile at Lylac, she patiently stood there and awaited for Frisk answer as cyan energy burned coldly in her eyes. Frisk could tell that their Sensei was staring directly at their SOUL now where the sickly voice came from. 

<Oh! You actually do notice me! Bonehead is usually too wrapped up in killing Frisk and I in SO MANY timelines that he never actually once actually caught me inside their SOUL! Frisk had to beg for that smiley trashbag to listen as they tried to explain why the original fallen human of the Underground, Princess Chara Dreemurr, was controlling your body  **making all your friends and family die one by one.** And I am the one with the ability to  **RESET** but nothing more. Frisk is the one in control of all the other  **OPTIONS.** > Lylac looked as if Sans himself was staring down their SOUL now, they knew that they were going to have the same opinion as Chara. Lylac still merely surveyed their SOUL as she began to steel herself, closing off her personal self behind professional walls as Lylac gently guided over to Frisk as hugged them. “Oh Frisk. You are a student of my own heart arn’t you? I can feel the difference between your bright SOUL against the black ooze coming from your  **_tag-a-long._ ** ” 

<Ooo… that stings…. NOT!> Chara laughed gleefully with undeniable insanity.  _ Great. And this brat reminds me a bit too much of my older sister. I better make precautions. There are ways of making life much more harder for this brat. I should know that personally.  _ “What a charming young lady, I guess you are a poltergeist who decided to cling onto Frisk’s SOUL and go on a merry  **genocidal rampage.** ~Oh, don’t worry.” Lylac smiled widely and insanely as she stared through Frisk’s very SOUL and directly at the ooze that was Chara’s. The childish voice just laughed gleefully as her voice faded into nothingness leaving a bright SOUL. Frisk just sighed as they shrugged. “Well, you are the first one to ever talk to her other than me and Sans. And Sans doesn’t talk much to her. She’s killed his younger brother so many times that Sans became… much different. At first, I thought he was just a lazy bonehead.” Frisk giggled momentarily at their pun before continuing. “But Sans… He’s got a lot more magic than Asgore himself, and when Sans is the last one standing in the Underground after she makes it to the Judgement Hall,  **Sans is the Judge of the Underground. And he does Judge every bit of your actions up until the point you're talking to him in each and every timeline.** ” Frisk gazed dropped as sadness filled their eyes. “Unless you kill every single monster, Sans does not face you. Even if you kill his brother and no one else. But trust me, you don’t want to even hear what he says in those timelines. And what’s even worse, only Sans and I remember when a  **RESET** even happens.” Lylac started to freeze up more every time she heard Sans’s name mentioned. And as he was mentioned a lot, Lylac started thinking back to Sans’s and his magic. Suddenly, with a flicker of a single moment it finally clicked. Sans had magic similar to her  **_natural_ ** type of magic,  **Space Manipulation.** _ Dammit why didn’t I figure that out sooner. Aw well, that bonehead still deserves to have his mouth permanently glued together. That bet is still on, just because the guy irritates me. But how ironic that space and time always seem to attract one another.  _ Lylac’s face flushed at the other possible meaning to that last sentence when it dealt with Sans. 

“Sans was the only one who I told about my abilities as well.” Frisk visibly shuddered. “ _ And,   _ about the first fallen human as well. And you can’t say her name, well unless you like being a  _ toy. _ ” Lylac face paled before she nodded and  kept that fact in the forefront of her mind. Then Lylac grinned slyly at Frisk as she pulls down her fluffy sleeves to relieval two silver cuffs with a single chain link. “Well I can promise you there are ways to help keep that little brat under control. But for you to earn these, you need to learn how to summon your magic first and foremost. Until then, we can both agree that’s a forbidden name to use.  _ Demon child who shall not be named. _ ” Frisk started to smile brightly again as they go over to embraced their Sensei tightly as they had tears streaming down either side of their face. They grip Lylac’s mage robes tightly as they gazed up at her with snot coming out slightly from their smiling tear-stained face.  

“Thank you, Sensei. I’m ready to learn.” Frisk voice was hoarse from the amount of use it had since they mainly used their SOUL anyways to communicate. But as soon as the sweet moment came, it went as a crack of pressure and a flash of cyan appeared in the Judgement Hall. As Lylac reflexively draws her obsidian bo-staff she heard an unfortunately familiar deep laughter right before turning and staring directly at Sans with his right cyan eye still in flames. Her face dropped with utter shock, _how could this bastard get past my defenses when I am normally able to defend this hall from being invaded with that very crap? Well at least I am done exchanging private information._ That thought still didn’t make Lylac feel any better about Sans being in her Judgement Hall when she normally had it locked down to read SOULS. 

“hey. you guys sure are taking long time. it’s been about an hour and a half now.” Sans signature lazy poker grinned was spread wide but was also intense and strained. Lylac sighed as she withdrew her bo-staff and allowed herself a moment to breath before continuing. “We’re almost done for the most part. All I need to do now is to measure Frisk’s magical energy levels now and gage the timeline of when Frisk will be able to use magic on a regular bases. Training will begin  _ after  _ I gage all  **Boss Monsters** class rankings.” As part of Lylac’s career as Judge among the mages, she dealt with all monsters believed to hold a  **C-Rank or Higher.** And thanks to Lylac’s ability to look at SOULs that were still directly within the body, among with help among other mages watching over the monsters. Lylac had a pretty good understanding of the hierarchy of the Underground once she went over the information with the SOUL research team. But instead of going by the hierarchy, Lylac was going to go by magic level and give herself the best advantage she can once it comes time to face Sans. Lylac had already planned the sequence of monsters that will be ranked in order. A wide smile spread over Lylac’s face. “Then we can see whether or not you have the qualifications to actually know how my abilities work. Until then… Frisk, do you mind if Sans is here for your SOUL examination?” 

Frisk shook their head and smiled, Lylac already figured with how highly Frisk thought of Sans as she shrugged. “Figures kiddo; I guess since this bonehead is the main one you’ve confided in. I guess I’ll go ahead and tell him what you told me.” Lylac sighed deeply as Sans’s pin pricks started to become more intense. “I have met the  **demon child within their SOUL.** Frisk and I just got done talking about their own abilities,... and  **her** abilities when you’ve decided to just  _ pop-in.  _ And I learned the part you played in all this as well.” Sans froze at first as his eye lights vanish leaving only the abyss. But then his smile stretched and grew until it was more cold and sadistic, and the entire Judgement Hall suddenly went cold. 

“i see, so now you know about the RESETs  and about that demon brat.” Sans right eye engulfed in bright cyan flames as a faint beat of music can be heard now. “and what do you mean  _ the part I played? _ ” Lylac mouth was pulled into a tight grimace as she walked towards the bonehead who was now sparking with energy. Her eyes flashed from cyan, to a golden hue, before settling right into a soft violet until she was right up against the bonehead; crying gently into his collarbone as Lylac pulled Sans into a warm embraced. 

“ _ Sans… how many times did you have to kill Frisk just to save your Timeline? _ ” Sans was now officially frozen, first Lylac hugged him and then she asked  **that question.** He didn’t know how to answer that question, even though it was very obvious what the answer was. Lylac felt his tension and her eyes stayed an intense violet as she let Sans go with a blush and walked away. “Sorry, I thought you needed a hug. After Frisk explained some things it just got me thinking, I’m sorry for being as harsh as I have been to you. You still got to beat me in my Judgement Hall to unlock the next part of this conversation, but I’ve kind of been acting like a bitch when it was unnecessary. I’m.... sorry.” The music settled as Sans’s magic suddenly shut itself off as Sans could only stare at the ceiling, he doesn’t even so much move from that position as his pin pricks are dilated bigger than they ever have been. 

\---

_ she apologized to me? why?  _ Sans couldn’t believe Lylac hugged him after making such a statement. She didn’t expect Lylac to hug him, or cry, or show any sort of remote sympathy towards himself. Being hugged by all that intense warmth made Sans long for something he hasn’t thought about after such a long time. As he looked at the ceiling, Sans didn’t even move once he was let go. He couldn’t, there was just too much to process at this time now. Before Sans’s maw could’ve started drooling he fixed his entire posture and gave Lylac a real genuine smile then. “you don’t have to apologize to me, ya know?” Sans didn’t know what to say as Lylac returned the gesture, showing off her beautiful pearly whites.  _ seriously, I’ve been the one mainly pestering you anyways songbird.  _

“Fine then, I won’t ever again.” Lylac pouted as she sighed and giggled a little bit. “I was about to do the full SOUL examination part of this. Since that doesn’t have anything to do with our bet you can assist me if you so wish numbskull.” Lylac playfully winked at Sans which made his fixated smile to turned as smuggish as possible. Only making Lylac blush harder as Sans chuckled as made his way over to the kid. 

~Yay! You both are finally getting along better! I am so happy!~ Frisk smiled as Lylac sighed deeply at the kid’s words. Sans just shrugged as he stood right next to Lylac as her eyes went back to her natural pale cyan. “so you want me to  _ assist you  _ huh? like the way you wanted to make me your  _ lab assistant  _ earlier?” Lylac’s face paled before she blushed a deep and brilliant red. “Sh-shut up bonehead… Let just get the rest of this over with so my student can relax.”

Lylac stood there and concentrated as her eyes now lit in their same sky blue fashion as she makes a single motion with her hand and Frisk’s determined SOUL gently floated out to the surface completely a brilliant ruby color. “Ok, now Frisk I need for you not to pull back or struggle at all as I am handling your SOUL.” Frisk nodded as they look eagerly at their SOUL. “I am just going to do the basic check-ups. Sans I need you beside me as backup just in case something does happen to go wrong.” Sans was instantly right next to her as Lylac began to touch Frisk’s SOUL. Sans pin pricks fixated on it as Frisk’s entire body started to slump in relaxation. “That’s it… trust me when I saw I won’t pry into anything specific. But, I am going to need you to guide me to the moments where you believe you started to use magic. While you do, I am going to unlock certain magical veins in your SOUL. It’s probably going to make you a bit sick for a little bit, but by the time we start training, we should be able to start using your magic Frisk. Are you ok with that my student?” Frisk nodded sleepily as Sans cocked his closer browbone towards Lylac clear anxiety and curiosity as she began to gentle touch the parts of the SOUL which were lighting up. 

Lylac immediately had to hand Frisk’s SOUL to Sans before she ran away to release the contents of her stomach. Sans has never been so terrified about such a reaction before as Lylac emptied out her stomach and was sobbing. Sans stood there and stared at Frisk’s SOUL before he finally saw the problem… oozing black tentacles now appeared where the SOUL was lighting up. _apparently, that_ ** _demon brat_** _has other plans songbird. but I didn’t even realize you could actually work on the magic veins like that. ya learn something new today sans. concentrate sans, there’s a human who clearly gotten some sort of sickness after touching that SOUL._ “yo, little songbird, are you going to be alright doing this? i mean, it looks like the demon brat won’t let you mess with their magic veins.” 

“That’s not quite what happened Sans.” Lylac finally managed to lift her upper half from facing the ground. Sans stayed where he was but he still used his magic to gently fill the woman with a warm soothing energy to help her out a bit as she was heaving slightly. “The brat was showing me ‘her’ first time using her magic, and lots of other… disturbing things. I’ll be fine, but if Frisk wants to have any control over their life soon I need to do this.” Lylac slowly got up with the help of Sans’s gravity magic. “Thank you, Sans…” She smiled lightly but nervously as she walked over to Frisk looking concernedly at her. Lylac took out her smartphone and connected it to her headphones as her eyes glow brilliantly with cyan. “I’m going to play some music Frisk, and I want your SOUL to be in sync with it as much as possible. This is going to be your first crash-course lesson on controlling your own SOUL and magic together. Allow yourself to follow the music and I’ll take care of the rest.” Lylac then looked over to Sans as sweat started to bead on the side of his skull. “And you, there is something I want you to do. But first I must a very clear warning about this, if pry too far into my SOUL…  **_I’ll make sure you become nothing but bone dust._ ** ” By the way Lylac was scowling at himself, Sans could tell the desperation within Lylac’s eyes pleading for him to cooperate.  _ what are you trying to do songbird? you’re… asking me to hold your SOUL? _

Sans simply nodded as laid out another boney hand out of her. “I guess you know what I am asking for. For me to do this, I need you to hold onto my SOUL while I work with Frisk’s. You’ll see why here in a moment, I won’t be able to talk myself… but you will see my thoughts and memories. And I am warning you right now, because this is taking a lot of trust that you and I both know we don’t have in each other. At least promise me you won’t try anything while I am working on Frisk’s SOUL; because if you end up hurting me, you’ll hurt them as well, because I am playing doctor with their very SOUL.  **Promise me, bonehead.** ” The desperation within her very SOUL pleaded with Sans. It was begging him to listen to her as Sans deeply sighs trying to shake off the bad feeling overcoming himself right now. “anything, else I need to know before we get started sweetheart? “

“There are actually warnings I must share with both of you. **Frisk** , whenever the music starts playing, do not resist whatever melodies are playing. I need your SOUL to be in sync with the song itself as I concentrate on it. The reason why I warn you about this is that you might feel some unpleasantness coming from me trying to awaken the magical veins within the SOUL. You’ll be showing me memories of you using magic no matter how good or bad it maybe. And unfortunately, I will be seeing the memories from your attachment too.” Lylac’s eyes turned scarlet for a moment before she deeply sighed and attempted to relax herself on this part. “And Sans, there are 2 warnings I must give you. One, that you’ll be pulled into the music as well, but my SOUL will guide you around it. Holding my SOUL will protect you from seeing all but my own memories through. So you are about to get a glimpse of my past, which brings me to warning number 2. If you start using your own magic against me, **I will** **dust you. No questions asked. So this is a big deal. And I really need to trust you now bonehead.** ” Lylac exhaled out an exasperated breath as a single tip of her finger started glowing lightly with magic while holding the phone in one hand and Frisk’s determined scarlet SOUL in the other. “Sans, once I hit play, go ahead and take my SOUL while I finish this process.” Sans could only nod as his fixated smile grew with anxious anticipation. Lylac was trusting him with the one thing Sans thought would take weeks if not months for a human to share outright like that, but somewhere inside his own SOUL he wished the terms were different. As the bad feelings grew within Sans, he knew the **bad times were about to show.** _be careful songbird, i rather not destroy your SOUL within my own damn phalanges. i’ll do my best to watch over you though, after all, as much as i hate promises... i really do want to keep this one._ Sans right eye glowed a light soft cyan that matched Lylac’s own intensity as he prepared to call out to her SOUL. “I hate promises, but I see the necessity in this case songbird. Just don’t go hurting **your own damn self now.** ” Sans winked as Lylac looked almost at peace now as she activated her magic around Frisk’s own SOUL. ( _Valley of the Dolls- Marina and the Diamonds._ ) 

\---

As Lylac felt her own SOUL leave from her body; now she didn’t have to worry about her own corrupted attachment from acting up around the demon child’s. Lylac did not want to use Sans like that and would've rather had any other option. But given the circumstances, Lylac wanted to give Frisk a fighting chance to control their SOUL. So in that moment where the demon brat almost ripped at her own very SOUL, causing her to convulse and throw up everywhere, Lylac decided her secrets were not as important as someone else’s life. The kid was more important to Lylac then she ever realized at first as the song picked up in it’s beat, they’ve both been through so many similar incidents as the memories started pouring through all three SOULs within the Judgement Hall. 

_ “In the Valley of the Dolls we sleep,... we sleep.”  _

As her voice took a somber tone, the whole Judgement Hall started glowing with different colors as Lylac entire being and magic swayed with Frisk’s SOUL in hand. 

_ “Got a hole inside of me,.. Of me.” _

As the memories pour in both Frisk and Sans seeing a younger Lylac with her natural black hair playing with two other similar looking siblings. They were dancing in a sea of rich violet lilacs everywhere with smiles on all of their faces. The youngest was a smiling and happy looking boy who looked old enough to be in pre-school. He had bright golden iris which shined with happiness in that moment, his whole energy was as bright as the sun as he danced happily pulling his older sister Lylac around. Her SOUL looked completely different to the mainly galaxy themed violet SOUL Sans held in his hand.

_ “Born with a void, hard to destroy with LOVE or HOPE.”  _

His pin pricks widen as he catches sight of Lylac’s SOUL in her memories. Sans’s facial expressions morphed into one of horror as Sans saw the condition of her past PATIENT SOUL. 

_ “Built with a heart, broken from the start. _

_ And now I die slow.”  _

All the cracks that showed on that once PATIENT SOUL now shown within Lylac’s  PERSEVERANCE SOUL.  The music picks up as the memories now moved on to the oldest sibling with her long messy raven ponytail and piercing scarlet eyes that shone with a darker kind of amusement. 

_ “In the Valley of the Dolls, we sleep.  _

_ Got a hole inside of me.”  _

Lylac’s eyes flashed a golden hue as her memories guide her back to her brother staring at her with dying eyes. The little brother only smiled as an intense passion for JUSTICE was slowly fading from his dying SOUL. 

_ “Living with identities, _

_ That do not belong to me.”  _

Lylac’s older sister was dancing until she was completely covered in darkness with the only thing shining was her own corrupted SOUL. When suddenly, they both see the images of the sister standing over two bloodied, limped, and lifeless bodies. Sans eye igniting into flames as he felt every despair inducing moment of those same lifeless bodies  **experimenting on all three of the children like lab rats.**

_ “In my life, I’ve got this far _

_ Now I am ready for my last hoorah _

_ Dying like a shooting star  _

_ In the valley” _

As Frisk witness her memories, some of theirs now started to bleed into Lylac’s mind as she sees all of Frisk’s hardships. As her memories start to let loose within Sans’s and Frisk’s mind, they see faint almost intentionally blurred vision of intensely gruesome images. 

_ “In the valley… _

_ In the valley…” _

As Sans was allowed further into Lylac’s memories, as Lylac’s magic had her concentration now set on Frisk’s as their SOUL now matched the melodies enough for her to start working on their SOUL. Now Lylac was seeing their memories as they take her to a patch of golden flowers. 

_ “Pick a personality for free.”  _

Frisk’s memories poured into Lylac’s mind as she handled their SOUL cautiously while singing. 

_ “When you feel like nobody, body.”  _

As she gently added magical pressure onto Frisk’s SOUL where their veins mainly shown, Lylac saw images of a dangerously terrifying and creepy looking flower with a girl with the void for eyes stared at Frisk with a familiar and sadistic smile. 

_ “Born with a void, hard to destroy with LOVE or HOPE.”  _

The girl’s smile grew wider as they offered their hand to Frisk’s. Malice seeping from their SOUL as Frisk looked at her with pure terror. As Frisk looked at the flower that was smiling darkly and wickedly at her as well, showing no sign of kindness nor sympathy. 

_ “Built with a heart, broken from the start _

_ And now I die slow.”  _

_ “In the Valley of the Dolls, we sleep. _

_ Got a hole inside of me.”  _

It showed pairs of memories with each monster close to Frisk as they see them at first having fun with their friends, to showing an horrific images of blood and dust. 

_ “Living with identities _

_ That do not belong to me.”  _

As the images of blood and dust show, the face of the demon child was smiling unnervingly wide with a sadistic gleam in their eyes. Frisk started to cry softly as their memories flooded with their family was nothing but  **dust in their hands.** Then a flash of a golden stretched hallway appeared in Lylac’s mind with a dark and sadistically smiling Sans appeared in the forefront of her mind as she almost choked. 

_ “In my life I got this far _

_ Now I am ready for my last hoorah _

_ Dying like a shooting star _

_ In the valley…”  _

The images of Sans and the demon possessed child locked in combat caused Lylac to hesitate for just a moment before she continued working on her veins. Trying to ignore the constant changing imagery of Sans implying the child’s body with large bones. 

_ “In the valley… _

_ In the valley…”  _

_ “Back to Zero, here we go again, again.”  _

Lylac saw an image of Frisk regaining their control back, and offering Sans  **[MERCY].** Lylac smiled happily at the image of the child who fought so hard to regain control. 

_ “Racing down into oblivion _

_ Back to Zero, here we go _

_ I can feel it coming to the end _

_ The end…”  _

Neither Lylac nor Frisk could hold back the tears through, as an image of that cold, and cruel calculating skeleton with a sadistic smile suddenly impaling them with bones straight from the floor. 

_ “In the Valley of the Dolls, we sleep _

_ Got a hole inside of me.”  _

The memories suddenly switch back to Lylac’s perspective as her sister’s image stood there smiling cruelly at her. Sans was struggling to control his magic as he kept a firm hold over Lylac’s SOUL with his magic. Both Frisk and Sans recognize this very type of battle. 

_ “Living with identities _

_ That do not belong to me.”  _

Lylac energy started to dance between scarlet and cyan as she began to finish her work. Within her memories as fresh as day, Lylac took her sister’s SOUL within a painful grip. Herself in her memories looking desperate now as she did the one thing Sans could not barely believe. 

_ “In my life, I got this far  _

_ Now I am ready for my last hoorah! _

_ Dying like a shooting star _

_ In the valley…”  _

That beautiful and passionate PATIENT SOUL Lylac had was shoved against the dark ooze as the memories flashed to herself and her murderous sister both screaming in pain this Judgement Hall as they both died with agony across both their faces. 

_ “In the valley… _

_ In the valley… _

_ In the valley…  _

**_In the valley…”_ **

As the song came to a close, Frisk’s SOUL floated back gently and safely back to their body as Lylac looked at both Sans and Frisk with deep exhaustion. “Sans, please take care of us. I… can no longer stand.” With the melodies now fading to the background in her mind she saw Frisk and Sans quickly ran over to her falling form as her magic flickered out from the intensity of the entire progressed. Sans managed to catch her first as he struggled to not break her SOUL within his own hard boney hand as she slipped from consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That, was an emotional chapter for me I'm not going to lie. I would love to have all of this as a comic one day so I can capture this moment more visually. All well, that's why I love to write as well. 
> 
> It seems as if Lylac has used up too much magic trying to work around helping Frisk and also tangoing with the emotions and trauma they have both have gone through. Increasing the bonds and relationship of Master and Student. But how will the skeleton view this entire situation now that Sans has witnessed some of Lylac's traumatic and unfortunate circumstances? Well these two hard heads clash or will something else spark from this? Find out next time!


	8. Dear Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be mainly introducing new characters and familiar faces you already know. There shall be more fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Frisk, Sans, and Lylac after she passed out. This get a bit more interesting....

_ (Cry Little Sister- Gerard McMann)  _

Lylac consciousness groggily came to inside a black abyss; she felt her magical energy weakened, but Lylac knew she had accomplished what she intended to. Lylac could feel Frisk’s DETERMINED SOUL from outside this abyss, which only met one thing for Lylac as a dark feminine laughter rang through the abyss as a figure caressed her entire form. Staring at Lylac with warmed, but crazed scarlet eyes. The woman before Lylac had messy but long layers of hair that acted almost like sticky tar. Her grin almost stretched across her face in a wicked fashion as the figure cradled Lylac’s head. She knew exactly where she was now. Due to the fact that Lylac was unable to move her figure on her own, and the fact that her cyan eyes drilled themselves into her  **_sister’s stare._ **

<So nice of you to come and visit me every once in awhile my _dear little sister. > _Lylac’s sister laughed sadistically as her cold fingers danced and traced themselves around her jawline. <I see **we** have both found new apprentices to teach.> Lylac desperately tried to move as her older sister cooed her. <Shush, I don’t want your bonehead of a boyfriend discovering me directly, **not** **just yet.** > The older sister boasted more insanely as her dear little sister turned red at the comment. 

Lylac began to growl as she gained enough strength back to speak. “What do you want…?  **_Mongolia Lannister the Forsaken_ ** .” Mongolia just giggled darkly at her given title, as her face was merely inches from Lylac’s. The combined smell of blood and dust, along with the fragrance of vanilla and cinnamon strongly overwhelmed Lylac’s sense of smell. As they both continued to match each other’s cold stares.  Soon Lylac was overcome with an almost burning warmth as her magical energy slowly returned to her. The older sister stared at Lylac both venomously and sweetly all at the same time.  <Dear sister don’t you ever remember? That all we will ever have is one another from after that fateful day. Silly little sister… Besides it’s not quite the right time for us to have a power struggle right now. After all, with that bonehead trying to stop the undoubtable pain your having being stuck here within my SOUL and all, right now it would just being  **bad timing.** > Mongolia cackled as Lylac thought to herself,  _ how so considerate of you Molly.  _ Her older sister seemed to smile in response to Lylac just merely thinking of her nickname. <I’ll try to visit some other time through, right now, you are about to be healed enough to overpower my hold, I just wanted to remind you of just  **who owns your SOUL dear sister.** > As Mongolia’s cold lips pressed against Lylac’s warm soft ones she felt her entire being dragged as if being pulled out from underwater. Then a blissfully scalding sensation overcame her as her tongue danced with something malleable almost unreal and tasted delightfully like refreshing mint. 

When Lylac finally awoke, she found herself deeply and passionately making-out with straight bone as her whole face turned flushed. “HOLY FU~!!!!!” Lylac’s magic forcibly set Sans flying until he caught himself just before he hit the wall, his bones now flushed a deep blue matching Lylac’s flushed embarrassment. Frisk was just sitting there giving both of them the thumbs up as Lylac groaned with frustration as she let herself fall back to the floor.  _ That bitch made me kiss Sans, great… I kissed a skeleton, the same skeleton, again!!! An undead monster! What were you thinking Lylac?  _

_\---_

His very SOUL was beating against his very ribcage as Sans stared directly at Lylac’s flushed form, with the confused and insane turmoil of her very magical aura burning from her. Sans never thought this far before, but the sight before him seemed like something he could barely put into words. But after much calculation between the aftermath of that physical contact, and the way Sans’s very SOUL hummed and vibrated against his ribcage; he could finally admitted that he thought Lylac was beautiful. As beautiful, if not more so, than the faintly glowing light blue petals of an echo flower. And her SOUL, Lylac’s very SOUL, looked as if it was painted with cold burning nebulas. Sans couldn’t help but feel disappointed when Lylac’s magic suddenly pushed him away from her, almost like it was rejecting him. But then again, the kid was just sitting right there, seemingly encouraging all of this. There wasn’t any sort of need for that kind of business in front of minors afterall. 

After the moment passed, Sans fixed himself. He couldn’t help the satisfied smug grin that stretched across his bone structure. “Hey sweetheart, I didn’t expect you to be  fallin’ for me  so soon.” Lylac could not hold any sort of poker face in that moment as she goes to cover her face with her hands, along with a sound that could be described as a  choked whine . Sans couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at her slight vulnerability as he made his way over to her.  Lylac still kept her hands covered over her broken and embarrassed expression.  He stood there for a moment before a thought came across his mind; as Sans lifted his hand from his jacket pocket and beckoned with a single phalange as the woman’s SOUL left from her body, which amazed him.  _ lylac’s SOUL responses to my magic… oh hoh boy… this bird… no, that human woman… I thought the good ol’ doctor told me shit like SOULMATES were bullshit, i still think they are… but she’s certainly affecting my SOUL no matter what i choose to believe in huh? _

But before Sans could began to actually touch it, Lylac’s SOUL instantly pulled back into her body as Lylac sits up quickly to stare at Sans with her face painted in frustration and anger. “I-I-I’m just flippin’ fine thank you very much bones for brains!!!” Lylac stuttered as she struggled to control the amount of rage she was feeling towards her twisted demonic sister, and a bit of rage she was feeling towards Sans when he took her SOUL without permission. But then again, she didn’t notice he did until she tried peeking through her fingers to look at Sans. Which by the mainly embarrassed look on Lylac’s face made her all the more adorable.  

~Sensei kissed Uncle Sans! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!~ Frisk giggled uncontrollably as Lylac struggled not to cover her face back up in embarrassment again. Sans started to laugh uncontrollably with Frisk. As Lylac struggled to come up with an excuse. 

“Uhm, well it might of looked like I was dying there for a second dear student. I couldn’t breath without Sans’s help, so he preformed the best CPR that a skeleton could without any lungs! Magic is such a curious thing isn’t it?” Lylac put on a strained and still embarrassed smile as Sans felt himself fall to the floor holding himself against his uncontrollable laughter. Frisk raised a knowing eyebrow towards Lylac as she groaned some more. “Anyways, we should be heading back to the Grand Master’s Mansion to meet up with your parents. Mainly to discuss what’s going to happen. In the meantime kiddo, you have two days to rest before training starts, but I’ll be keeping an eye out on you.” Lylac winked at Frisk as they both smile happily at each other. They both felt closer to each other now, almost as if they were siblings laughing together. Sans couldn’t help but approve of the sight of two SOULs with a renewed and realized kinship. 

\---

Once they all took a quick shortcut to get back to the marvelous forested mansion, they all land back inside the golden wooded foyer. Lylac wanted to escape from that situation all together, and she didn’t want to even began thinking about what god forsaken thing was inside her mouth. As it danced deliciously in the back of her mind, Lylac almost let out a frustrated scream before Grand Master Marxus appeared from above the staircase. “Lady Lannister! I see you have finished your work then?” 

_ Right, back to work.  _ “Yes sir. Frisk is classified at a Rank D with their magic, which is not uncommon for a growing kiddo.” Lylac patted Frisk on the head who pouted at the news of their low ranking. “But I am going to have to call this one a Code: WMD. After much talk with the kid here and examining of their SOUL, I can confirm traces of S class abilities. Overall though, I take responsibility for the kid’s magical education and request enroll them immediately within the Circle of Baile.” Frisk glanced up at Lylac, and gave her a reassuring expression. As their Sensei stood at attention for the Grand Master with a serious expression on her face.

The Grand Master just chuckled lightly, as the master laid his hand on Lylac’s shoulder and smiled gently. “Well, it looks like I was right pairing you with the young lad here. I haven’t seen you take anything this seriously in a long time.” Lylac sighed as she nodded and urged the Grand Master to continue. “With that being said, I hope you always take this seriously. Because for now on, you will no longer be playing the part of just the student. You will be both student and master for now on.” Lylac brought her hands together and bowed for the Grand Master as she began to smile widely. 

“Honestly, I never thought I would see the day where I would actually be training someone to learn magic.” Lylac gleamed as she glanced at Frisk who was still being a smiling, ecstatic child. She was more sure with her path now with Frisk than ever, but now a question haunted her mind,  _ what all did Sans see within my memories? I was concentrating hard on the kid’s SOUL that I probably let Sans see some… God I hope he doesn’t think I am a literal demon now.  _ But Lylac didn’t have time to think about it as she noticed the firm, and tight-lipped grin her Grand Master was wearing. Which meant it is time to discuss Frisk’s problem with the her Master. “Lady Lannister, I would like to discuss things alone with you in my office. Unfortunately you two, this is a discussion between two officials only. Frisk, your parents are waiting for you in the living area and Sans, if you're hungry, Toriel mentioned you like ketchup and there’s some bottles in the fridge. Help yourself.” 

“thanks. i been needing another boost.” Sans turned to Lylac and smugly grinned. “ _ ketchup _ to you later songbird.” Sans suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue before Lylac could began to roll her eyes with a pun. 

“...Hey…” Lylac brain clicked, but before she could think any further, the Grand Master lead them both up the stairs and into his grand study. She could think about the bonehead later, right now the more important thing was to give Frisk a way to get control over their unwanted attachment. As the Master locks the room of the study the both grimace with serious looks painted across their faces as Lylac removes her sleeves revealing two silver cuffs with a single chain attached to each one glowing with power. The Grand Master deeply sighed as he sat at his desk with an extended oak wooden pipe. 

The Grand Master started, “Judge Lannister,  _ Banshee of the Baile Oak _ , Master, Student, Friend, or Family.... No matter what you think, you are still you Lylac. As you well know, everyone has to live with their own set of blessings and curses. You rose above the darkness surrounding your clan’s name, and you’ve created your own name for yourself. You’ve done this all before, so now it’s time to pass your knowledge along to another student who needs you and your guidance now.” Lylac took her staff and knelt down before the Grand Master before lifting herself up leaving her bo staff on the ground beside her. 

“Thank you Master. Though I still question whether such a power should exist. Whether we should allow something that can disrupt time itself go on. Still, the kid is cute and I can’t say I don’t see a bit of myself in them.” Lylac shrugged as she smirked awkwardly. She didn’t want to regret asking the Grand Master to allow her to do this to Frisk; but as she remembered her sister’s conversation, Lylac glared at the two silver cuffs that glowed with a violet shimmer. Lylac had to remind herself this was necessary evil. “I would like to request energy binding cuffs for Frisk.” The Master didn’t seemed surprised in the slightest bit as he leaned back on his chair. 

“Ah, so this could only mean the worse case scenario then, if you're asking for such a harsh request Lady Lannister.” Lylac nodded as she brought up her menu and accessed the records of energies she had recorded. “Oh boy, I haven’t seen anything like that since you and your sister. This is a quite unfortunate situation for the little one. Is there anyway to exercise the demonic force?” 

Lylac shook her head. “I actually tried, I didn’t even warn Frisk. If I tried to, it probably would've been impossible for me to catch her. But when I did grab a hold of that tainted energy, it sent all sorts of memories and feelings through me. And I ended up throwing up all over the Judgement Hall. Heh, I feel bad for the janitor.” As Lylac recalled the memory, she was thankful neither of them questioned the reason for her sickness further. “That little brat is as attached to Frisk’s SOUL as dear old Molly is to mine.” They both chuckled dryly at the thought of her sister. 

The Master’s gaze now seemed more tired as he nodded, the first few weeks of having the energy binding cuffs on was like being numbed and overstimulated all at the same time. It’s a type of personal hell where your nerve endings are all fired and shot all at once. These cuffs are normally used for prisoners; but in Lylac’s case, they are used to control her sister’s magic. Otherwise, Lylac had to fear Mongolia taking control over her entire body and magic, like Frisk does with Chara. In order for Frisk to have control as soon as possible, without the possibility of that brat finding out and finding a way to escape… or worse.

“Just make sure you take care of the kid. And have someone make the cuffs instead. Like that skeletal NOT-boyfriends of yours my Lady.” Lylac turned a bright shade of red before scowling, the Master just boastfully chuckled at the response. “After all, he’s the only other one who know’s about Frisk’s situation.” But Lylac wasn’t so sure of that idea, especially after seeing some of the more.. Gruesome ways Sans ended Frisk’s life because of Chara. As Lylac face fell the Grand Master seemed to understand Lylac’s sudden plight. “But it’s your student, and you're responsible for Frisk after all.” She sighed with relief, the Grand Master trusted Lylac enough to let her have her secrets as necessary. After all, her own childhood was enough proof she needed to have her secrets. In Frisk’s case, they needed them. But for anyone whoever got too close to Lylac, they would either forget certain information given to them if the world resets, or they were permanently gone from the timeline. And those were always the hardest for Lylac to give up. Even now, she was barely willing to let this kid in, let alone some random boneheaded jerk.  _ Who’s kinda sweet in his own way, I’ll admit. He’s forceful, but otherwise understands boundaries… well the limits of those boundaries. Ok, maybe I like the guy but I have other things to worry about.  _

_ “ _ Alright, once I am done registering all Boss Type Monsters another day from now, I’ll have made my decision. But for right now, we need to keep close surveillance on Frisk. Just to make sure their little problem doesn’t get outta hand.” Lylac bowed as she picked up her staff and re-equipped it to their back almost seamlessly. “I’m going to ask Frisk’s family for dinner tonight to celebrate the new relationship. And I mean the Master/Student one. I hope things aren't more hectic tonight. I’ve already had my fair share of magic use today.” Her entire body ached in response as the process of using so much magic to increase Frisk’s magical ability took a toll on her physically. Lylac hoped nothing more eventful happened tonight.

“Before you go Lady Lannister, there is one more thing I need to talk with you about.” Lylac almost froze still in place. “And yes, it is about that bonehead crush of yours.” Lylac felt like she was going to faint, but instead she turned around with her signature poker smile on her face. “What? He’s not really buggin’ me all that much.” Lylac boasted with an awkward laugh as the Grand Master shook his head. 

“Listen Lannister, I’ve been around the block more times than you can count. And I can tell you now that reverent isn’t going to just give up. His curiosity and his need for knowledge drives this undead man.” Lylac really hated where this was going. She had done her best to either disguise her magic, or to keep it hidden all together. And Sans was pushing his limits; especially now since even the Grand Master noticed his unwavering interest. “And I think it’s time for you to find a suitable magic assistant.” Her jaw dropped, Lylac couldn’t hardly believe what her Grand Master was suggesting. 

“But Master, I have Miss. Rivers for that, what other help…” The Grand Master lifted his hand up to cut Lylac’s sentence short. She could hardly believe what was happening. “Miss. Rivers is a great person with great magical capabilities as a syren. But I am talking about someone who can wield the type of same magic you do. It’s about time you cooperate with others more Lady Lannister. I know you’ve seen Sans use his magic.” Lylac resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she had done fine being all by herself all these years. _Why do I need assistance from a bonehead?_

“Master, I’ll think about it. Besides we need to grade the magic of all the monster’s who came from the Underground of Mt. Ebott.” Lylac shrugged and tried to play it off cool. But she was terrified of the idea of Sans knowing anything about herself and her magic. As much as Lylac hated to admit it though, it is kind of lonely dealing with what seems like the weight of the world all by yourself. Still, how much can she risk between the young apprentice AND the bonehead? “Besides, if the guy can’t even land a hit on me, then he sure as hell can’t manage me.”

The Grand Master just boastfully guffawed as Lylac shook her head in disapproval. “That specific bonehead as a magic level of  **1099,** .... **1099** Lady Lannister. Even if you outclass Sans in every other stat, he still has over a 50% magical advantage over yourself. Do you think you can still dodge his attacks even if you manipulated time?” It almost felt as if a rock went down Lylac’s throat as she truly thought about the possibilities. Lylac would have to carefully dodge each and every attack that Sans had to throw, and she could tell by his mere movements that he wasn’t some beginner either. That’s when Lylac came up with an idea;  _ maybe I can get him to show me his movements before I judge him.  _ **_But how will I get that bonehead to show me his magic beforehand AND without his knowledge?_ ** “I think you should keep it in mind while you're analyzing everything these next 2 days. You have a day before we judge all the boss monsters and possibly welcome some of them within the Circle.” The Grand Master winked as Lylac rolled her eyes. She bowed to her teacher before she left the room and ran into something solid that wasn’t there to begin with.  _ Dammit Sans…\ _

“you know, you should really watch where you're flying songbird.” Sans chuckled as Lylac rolled her eyes for the third time tonight. “you look like someone ruffled your feathers, did everything go ok?” Her face started to turn red but then she sighed deeply and continued to walk forward. “I’m just tired Sans, and I seriously need to refuel. Dinner’s on me tonight if you and your entire family want to join Miss. River’s and I at a karaoke restaurant.” Sans grin seemed to stretched from corner to corner as he nodded.

“sure thing, songbird. uhm, so hey, about earlier… can, we talk about it?” Sans lazy-grin turned strained as Lylac kept up her own poker face. As she stared down Sans, Lylac contemplated loading back to the point Frisk and her started their conversation. “i can imagine you don’t want to talk about it, but eventually we need to. and, it looks like you need to talk out somethings as well.”

“NO!” Lylac finally shrieked as Sans recoiled back. “You don’t understand Sans, and I don’t think you can possibly understand. And again, if you want me to talk about anything like that. One hit in my Judgement Hall is all it takes.” Lylac turned her back on Sans, looking away trying to hide the tears she’s been fighting against all this time. Lylac wanted to do nothing more than go home and hide in her room. But she needed to meet all the monster’s she might be up against personally. Lylac had work to do that she couldn’t turn her back on. 

“look sweetheart, i saw parts of your memories. i…” As Sans was talking Lylac raised a hand to cut him off. Lylac wiping away the tears she turns to Sans with her poker face on and smiled brightly at him. As she laid out her hand for Sans, Lylac did her best to fight back the rest of her tears. “Let’s just not talk about it right now, all I need is a bit of food and some time on the mic. If you manage to succeed with our bet, I’ll be sure to let you know what those memories are.” Sans yanked on Lylac hand and brought her right into his arms and against his ribcage hugging her tightly. Lylac could hardly believe it as she looked right into his black eye sockets with what looked like cyan tears. “well, i can’t make you say shit to me, but if you ever need anything, a friend… i am here for you.” Lylac didn’t know what to say, all she could do was silently sob against Sans’s cobalt blue jacket as Sans’s rubbed her back. After awhile, she pulled back with a sniff and rubbed her eyes, Lylac grinned brightly at Sans as she lightly gripped his shoulder. “I will be ok, so common, let’s go gather the others and get ready for karaoke night!”

Suddenly, Lylac is tackled to the ground as Frisk tightly hugged Lylac around her waist! ~We are going to see you sing tonight Sensei!?~ Lylac couldn’t help the bright gleam across her face. That was until Lylac remembered she was about to put Frisk into a lot of pain and her face dropped sadly. ~What’s wrong Sensei?~  _ Not right now, later, after dinner hopefully.  _ Lylac regained her poker face and gently touched Frisk’s shoulder. “Later kiddo, though it is important. But right now food is more important, we’ll save the bigger stuff after we get food in our bellies.” ~You know you can tell me privately through our SOULs Sensei.~  _ Jeez, you’re just as persistent as I am. But… _ -While I admire your persistent kiddo, you also need to learn patience. Besides, we all need to enjoy ourselves every now and again without worrying about the future.- Lylac pulled Frisk into a bear hug as Frisk gleamed at her. ~Ok Sensei, I understand, but I am not dropping the subject.~

*and neither am i. now if you two are done, tori and the other’s are coming.* Lylac almost choked as Sans intervened in the conversation between two SOULs. _And I seriously need to quit forgetting he can do that. Now he’s going to bug me on that as well. I really need to step up my game or he’s going to figure me out in no time. And I seriously don’t like the thought of anyone knowing me that well._ And Lylac forgot she was staring straight at Sans until he winked at her. “see something you like sweetheart?” Her face lit up as she turned and huffed as she walked towards the oncoming crowd. First she noticed Toriel and Asgore dressed up and ready to go. She then noticed Miss. Rivers along with Undyne and a small yellow drake right behind her staring shyly at the golden decor. “Ah Miss. Rivers! It’s good to see you already communicated my plans with everyone else!” Miss. Rivers nodded as she embraced Lylac, she then whispered something so quietly, and in an octave so low that no one else but Lylac could hear it.

“I want to do something for Miss. Undyne and Miss. Alphys behind her. Do you mind if I can speak with you privately before dinner Miss. Lannister?” Lylac didn’t have to say anything as she embraced River’s tighter in approval as she then greeted the goat couple. “Hello! The Judgement went with Frisk went well.”

“As I’ve heard Miss. Lannister.” Toriel gleamed brightly as she also embraced Lylac in a warm fuzzy hug. “But I’ve also heard some things I wanted to talk to you about more personally, so I can understand better.” And then Lylac’s heart dropped as she knew exactly what that meant as she nodded slowly. Then Lylac smiled at her with her poker face on.

“I can understand Lady Toriel. If you want to talk as a family, I can let you know all the details tonight. But only after we have had food. I know I am starving right about now.” Toriel gave her an understanding smile as Asgore’s was a bit more strained about the answer. Toriel through seemed was a bit more crafty than Lylac was prepared for. “Then Miss. Lannister we can talk about it during dinner.” Lylac looked as if she was about to faint right then and there as she felt like she was being dragged into a trap.

“Uhm, Lady Toriel, it’s just the SOUL is a private matter mainly, and this is a matter I also can’t bring up to just any civilian. Trust me, if you all were high enough in the circle then I would tell you all, no problem. But for right now, I have to put my foot down and say once we have a more private time to talk we will.” Lylac sighed as Toriel merely nodded in understanding.

“Hey punk! Why can’t we know about the brat’s magic yet if we are all family to them!?” Undyne growled loudly as the drake held her back. “P-p-please Undyne, it-t-ts just part-rt-rt of her job.” The smaller drake reasoned. And then suddenly, it clicked in Lylac’s head that the drake might be Alphys. As Lylac turned to Undyne with a sly and challenging smile.

“It is as the Drake said, I would be breaking a lot of codes telling you all now. But you know, if you manage to rank well within the Judgement Hall the day after tomorrow, then I might be tempted to tell you. But you have to rank B or higher.” Lylac challenged as Undyne began to swing at her with a light blue spear. Lylac dancing and dodging all of Undyne’s attempts to hit her. “Hey now?! Why wait when we can have it out now?!” Lylac quickly moved her staff to lock it between her foot and the bo staff. Then Lylac concentrated a huge amount of dark blue magic under her foot and snapped the spear in half as Undyne glared at Lylac with confusion and frustration. “Because I am hungry and easy to annoy as it is, and besides, a bit of karaoke wouldn’t hurt as well.” She laid out her hand for the dark blue fish as Undyne guffawed as she took Lylac’s hand with a strong grip.  “yeah, you can say songbird is  _ hangry  _ at this point.” Sans added in as Lylac groaned and resisted the urged to facepalmed herself while the rest of the crew laughed.

“Well hey punk, you're not half bad. I’ll challenge you later then.” Undyne winked as she went back to the shyly blushing yellow drake. Lylac couldn’t help the smile growing on her face as she saw Undyne kiss the yellow drake on the cheek.  _ Oh yeah, that’s gotta be Alphys.  _ As she turned to Sans through, he noticed the skeleton was sweating more than usual. 

“Is there something wrong Sans?” Sans quickly turned to her as he tried to smile more naturally. “just worried about my bro, he hasn’t shown up yet.”  _ Now that I think about it, wasn’t he with Miss. Rivers?  _ “Miss. Rivers, uhm, where did you leave Papyrus?” Miss. Rivers gleamed at Lylac as she turned to her with a gigty expression. “Well, Miss. Lannister, Papyrus met up with his boyfriend, I think his name was Mettaton. And they went with Xavious to the movies. They should be back soon.” 

“he’s with that shiny garbage can?!?!” Sans magic exploded as a mixture of cyan, blue, and yellow magic appear in different places like a fierce cosmic storm as Lylac instinctively shot back with Miss. Rivers and guarded them both with her bo staff.  _ Whoops, apparently that was the wrong answer. And Papyrus being with Xavious doesn’t make me too comfortable either. But I need to calm him down now.  _ “SANS! Pay attention bonehead! Miss. Rivers just said they will be here soon now. Which is just moments away by her standard! If we don’t see Paps in the next 15 minutes, we will all go look for them! Does that sound reasonable?!” Sans magic began to cool down but the lightless pits of his eye sockets told everyone he was not pleased at all by the situation. 

“what ‘bout xavious songbird?” Sans sneered as he forced his hands into his jacket pockets as his magical energy went between from calming down to flaring. “he doesn’t seem to be the ‘cool with monsters’ type of guy.” Lylac was feeling as frustrated as Sans looked right about now, but she couldn’t afford to lose her cool with one of her co-workers, especially right now. “I know Sans, but trust me when I say that if anything happens. I’ll deal with it personally. After all, he’s given me nothing but shit ever since I’ve known him.”

“A-an-and Mettaton is not a bad guy!” The drake almost yelped as all the attention was now on her. “I-I-I’ve spent more time on him than-an-an any of you!” Sans seemed like he was about to explode again as Undyne intervened. “Don’t you dare yell at her bonehead or I’ll smash your skull in.” Sans was still crackling with energy, that was until a familiar booming voice rang through the hall. 

“WE’RE HERE AND ALL IN ONE PIECE!” Papyrus’s voice was like music to Sans’s ears as both him and Lylac quickly teleported to Paps. And standing next to him was a ‘glamorous’ looking robot dressed in a bright glittering pink suite with raven black hair and pink glittering highlights to match. Needless to say, it was the most goddy thing Lylac has ever laid eyes on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLAMOROUS! Mettaton takes the stage as the not so pleased Sans and Lylac go to greet him and Papyrus. How will things go with food and karaoke next chapter?


	9. Karaoke Night Pt.1 The Opening Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is a day late. Sickness along with unexpected delays, so this chapter was held back for a day. And I will be on hiatus for this next week. But I can't leave you all hanging... without something to hang from. ;) SO here it is, The Opening Act! 
> 
> Also, we get a introduction to The Rose's Thorn! I'm excited to play a part in a chapter, but as always... I am just a mere observer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Opening Act Begins!

“Well hello darlings!!!~” Mettaton was seemed he was dressed in a nice three piece suit then blasted with glitter. Needless to say, Lylac had to hold herself from cackling at the horrific sight pink and glitter before her. “OH! You must be Lady Lylac Lannister! You’re like a magnificent shining star around these parts!” Mettaton suddenly grabbed her hand in a vice grip, and shook it to the point where it felt like her arm was going to rip off from her shoulder socket. She chuckled nervously as she took back her hand and simply grinned. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you as well Mettaton.” The robotic face seemed to shine brighter as Lylac addressed him by name. “Oh! So you have heard of me already darling~” As the metallic smile grew cockily, Lylac couldn’t help but glance at Sans who seemed less than pleased to see the android. All the while, Papyrus was standing next to Mettaton practically beaming within his presence.  _ Again, just like night and day. It looks like Paps and Mettaton have a thing for each other, and Sans definitely does not approve of it… At all.  _ Lylac giggled as she smiled brightly at Mettaton. “Well I’ve heard about you from everyone else of course!”

“Of course you have sweetie.” Mettaton patted his metallic hand lightly on Lylac’s head as if she was a puppy then posed as if he was in a photoshoot. “After all, I am the Underground number 1 star!” She lightly grumbled and resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she linked her SOUL with Sans. -This guy is just full of himself isn’t he?-

*The guy loves himself more than anyone else, even his own cousin… Mettaton is the self-proclaimed gift to monsterkind. But he sure as hell doesn’t deserve to be with my bro.* Sans clicked his teeth in frustration and Lylac sighed. Papyrus through ran up to his brother and gave him an almost bone crushing bear hug.

“SANS! IT’S BEEN A MAGNIFICENT DAY!” Papyrus proclaimed as Mettaton chuckled lightly right beside him. “ALMOST AS MAGNIFICENT AS MYSELF!” Sans just huffed as he patted his brother’s shoulder to let Papyrus know to let go. Lylac couldn’t help the growing smile on her face as Sans at least gave his brother a genuine grin; all the while giving Mettaton a hard glare.

“that’s cool bro. you ready to go get some grub?” Papyrus bounced excitedly as the rest of the crew caught up to all of them. Miss. Rivers and Toriel looking ready to head right out the door. Frisk and the rest trailing right behind them as they all meet together in the foyer. 

“Yeah! Karaoke night is going to be a blast!!!” Undyne nearly screeched as Alphys giggled nervously behind her.  “A KARAOKE NIGHT?! SANS WE ARE GOING TO GET TO SING?!” Papyrus bounced even more excitedly as he then grabbed Mettaton and posed with him. “WE COULD GET TO SING TOGETHER METTA!” Mettaton blushed and giggled as Sans grumbled from right behind them.

~I want to see Lylac sing, don’t you Sans?~ Frisk grabbed Sans arm as they both stared at Lylac who was quietly chatting with Miss. Rivers. Sans just nodded as he let himself be pulled around by the kid. 

Meanwhile, Lylac and Rivers were quietly conversing amongst each other. Hatching a plan for tonight in honor for a certain monster couple.

\---

Frisk was bouncing excitedly as they walked to the grand entrance of this castle-like mansion. Almost all of their friends and family were here today and they were all about to go sing karaoke. Even though they were mostly mute themselves, they were excited to see their friends sing tonight. As they held Sans’s hand, they were beginning to feel more confident than they’ve ever been. ~Sans! You should sing karaoke too! I bet you could find a way to sing with Lylac!~

Sans just lightly chuckled at them as they both waited at the front door. “We’ll see about that bucko, your teach looked like they already had plans with their friend through.” He pointed a single phalange at Lylac and Rivers talking and giggling at one another. Frisk started to giggle themselves as they saw the genuine smile on Lylac’s face as they both looked as if they were scheming villains. ~Who knows Sans, besides, I’ve heard you sing before… You do have a good voice!~ Sans tilted his head back cackling as the group started to walk towards them both. “again kid, we’ll see. comedy is one thing, but belting my non-existent vocal cords is another.”  Frisk pouted at first, but then as they thought, a devious smile stretched across their face. Frisk was hatching up a plan. 

“Are we all ready to leave boys and girls?” Toriel walked eloquently and stood right besides Sans and Frisk as the rest of the party started following in suit. “Speaking of which, where are we going to go?” Toriel motioned at Lylac as they both smiled widely at one another. 

“We are off to The Rose’s Thorn!” Lylac giggled as she pulled out a silver clock key. “It’s only a few steps away.” The whole group, except for Miss. Rivers’s, their eyes opened widely as Lylac inserted the silver key into the one of the grand doors. With a simple click, the door glowed brightly as she opened it to the inside of what looked like a restaurant and bar type of setting. ~WHOA SENSEI! That is so cool!!!~ Frisk could barely keep their body from bouncing as they ran inside the serene dark wooded area that seemed bursting with multiple colors of different flowers, especially roses. It had a tranquil forested appeal with a light waterfall that poured into a pond with many different types of fish. The furniture was a dark maroon which complimented the dark oak all around them. With tables, booths, stools, and even bean bag chairs that sat neatly throughout the entire areas. There was even many different types of monsters, demons, humans, and angelic beings all sitting together in harmony with one another as bartenders, and waiters dance across the entire area taking orders. The entire group looked in awe at the beautiful area, until a woman suddenly appeared before them. Her hair was short with a light cyan blue on top and black covering the rest of her head. The hair covered one eye but the other was a crystal blue like the ocean and she wore a corset with rainbow roses decorating one side of it. With a black skinny jeans and tall knee high boots which were also decorated with different colored roses. 

The woman smiled at all of them as she gripped a small wooden board in one hand. “Welcome new guests to The Rose’s Thorn. My name is Anastasia Rose and I am the owner of this restaurant cafe/bar you see before you.” The woman scanned the group until she saw Lylac and Rivers waving at her. “Lady Lannister and Rivers it’s so good to see you in my restaurant for karaoke night. Who might your friends be?” Lylac smiled grew brightly as the monsters behind her all greeted the woman. 

“Well, Miss. Rose my name is Toriel” Toriel giggled as she shook the woman’s hand. “And the hyperactive one that’s near your pond is my child Frisk.” Toriel motioned at Frisk as they skipped back over to the group and smiled at the lady. ~It’s nice to meet you pretty lady.~ As Anastasia’s face turned a slight shade of pink, so did the top part of her hair. Everyone turned in awe at her for a moment until they continued to introduce themselves.

“Howdy! I’m Asgore! It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Asgore shook the woman’s hand as well as the rest followed in suit.  “I’m Undyne and this is my beautiful girlfriend Alphys!” Undyne grinned brightly as Alphys proceeded to hide behind her blushing. They both still managed to shake Anastasia’s hand. 

“I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” The tall skeleton boasted as he lifted up Anastasia to hug her as the top part of her hair turned an even darker shade of pink to match the blush she had. Once the skeleton dropped her down, Anastasia was immediately placed in front of the other skeleton who looked amusingly at her. “i’m sans, sans the skeleton.” Sans smug smile almost made Lylac want to hit him. But Anastasia merely shook his hand as well.

Suddenly, the lights went off as a singular spotlight focused on a certain dramatically posing robot. “The best introductions are of course for last!” The glittering robot in the salmon suit took Anastasia into his arms as he tilted her body down and looked almost longingly into her eyes. “I am the superstar from the Underground, Mettaton!” Papyrus clapped as the rest of the group looked sort of annoyingly at the two dramatically posing beings. Anastasia’s face turned red but the top part of her hair turned a minty green as she pulled away from the dramatic robot. 

“Oh wow, well it’s certainly nice to have you all as guests in my restaurant.” Anastasia brushed herself off as she gave a warm welcoming smile to all of them. “Right this way, I have a gigantic circular booth with your names written on them.” The rest of the group followed her as they were seated at the circular booth. They all sat down in order from Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Papyrus, Sans, Lylac, and Rivers. With Frisk and Rivers being on the outside of the booth while everyone else sat almost comfortably near one another. Frisk knew that Mettaton joining them today meant that Sans was probably not as comfortable as he would like to be. But they were still confident that tonight would go well. “Now since everyone’s seated comfortably, I will also be playing the part of your waitress tonight.” Anastasia tapped her pen to the wooden board as it begins to dimly glow. “How can I get you all started tonight?” 

“Sweet tea please Miss. Rose.” Miss. Rivers smiled lightly as Anastasia started using the pen and quickly scribbling on the board. “Sweet tea for me as well Ana.” Lylac gleefully smiled as Anastasia nodded. 

“got any ketchup?” Anastasia jaw fell as she stared at the smugly smiling skeleton. “Uhm, sure I can set some up now.” Lylac shook her head as she looked almost sickly at Anastasia. The waitress eye’s widen as she looked back at Sans. “Wait, you drink ketchup?”  The skeleton boasted as he tilted his head back in pure laughter. “yeah, will that be a problem sweetheart?” Anastasia’s hair turned a darker shade of green as she quickly jotted down on her wooden board. “Of course not, it’s… just a first for me in all my years running this restaurant.” The skeleton cackled even louder as he waggled his bone brows at Anastasia. “by the way lady, are you like a mood ring or somethin’?” 

Anastasia began giggling as her hair turned a deep sea blue. “You could say that, I’m a half-breed. Half-human, half-dragon… Officially that classifies me as a draconian.” Alphys face seemed to light up as both her and Sans stared at her with curiosity. Anastasia lifted up the part of her hair covering up her left eye as it glowed as dark blue as her hair, with a simple slit for the pupil. “But yes, certain parts of my body change color depending on my mood.” Everyone looked at her wide eyed as they all “ooo’d” and “awed” at Anastasia. Frisk bounced on their chair excitedly as they grinned widely at the waitress. ~Cool! Can you change it to red?~ Anastasia smiled and nodded as she focused. Her hair suddenly turned a bright scarlet with an even brighter red eye to match it as everyone clapped. “But that’s enough about me, drink orders?” 

“ORANGE SODA FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus beamed as Anastasia’s hair turned a cyan blue as she quickly jotted down orders. 

“Got any oil for a superstar?” Mettaton asked as Anastasia smiled at him and nodded. Frisk continued to examine their waitress as their hair changed from cyan to green again. ~I wonder what her different hair colors mean?~ Frisk pondered as Anastasia jotted down the next few drinks orders until it got to him.  “Hey sweetie, what would you like to drink?” Frisk was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as the waitress smiled warmly at him, she had changed her hair back to scarlet for them. ~Uhm, I would like some sweet tea as well pretty dragon lady.~ Anastasia merely giggled as she jotted down the last drink order and her wooden board stopped glowing.

“Alright everyone, I shall be back with drinks in hand. And if there’s anything else you all need, just let me know.” As Anastasia walked off, Miss. Rivers and Lylac both gave each other a knowing smile.  “Miss. Lannister, would you like to join me on stage?” Miss. Rivers winked at Lylac flirtatiously as Sans almost choked. Frisk and everyone else were all smiles and encouraging.  _ Yay! It looks like they are about to sing! But Sans looks a bit unsure about the whole thing. _

“Certainly Miss. Rivers.” Lylac gave her a kiss on the cheek as she turned to Sans and winked at him. She patted Sans’s shoulder reassuringly as Sans gave her a strained smile. “I’ll be back bonehead. Try not to cause too much trouble while I am away.” With that Lylac grabbed Miss. Rivers and they both vanished from the table. 

“Oh, I thought Miss. Rivers was just a friend of Lylac’s.” Toriel pointed out as Sans chuckled nervously. He then sighed deeply as he looked a bit reluctantly at everyone else.  “lylac told me she is polyaromatic.” Sans shrugged as he tried to play it cool, but after all the timelines they’ve been through, Frisk was the only one to notice a problem. “she apparently has tons of love to give.” Sans just sat back in his seat and proceeded to wait for the show to begin. 

“WOWIE! THAT’S SO COOL! I MEAN TO LOVE SO MUCH, I MEAN TO TRULY LOVE SO MANY!” Everyone looked to Papyrus in awe as the sweet cinnamon roll spoke outwardly with passion. “METTATON IS LOVED BY MANY OF US IN THE UNDERGROUND. I DON’T SEE WHY THE FEMALE HUMAN… I mean… LYLAC CAN’T LOVE AS MUCH AS SHE WANTS TOO.” Frisk couldn’t help but smile up at the sweet older brother as the rest of them started to grin with him. 

“Well said my darling.” Mettaton gave a sweet peck on the taller skeleton’s cheekbone as the skeleton blushed a soft orange. “There seemed to be many monsters and humans up on the surface with a vast amount of traditions different from our own. And our dear new Sensei, as Frisk calls her, has been a good friend to all of us. I think that’s enough to give her our respect.” The whole group nodded in with agreement as Anastasia quickly appears back with their drinks. 

“Oh ho… Looks like two certain someones couldn’t wait to hit the stage it seems.” Anastasia smiled at all of them as almost all of them chuckled in response. Toriel seemed to look be a bit more curious than normal.  “Miss. Rose, what do you know about being polyaromatic?” Toriel asked politely but sternly as Anastasia blushed fiercely before laughing lightly.  

“Well for someone who also is polyaromatic, it’s mainly about communication and trust as well as love.” Anastasia smiled softly at all of them who turned in awe at her. “I’m guessing you're asking because of Lylac and Miss. Rivers.” All of them nodded as Anastasia proceeds to sit down with them. “I think the best way to show you is through karaoke tonight.” Anastasia suddenly had her eyes locked on to Sans’s eyelights as she smirked knowingly. “Watch how Lylac and Miss. Rivers perform tonight, and then you…” Anastasia handed Sans a ketchup bottle as the corners of her mouth picked up wickedly. “I want you to sing with Lylac. That is the best way to show you how polyamory works among the mythical as well.” 

Sans stared at Anastasia in confusion at first, but then suddenly the lights went down and all eyes were on stage. “Watch carefully, you’ll know what I mean the moment they start.” As the floodlights hit the stage, they noticed Lylac first. She was dressed with a yellow butterfly headset and a long deep blue scaled dress with a long slit on the side that matched the skin on Undyne. Then the lights showed Miss. Rivers dressed in a short yellow scaled dress and a matching headset that was as deep blue as as Lylac’s dress.  _ (Magnet- Miku Hastune and Luka Megurine [Vocaloid]) _

“This is in honor of my two dear new friends tonight! Miss. Undyne and Miss. Alphys!” Miss. Rivers proclaimed as Undyne cheered and Alphys tried to hide underneath the table. “Your love is like a magnet!” 

“And we shall sing in honor of that love!” Lylac took Miss. Rivers into her arms and started dancing with her with their magic dancing around them in an array of different colors. Their dance was captivating as all eyes were on them. Frisk finally knew what their plan was as they locked eyes with one another as if no one else existed. 

“You all might want to link your SOULs with mine if you want to understand what they are saying at least. They are about to sing in the language of the rising sun.” Anastasia summoned her SOUL at the table as the rest of the monsters and Frisk proceeded to link their SOULs with her. As Miss. Rivers started to sing, Alphys almost nearly squealed as she recognizes the language they were singing in. 

“I-it’s japanese!” Alphys nearly jumped from out of the table as she watched them danced so closely with one another. “I-i-it’s one of the language options f-fr-from my anime!” Lylac and Miss. Rivers seemed entwined in each others magic as the melodies encompassed the entire restaurant. Sans eyelights seemed to widen the moment Lylac started to truly sing, all the while keeping her dance partner closely by her side. Frisk smile seemed permanently etched on their face as their SOUL felt all the happiness and love coming from the singing ladies. 

All the while, Lylac and Miss. Rivers seemed to be entwined as one as they sang as if they were in love. They danced across the entire stage painting their magic within the entire restaurant. This is where they belonged the most, and everyone was captivated within their spell as several people started to get up and dance along with their own partners. Undyne loudly cheering them on as Alphys looked up to her longingly as she set a single palm on top of Undyne’s leg. As Undyne’s attention was now focused on Alphys, they locked eyes as their faces got closer to one another. At the crescendo of Miss. River’s voice, they locked lips kissing one another passionately as if they were the once serenading each other. The whole restaurant started cheering as Lylac and Miss. Rivers had the same idea as they were locked in each other’s embrace at the end of the song. Almost everyone was clapping and cheering, except for Sans who looked a bit uncomfortably at the entire situation. Anastasia moved out of the way as a wave of violet magic appeared right next to Sans. Then Lylac and Miss. Rivers appeared next to them as Lylac looked practically beaming as almost the entire table clapped for them. 

“That was much needed practice.” Lylac grinned as she started gulping down her sweet tea as if she hadn’t had anything for days. Sans seemed a bit more relieved as he started nursing his ketchup bottle. “Would someone else like a turn?” Papyrus almost nearly squealed as he launched from the table. 

“I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LOVE TO GO NEXT!” Papyrus beamed as Mettaton started to get up as well. But Sans laid a gentle but firm hand on Mettaton as he got up instead teleporting right next to Papyrus. 

“i’ll join you bro. i think it’s time to show these people what the skelebros got.” Sans winked as Lylac rolled her eyes. Lylac didn’t think Sans could actually sing, but Frisk knew otherwise as the skelebros got on stage.

“Well ladies and gentlemen, show these bros some love as we move on to the next song.” Anastasia announced as the entire restaurant cheered, except for Mettaton who was pouting because he wanted to sing with Papyrus. Frisk felt a touch bad for Mettaton, but he was excited to see both Sans and Papyrus perform. Lylac sat back and watched as the two brothers got on awkwardly on stage. Both of them started looking a bit more nervous now that all eyes were on them. “Skeleton brothers! I got the perfect song for you both, hope one of you doesn’t mind rap. Here we are! Sans and Papyrus will be performing  _ Written in the Stars by Tinie Tempha _ !!! Have fun boys!” 

Everything was quiet for just a moment before both the Brothers SOUL’s began resonating with the song. Papyrus began to sing first. “OH! Written In The Stars! A Million Miles Away! A Message To The Man Ohhh Hooo… Seasons Come And Go! But I WILL NEVER CHANGE! AND I’M ON MY WAY...EYYYY….EYY” 

“let’s go!” When Sans began rapping, Lylac eyes focused on the amazing rapping baritone on stage. It almost felt like it was natural for Sans as he quickly and accurately hits all the right notes. Frisk was bouncing excitedly as Sans began using his magic to paint the stage as Lylac did. Papyrus’s magic danced along with Sans’s as the both looked like they were having a skele-ton of fun. Sans clearly had better magic control but Papyrus’s magic complimented his own well. Speaking of magic, bones began to appear and fulfil the ambiance of the music, bouncing and insync with the preforming skelebros. Even Frisk was impressed with the amount of magical control they had. Even if a bit unexpected, it was extremely awesome.  _ Wow! Uncle Sans and Papyrus have some wicked moves! We need to get them to do this more often!  _ Even Mettaton was a bit awestruck, even if Papyrus didn’t sing all that well, unlike his rude brother, Papyrus had wonderful amount of magical control dancing with his own attacks. 

As for Lylac, she was a little more than impressed with the skelebros. Her eyes mainly focused on the shorter groovy skeleton who was performing a perfect act just off hand. “Wow, the comedian actually can perform an impromptu like a pro. Didn’t expect that bonehead.” And through he was performing onstage, Sans focus was on one thing at the highest moment. His little songbird was practically beaming at him with absolute adoration. This amount of magic was like childsplay, and that was possibly his most favorite smile yet. Frisk noticed his teacher smile too and almost gasped with excitement.  _ That’s probably the happiest I’ve seen her yet!  _

_\---_

As the song ended the whole restaurant roared with excitement as Sans and Papyrus looked at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces. “wow. i’d say we ‘rapped’ that up quiet  _ songly. _ ” Papyrus face turned bright orange as he started to grind his teeth. “DON’T RUIN THIS MOMENT WITH YOUR STUPID PUNS SANS!” Even Lylac and everyone else facepalmed at the lame pun. “eh. tough crowd. at least tori’s laughing.” Toriel couldn’t help but giggled at the bad wordplay. Not everyone's a winner. 

“Well darlings, it looks like I am next.” Mettaton flipped his flashing bangs to the side started walking to the stage. As he past Papyrus and Sans who were sweating lightly with their SOUL color, Sans clicked his teeth and chuckled. “hey. break a leg ok?” Mettaton huffed as he hugged Papyrus. “I’ll see you back at the booth after this number ok?” Papyrus practically beamed as he gave him the biggest cinnamon roll smile. “HAVE FUN METTA!” Sans almost growled as he continued to move back to the group’s table. His eyelights were almost dimmed until he saw Lylac waving and they immediately turned to full brightness. 

“Yo you spooky dancing skeleton, that sent shivers down my spine.” Lylac giggled as Sans chuckled as he leaned back against the booth seat. Frisk started giggling uncontrollably as Lylac showed Sans her smartphone. It's screen had a picture of dancing skeletons and the song title ‘ _ Spooky Scary Skeletons- Andrew Gold’ _ . Sans couldn’t hold back his enormous laughter as he ketchup almost escaped his nose hole. “that’s a serious song? i need to learn that song for ‘future reference’.” Lylac turned to him and practically beaming. “That was insane magical control on stage too! I never thought I would actually see dancing  _ bones _ tonight.” Lylac eyes were half-lidded as she gave the most confident glare ever. “You and me, onstage, once everyone else has had their turn. A duel of talent and control.”

Sans raised a browbone as his left eye socket focused all of his magical energy and turning blue. He gave her a smug grin as he cocked his head ever so slightly to only look slightly sinister. “man, you sure love your challenges.” From within her SOUL, Lylac heard a deep low purring practically rumbling privately in her very being. *what are the wages? don’t worry, i am not going to say anything aloud, unless you want to be more public with your more ‘private self.’* Lylac thought on it, and she did need a way to see Sans magic.  _ There’s two ways currently that I can go about it, I will get to see Sans’s magic on stage so at least I’ll have seen his magic once. But once might not be enough, and I can only think of two other ways to see him use his magic. One of them is to win this bet and get him to give me a demonstration of all his abilities, that’ll give me a way to plan his movements in advance and predict his attacks. Or…  _ Lylac sighed, if she lost the bet, it would at least be a level playing field.  **Her secret would be out,** but at least  **if** Sans loses at the judgement hall… Lylac might not have to deal with Sans from there on.  _ I’ll lay my SOUL on the line then, the stage is my  _ **_home field advantage_ ** _. If my magic manages to dance through his well enough, and take dominance over the SOUL Field on stage, then victory goes to me.  _ Lylac eyes flashed with the same glow as her violet SOUL as cyan and purple flames danced in harmony, burning through her passionately. 

~Here’s the deal, I am not going to outright tell you my secret. But if you win, you’ll have something that will show you everything. I’ll let you hold my SOUL for an amount of time YOU SET. Sounds like I am putting all my chips in. But you better be prepared if you lose. I want you to show me  **_every ability that you know._ ** Not just your  **bare bones either.** I know you can teleport as well, and you have space manipulation abilities as well. If I think you're hiding something from me.~ Lylacs eyes now had strings of yellow dancing in the cool flaming pools of cyan and violet. ~ **_I will know._ ** But, if you win, I’ll surrender my SOUL for a period of time.  **But the cap is no longer than a full day.** **_Deal?_ ** ~ Sans boisterous laughter rang through her and caused her entire heartbeat to quicken as he laid out his bony hand to Lylac’s. “all or nothing it is then. i was kinda bored waiting for you to up the anti.” Lylac was about to shake his hand when he expertly brought her down into a strong grip. It wasn’t strong enough to hurt, but it was sudden enough to bring Lylac’s face close to Sans for long enough. Lylac could feel the rumble of laughter of his bones against herself as Sans whispered low enough so no one else heard. “it’s a deal little songbird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through Lylac may of been a Patient SOUL in a previous life, she had always been a bit reckless. She's only in her early 20's after all. But now Lylac's SOUL is on the line, and both of them have a chance seize an opportunity for insight. Will this opportunity lead them to the answers they seek, or will they find something more? 
> 
> Lylac: There you are! What the fuck are you doing?! 
> 
> Me: Leading a narration? Calm down, I'll be right out to discuss The Main Event! What happens when you mix magic, music, and battle duet!?
> 
> Lylac: Mayham and honestly too much work.... 
> 
> Me: It'll be fun! Stay tuned!


	10. Karaoke Night Pt. 2 The Main Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My HAITUS is Officially Over!   
> But there has been a change in my schedule since I am working more full-time.   
> I am changing my posting date from Friday to Wednesday; because since I am working more full time hours during the week, the weekends are going to be more of my "creative binge" hours. 
> 
> But now it's time for THE MAIN EVENT! Who shall win this bet? And will the observer be force to step in between Mettaton and Sans tonight? Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke Night Continues!

Their souls were beating in sync with one another, Lylac could feel the excitement running through Sans’s own SOUL but he didn’t care. Not in that moment, they just stared into each other with confidence in themselves. Lylac was willing to put her own SOUL on the line, and Sans wanted nothing more than to grasp onto that swirling galaxy that made her. He had already planned on performing with Lylac anyways, with the help of Anastasia of course for whatever she had planned for them. But this had sweetened the pot a bit so to speak.  _ songbird is willing to risk exposure to find out what my magic does. i’m definitely not against it, but it’s still an unexpected move on her end. she must be that desperate to keep everyone at bay from her.  _

As Lylac ripped herself away from him, she only slightly huffed and pouted at Sans. But he could clearly see the corners of her mouth propping up.  _ at least she’s enjoying herself, the stage is truly where she belongs. i can practically feel the happiness bursting from within herself, her SOUL. what i wouldn’t give to win this bet tonight.  _ Sans merely nursed his ketchup bottle as the stage lights focused on the irritating robot. The one that had been plaguing his life since the fucker met Papyrus. He’s never been a big fan of the Underground’s so-called superstar, but as Mettaton got closer to Papyrus... the more Sans wanted to rip apart those prized legs that he worshiped.“Let’s see what this superstar has.” Lylac’s focus was now on the stage instead of Sans. Which would be fine by Sans, if it wasn’t for the fact hunk that of junk was her focus now. Sans had to force the rumbling growl within him to cease for the time being, it will be himself and his songbird up there soon enough.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, all the mythical and non! We have a special treat tonight straight from the undergrounds of Mt. Ebott. I am happy to introduce tonight, Mettaton!” Anastasia’s voice ran through the restaurant and all the flood light focused down on the posing android. His full body now shown as he ditched that awful bright pink suit. Mettaton was ready for this. “Your song tonight is “ _ Gimme More" by Machinae Supremacy  _ which is a Brittany Spears cover I believe you will all enjoy.” 

When the song started, Mettaton used his magic to summon a guitar and he started strumming to the heavy beats of the music. Lylac and everyone else at the group’s table cheered, all except for Sans; who looked to be practically fuming with dark blue energy as the lyrics started. “Every time they turn the lights down, just want to go that extra mile for you. Public displays of affection, just like no one else is in the room.”  _ my bro is serious way too good for you bolts for brains.  _ As Mettaton sang, it became much harder for Sans to control his temper. But seeing his dear brother enjoying the show so much, Sans could only fume blue energy as his whole table cheered Mettaton on. 

“It seems the stage favors Mettaton as well, even if he’s a bit obnoxious about it.” Lylac’s voice calmed Sans down only a bit as she laid a gentle hand on his lap. -Sans, I can feel your SOUL raging. I understand you hate the guy, but everyone is having fun. As long as no one is getting hurt, there is no reason for rage. Hate him, but don’t give him the satisfaction of letting his shit get to you ok big guy?- Lylac leaned on Sans a bit and sent a wave of violet energy throughout his entire being that felt calming, even relaxing. The dark blue aura surrounding Sans almost completely disintegrated as Lylac looked up into his face and smiled softly at him. -I don’t normally do that for someone I just met recently, but I have certain methods to bring calming waves into someone’s SOUL. It deals with complicated stuff like chakras and such. I’ll… stay close by... - As Sans glanced at Lylac, he noticed the intense blush on her face. And that her eyes, though they were trying to keep contact, were shy and looking slightly off to the side. -and, uhm… lean against you. This is for the whole group, not just you through! I rather there not be any fighting if I can help it. Anastasia would sooner kick us out then let us wreck her restaurant.-  Sans merely chuckled as he laid an arm across Lylac’s shoulders. It didn’t take much to pulled her in closely and comfortably onto his jacket. Sans sighed deeply as he felt another wave of Lylac’s violet energy calming him, inviting him to relax and enjoy himself. *thanks, papyrus probably would have a huge fit anyways if i tore that damn robot’s legs off.* Sans cheekbones were a light shade of blue as he decided to focus on his ketchup bottle in the meantime.  _ heh, well played songbird, do you remotely have any idea what you do to me? _

As it hit the solo, Mettaton perfectly performed the guitar riffs as if the song made him. The whole restaurant was clapping and stomping in beat as Mettaton truly showed that he indeed was more than just a glitzy robot. Papyrus cheered excitedly as the sound of his booming voice encouraged him. “METTATON! YOU ARE SIMPLY AMAZING!!!” Mettaton gleamed in the spotlight, there was more than one of them whose SOUL belong to the stage as he captivated nearly the entire restaurant. Soaking in the roar of the crowd even after the song ended. “Thank you darlings!!! I love you all!!!” 

Anastasia made her way to the table with Mettaton, and a devious look written across her face. “Such a talented bunch you all seem to be.” Anastasia giggled as Mettaton took his place back next to Papyrus. And almost got crushed within Papyrus’s bear hug as the cinnamon roll gave Mettaton a gigantic smile.  “YEAH METTA, YOU ARE AMAZINGLY TALENTED! WE NEED TO PERFORM TOGETHER NEXT TIME.” Papyrus proclaimed as Mettaton chuckled softly and kissed his cheekbone. An orange couldn’t look any cuter than Papyrus did as he chuckled himself. Sans eyelights flashed with rage for a moment before a huge wave of violet energy forced him to relax. Sans glanced down and saw Lylac glaring at him.  _ right, not the time nor place to be breaking machinery. _

“So are we all ready to order dinner now?” Anastasia smiled as she pulled out her magical wooden board again. “It’s never a good thing to perform with an empty fuel tank. What would you all like for dinner?” The whole table seem to be bursting with smiles now as Miss. Rivers began. 

“One of your divine summer berry salads with brown sugar vinaigrette please.” Miss. Rivers smiled widely as Anastasia’s board started to glow. Lylac began giggling as she moved away from Sans, much to his own reluctance. “And for me, I would like the honey apple chicken breast with mac and cheese, and a summer berry salad like Miss. River’s on the side.” Sans wished he could force Lylac by his side again, but he already knew the songbird would probably not take too kindly to forced cuddles right now.  So Sans just sighed as he gave Anastasia a cocked smile. “the best burger you got with extra ketchup on it and on the side. i’m already almost finished with this bottle.” Anastasia’s face and hair almost turned the same shade of green as she nodded and the board glowed. She merely smiled at Sans through. “You got it bones! What would you like Papyrus?” 

Papyrus gave her the sweetest smile as he boasted. “WOULD YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE SPAGHETTI!?” Anastasia giggled as her hair turned a slightly warmer and softer shade of emerald. “Of course big man. We can do just about anything here.” Papyrus squealed as he beamed at her.  _ heh, so green can mean both disgust and kindness when it comes to the dragon lady here. she would definitely be fun to mess with.  _ As Anastasia moved on through gathering the rest of the orders, Sans’s mind was on the current bet and thus on Lylac.  _ i want to hold onto that SOUL again, a day would give me a more than enough time to see what her magic truly does and her past as well. i would show her more than that though, i would show her what  _ **_exactly_ ** _ I can do within a day.  _ Before Sans knew it through, Anastasia was calling back his attention.  “So Bones, how would you like for me to read  _ your fortune? _ ” Anastasia’s voice was dripping with conspiracies as she kept her face perfectly straight and smiling. Sans glanced at her with confusion at first, but Lylac laughter rang through his SOUL. “Yeah bonehead, go get your fortune read. Anastasia is talented in many things, including being able to read into your own past, present, and future.” His eye sockets widen as Sans stared curiously at Anastasia as she merely winked at him. Anastasia clearly had plans for him as Sans teleported next to the waitress. “I’m a clairvoyant, through I might not be able to tell you everything about your future. I can at least give you a good idea where you're headed at this point.” 

“OH! CAN YOU DO MINE NEXT?!” Papyrus bounced almost shaking the whole table before he took noticed as calmed himself. Anastasia smiled at Papyrus and nodded in agreement as she guided Sans through the restaurant. Sans’s eyelights looking curiously at the other patrons and workers buzzing with warm and active energy. Anastasia just guided through the chaos with ease while keeping Sans close by until they passed double doors into a more seclusive and private area of the restaurant. 

“Well my skeletal friend, it seemed yourself and Lylac are already getting closer.” Anastasia gleamed as Sans’s cheekbones dusted a slight blue as he shrugged. “Are you ready for a duet?” Sans eyelights glew with anticipation of he firmly nodded.  _ should I tell her about the bet? dragon lady looks willing enough to help me already, but I don’t know. the songbird seems to glide onstage no matter who she’s with. well, it couldn’t hurt to see what this mythical serving dragon can do.  _ “i kinda found myself in a bit of  _ treble _ . the songbird is as ready as I am to perform; but she wants to battle in a duet that would be sort of  **decisive** . I got the  _ bass,  _ but i’m not too sure if I can fly like the songbird.” Anastasia smile was almost nearly wicked as another woman who looked like one of her waitresses stood by her side. 

“Rose, would you like for me to take care of your tables for now while you take care of this guest.” Anastasia smiled widely at the towering woman next to her. Sans would've thought this lady was human if it wasn’t for the obvious demonic looking horns and tails that swayed amusingly from side to side. The woman’s eyes were a piercing emerald and hair long, waving, and as burning hot as Undyne’s own scarlet hair. Her eyes were half-lidded and dangerously  _ lustful  _ as Anastasia’s shorter hair turned as scarlet’s as the woman standing before him. Sans wasn’t too sure about this demon that stood before him. But Anastasia giggled as she merely kissed the woman’s cheek. “Yeah, that would be fantastic Racheal. Thank you for looking out for them for me, this skeleton and I have something to discuss in private.” Racheal nodded and pulled the half-dragon’s face into her own deep kiss as she winked at Anastasia. Racheal took her board through another set of doors that looked to be leading into the kitchen and left them alone again. Sans never felt a more creepy vibe than he did with that demonic woman, but Anastasia already seemed to understand Sans’s distress.  “Racheal is a succubus, through she maybe a lustful and dangerous woman, she has also been my greatest childhood friend since even before I created The Rose’s Thorn.” Anastasia’s face was beaming softly with nostalgia for a moment before she gleamed at Sans. “Let’s get going Bones, through I won’t purposefully try to make it harder for Lylac to win this bet. I can give you a sneak peek on what song I will have you two performing. Since you’ve been stuck in the Underground for centuries, I’ve doubt you had that much chance to play around with surface media.” Sans eye sockets widen for a moment, Anastasia already knew about them and the Underground. It felt uneasy, but Anastasia reassuring grin made Sans put that information to the back of his mind for now. After all, he had a number coming up soon. 

\---

Lylac looked away as Sans strood away with Anastasia. She had a feeling of conspiracies in the works just by the way Anastasia singled out Sans. Lylac could've followed them in stealth, it wouldn’t of been hard to excused herself to the ladies room and teleport from a safe distance. Following them with little to no fear of being noticed. But as the rest of the group cheered on a couple of male fairies singing to  _ You’re Crashing But There Is No Wave by Fall Out Boy.  _ Lylac couldn’t bring herself to care enough what that bonehead and dragon’s breath were planning behind her back. All she needed to do was to conquer the stage and victory was in hand.   _ I won’t let him make a fool out of me onstage. I must win this bet, for the sake of my pride and SOUL. Especially my SOUL, as foolish as it was to bet on it. My confidence must shine through it all.  _

“Hey, human! I’m talking to you punk!” Lylac shot up as her focus was on the wickedly smiling merlord who looked as if she was about to devour her. Undyne’s eyes gleaming with mischief as Lylac glanced lazily at her. “You like Sans don’t you human?” Suddenly, Lylac lazy look was replaced by fierce embarrassment as she tore her eyes away from Undyne. “No! I mean, as a friend ya. The bonehead is pretty funny.” Undyne cackled as Alphys giggled softly next to her. This possibly couldn’t get any worse. “Common punk, we all saw you leaning on Sans earlier when the bonehead looked like he was popping bones.” Lylac pouted as she decided to focus her glare on her sweet tea as the entire table giggled and chuckled at her. 

“Child, Sans said you were polyaromatic and had a lot of love to give.” Toriel intervened as she laid a gentle paw on Lylac’s shoulder. “Through you may not realize it now, Sans has his own to give as well.” Lylac couldn’t help the building redness that covered her entire face. Being mothered like this made her feel small, but it warmed her as well. She knew these monsters had nothing but good intentions for herself and Sans. “YEAH, MY BRO MAYBE LAZY, ANNOYING, AND A BIT ON THE SMELLY SIDE.” Papyrus pulled Lylac over into one of his crushing bear hugs as he gave her a reassuring smile. “BUT I BELIEVE WE ALL VOUCH FOR SANS WHEN WE SAY… MY BROTHER IS A GOOD MAN.” Mettaton huffed at that last bit, but he also nodded in agreement as well as he gave Lylac his ‘superstar smile.’ She couldn’t help the welling tears in her eyes as Lylac smiled brightly at all of them.  _ It looks like you’re well loved Sans. This is embarrassing, but if it’s that obvious… No, I can’t. I won’t let myself. I have to keep everyone at arm's distance at least. I… I don’t want to be hurt again.  _

“Thank you, everyone. I can feel the amount true love you have for your friend and family member. Right now, is not a good time through.” The whole table’s mood seemed to be shot as even Frisk frowned at her response. ~But Sensei, the way you and Sans…~ Lylac lifted her hand at Frisk and shook her head. She couldn’t bring herself to talk about this right now. “If Sans and I are meant to cross paths that way, we will on our own terms kiddo. But right now, I am not ready.”  _ And I don’t know if I would ever be for Sans. He’s pushy, and I can see the way he looks at my SOUL. That kind of commitment could be devastating, if something would happen to me and I had to RESET.  I don’t want anyone to look at me with that amount of pain ever again.  _ Toriel coughed as she gained back the attention of the entire table. “Believe us child, we understand. And I can feel that you’re a good person as well. Just don’t hurt yourself, or Sans for that matter. But even I know true love comes with time and patience.” Toriel glanced at Asgore for a moment as he nodded in agreement with her with a soft smile. “And no matter how stupid our lovers can be, there’s always a ray of hope at the end of it all.” Asgore almost started tearing up himself as he decided to take a drink as a distraction.  Toriel coughed as she gained back the attention of the entire table. “Believe us child, we understand. And I can feel that you’re a good person as well. Just don’t hurt yourself, or Sans for that matter. But even I know true love comes with time and patience.” Toriel glanced at Asgore for a moment as he nodded in agreement with her with a soft smile. “And no matter how stupid our lovers can be, there’s always a ray of hope at the end of it all.” Asgore almost started tearing up himself as he decided to take a drink as a distraction.

“Yeah punk, Alphys and I just barely got ourselves figured out after the barrier collapse.” Undyne spoke with much remorse but also hope within her voice. “I’m glad to be with her now after all these years of having no idea we felt for one another.” Alphys squealed as her entire face turned an orange-red across her scales with her tail flipping happily. Undyne then took Alphys hand and got close enough to kiss her cheek as Alphys made another peep. 

“W-w-well…. Love finds a way. R-right?” Alphys softly spoke as Mettaton laid a reassuring metal hand against her back and smiled at her. “Well put darling. I wouldn’t know who I’d be without Papy cheering me on as well. Through his brother is less than… accepting to our relationship.” Papyrus grabbed Mettaton and Alphys in one arm and squeezed himself and Lylac together in a gigantic group hug. “I’M SURE HE’LL COME AROUND EVENTUALLY METTA.” Lylac never felt more happy than she did with the whole group reassuring her. Even Miss. Rivers gave her a wink and a thumbs up as Lylac moved back to her spot.  _ You guys… I promise to protect all of you.  _ Lylac wiped away the growing dam in her eyes with her smile stretched from corner to corner. “Thanks guys.” 

“for what now exactly songbird?” Suddenly, Sans was back right next to Lylac with the smuggest smirk yet as she yelped and almost knocked River’s off the booth. Her blush covering her entire face as Sans leaned in closer. “pretty fortunate for me that i can teleport huh?”  _ FUCK! I fucking hate you stupid freaking bones for brains!!!  _ The entire table erupted in laughter as Miss. Rivers managed to get back up on the both laughing as well. Lylac wished she could just lean back and be absorbed in the soft cushions of the booth they all share. But instead of pressing further, Sans just sat back with a new ketchup bottle the smug smirk stayed plastered across his face.  _ Oh yeah, there’s something up with the way he smiles. Looks like dear Ana might of given him something… but what?  _ “ya see something you like sweetheart?” Sans chuckled as Lylac pulled her face away and started drinking her tea.  _ I hate him… so much.  _

As the song ended, Asgore looked on stage and smiled lightly. “I’m going to try my luck at singing, you want to come Tori?” Toriel shot him a look and shook her head as Asgore’s shoulders slumped. Lylac kind of felt bad for the goatman as he made his way to the stage keeping his head held high. She looked curiously over to Toriel before firm phalanges wrapped around her shoulder and caught her attention. *don’t mention it, they’ve had a rough past. let’s just leave it at that for now songbird.* Lylac shrugged as she leaned back and watched Asgore prepare for the next song. 

“Alright ladies and gentlemen! All the mythical and non alike! We have a man here who would love to sing his heart of for all of you today. This one is a message for his special someone.” As Anastasia announced Asgore, Toriel kept her firm gaze on the stage. Not even a hint of emotion wavered as Asgore stands nervously but with pride on stage. “So give it up!  _ What if I was Nothing by All That Remains. _ ” Asgore didn’t use any magic as he took the mic, this was all going to be purely from the heart. 

“Just let it go, I don’t want to argue anymore. I can’t be sure, I just know what we're fighting for.” Asgores voice boomed with sadness and regret. The ones he loved just sitting at the table with all their focus on them. “I know you’re scared and that you’re thinking I may go. I’m not leaving… I’m not leaving.” As the song hits it’s next cords, Toriel’s face started tearing up as Lylac saw Asgore’s SOUL. Sad and filled with inner turmoil as he sang from his heart. “Just answer this one question. What if I was nothing? What if this was true? What if I was nothing, girl, nothing without you? So what if I was angry, what did you think I’d do? I told you that I love you girl, I’m nothing without you!” The whole crowd began cheering as the king sang straight from his heart using no magic. It was so important, Asgore sounded choppy but he wanted to show his wife, his true soulmate watching from the table with tears in her eyes. 

As Asgore sang Lylac couldn’t help but tear up as well, this was from the heart and SOUL he was singing from. She could truly respect that. Through a burning curiosity coursed through her entire body as Asgore sang the best he could.   _ What the history, not only between Toriel and Asgore but with the entire Underground? His SOUL seems torn apart, and every single one of them seemed to hold some sort of deep seated sadness within them.  _ Lylac turned to Sans who was merely observing and nursing his 2nd ketchup bottle.  _ Especially him…  _

As the song ended, both Frisk and Toriel ran up on stage and tightly hugged Asgore as he beamed at them with tears in his eyes. The entire restaurant in awe as their cheers rang through the entire area. Even Anastasia was clapping next to their group’s table with tears streaming down her cheek. “I’m a sucker for good heartfelt music.” Lylac was even brought to tears as she wrapped her arms around Miss. Rivers pulling her close. “Same, that was a heartfelt performance indeed.” The entire table nodded in agreement as Asgore and the family walked back to the table in arms with him. He had the hugest smile on his face as the entire table applauded his performance. 

“Thank you everyone, I never felt better.” Asgore gleamed as Toriel gave him a light punch to the shoulder. His full attention on his soulmate as Toriel smiled warmly at him, it was enough that it brought the table to full aw. “I’m truly nothing without you Tori, that song spoke many truths. I hope…” Asgore faced Toriel as he brought her in closer and embraced her. “I truly hope to lead a new live with you again, my one and only queen.” Toriel lifted herself up just enough to peck Asgore as the whole table to clapped with excitement.“Oh Azy, we’re finally enjoying ourselves above the surface.” Toriel gleamed at the entire table as she sat back down with Asgore and Frisk in hand. “A new beginning for all of us, including our new friends who graciously invited us to dinner tonight.” Lylac and Miss. Rivers both nodded together and smiled at each other in agreement. “I think I speak for the Underground Miss. Lannister when I say thank you for all the hospitality you’ve shown us.”

“i can toast to that.” Sans chuckled softly as Lylac turned to him with his favorite smile; that smile beaming with happiness, though if even a bit unsure for a moment. He raised his ketchup bottle as everyone else tipped their glasses. “CHEERS!” With a soft clank, they all drank in celebration. But the night was not over yet as Anastasia looked at both Sans and Lylac with an almost wicked smile. 

“With food in hand and such, I was thinking… Sans, you impressed me the most tonight with your impromptu performance tonight.” Anastasia winked as Sans nodded still nursing the ketchup bottle.  _ Oh that little fang on my side, I see where this is going.  _ “While Mettaton’s preformance was simply star stucking. Sans doesn’t look like your average day performer. Thus, I propose a simple challenge to him. Choose who you would want to perform against, and you will both dual onstage in a Mythic Musical Duel! As you both sing on stage, you will also be in combat with one another to overpower your opponent’s magic field. It will be as much of a dance to get your opponent to move to your beat, as it will be their job to get you  **off your’s** . And the goal is to have your vision shine over theirs as the music fuels the rhythms from your very  **SOUL** s.  **Are you feeling me?** ” Anastasia’s eyes were on the whole group, but Lylac felt her focus on her. She made this challenge specifically for  **_her,_ ** and that’s when Lylac fully realized this was a direct challenge not from her but from  **_Sans_ ** . Anastasia simply shrugged as her face began to shimmer slightly, and small scales form as her own SOUL aura was encompassing her ever so seemingly bright as opened right eye began flashing in an hue of different colors. This caused Sans to have light beads of brightly shimmering blue to form ever so slightly. It was clear Anastasia had confidence in Lylac, but it would also make things harder as Sans’s plot may not be as clear cut as it appears to be.  _ But it still gives me a huge advantage, dancing with magic fields are my specialty.  _ Lylac giggled as she stared intently at the skeleton tapping her fingers on the table, calling Sans’s attention to her as his eyelights focused on her poker face grin. This was it, the moment of truth, and the stage was calling to her like the sound of battle drums. And as her eyes started to ignite, she knew this was going to be one  **moment of truth** .  _ I’m Ready.  _

_\---_

“Come on bone boy.” Her voice hit him like a flat note as her eyes went half-lidded with an almost  _ deathly _ consequence. “ _ Fetch me  _ if you can.” The songbird flew off the seat as she suddenly gripped his hand and pulled him into the void with her like a warm-up session. Lylac purred dangerously as she pulled Sans close to her body in a moment in a tight twist. An almost playful laughter rang through her as his socket soaked in the blazing fire in her eyes. “ **_You’ll regret stalking me Sans… Seriously, I want you to leave this alone already!_ ** ” Sans gasped as they both lifted from the void.  _ wow. she certainly knows how to rattle bones in more than  _ **_one way. sheesh, she’s just so stubborn._ **

They were both onstage roaring with excitement as the stage has now been expanded and lifted up the ground into what looked like a battle arena.  _ she just LOVEs doing things the  _ **_hard way doesn’t she?_ ** Sans, and to put it simply, his bones rattled to his very core in a much different way than before. He didn’t understand if her threat was suppose to actually threaten him,  **or to keep him away.** Either way, he couldn’t help the way he felt during this crazy ass event.  **_excitement? anxiousness? maybe?_ ** But it was new all new to him at least, Sans never felt the need to do anything in the Underground. Now he was on a battle arena on the surface facing done a beautiful mage who basically wants  **nothing to do with him. “** **_what a crazy fucked up world we have, the surface is full of insaness.”_ **

The growl Sans released sounded more like a purr as he stood more straight. Lylac merely smiled as she winked at him. “Break a leg Sans, you’re going to need a lot more than magical energy to keep me at bay.  _ As insane the world gets, I continue will always continue forward.  _ **_Let’s see who can outlast whom onstage._ ** ” Lylac purred at Sans as his face shot up with blue.  _ man, she’s a lot more aggressive now. so this will be  _ **_judge lylac i’m facing then. that damn fortune telling mood ring was right._ ** _ this is serious for her, and i…  _ **_honestly i couldn’t be anymore ecstatic._ ** _ it’s definitely going to be up close and personal, but as long as I keep her on her toes I can outlast her magic at least. that’s the one problem though, that physically that’s  _ **_going to be risky for me._ ** _ i know that the dragon lady has something to level the favor. how will you handle this one sans?  _

Sans focused his attention alone on Lylac, all he needed to do is to disrupt attention on her magic field and  **pull her in.** Sans didn’t hear the announcement from the hostess herself as his right eye form a flaming cyan and yellow. “I normally don’t do  **judgement** this way. But sweetheart,  He was already trained on his target staring at his songbird half-lidded and challenging smile.  _ what she doesn’t know is manipulating magic fields are also my specialty too. thanks for that one free tidbit fangs.  _

Suddenly he saw Lylac looking nervous and terrified for that one moment, that single moment of hesitation before she pulled away from him swaying as if the music became her **world.** _Oh Shit!_ “Ladies and Gentleman! Give it up for _Phantom of the Opera-Jonathan Young_!!” (Metal Cover) 

“ _ In sleep he sang to me,  _

_ in dreams he came. _

_ That voice that which calls to me, _

_ And speaks my name.”  _

Lylac spun gracefully around Sans as if the music surrounded them both, her eyes speaking dangerously but her mouth tight with a reluctant grimace. Lylac suddenly stomped swiftly on the ground and magic started erupting in flames around them. Sans could feel himself flinch but kept himself in sync as he pulled her in from behind. 

“ _ And do I dream again?  _

_ For now I find! _

_ The phantom of the opera is there! _

_ Inside my mind…”  _

Lylac quickly pulled away spinning but Sans caught her with a smug grin on his face as gigantic bones erupted from the stage, which kept them both encircled and in place. Lylac face immediately shot red as she danced closely and sensually with him. And the song had barely begun, and Sans used his magic to encircle her body without restricting her. But the psychological flip was apparent when Sans felt her SOUL flutter.

“ _ sing once again with me! _

_ our strange duet! _

_ my power over you _

_ grows stronger yet.” _

Lylac immediately flipped herself up and out of Sans grip as she glided and landed away from him.  _ aw, now that’s extremely cute. anastasia certainly picked something  _ **_very up close and personal._ **

“ _ and through you turn from me _

_ to glance behind _

_ the phantom of the opera is there _

**_inside your mind._ ** ” 

The growl that came out of Sans nonexistent throat was both challenging and **seductive.** Lylac simply twirled with a wave of intense violet energy that turned the bones purple and moved them to her beat as she came close enough to kiss Sans. 

“ _ Those who have seen your face,  _

_ Draw back in fear… _

_ I am the mask you wear.”  _

Sans quickly tugged Lylac locking her against him as he guided her. 

“ _ it me they hear! _ ” 

Lylac turned her heel and forced Sans to release her backwards letting herself flip back away. They both quickly found themselves dancing through each other’s field manipulations as if truly insync.  

“ _ my/Your spirit and your/My voice _

_ In one combined! _

_ The Phantom of the Opera is there _

_ Inside your/My mind”  _

Lylac took a stance but before she could move Sans enveloped her in a dark blue magic keeping her gravitated to one spot. Lylac could move but only  _ where he wants to.  _ **_gotcha little songbird._ **

“ _ beware the phantom of the opera… _

_ Is there… the Phantom of the Opera”  _

Lylac was even now singing in sync with him, the magic was  **_overwhelming_ ** . She was going dizzy as Sans glided her into his arms feeling a hot tinge of warmth over her entire body.  _ almost there… I only got one chance.  _

As Lylac voice began to rise to crescendo, Sans magical field struggled against the overwhelming force of voice.  _ Her voice… _

“ _ sing my angel of music! _ ” 

As she sung higher, her energy began fusing with Sans’s intensifying the indigo magic with violet energy as he danced in perfect beat.  _ So close… _

“ _ sing my angel!”  _

Her pitch intensifying as her violet energy struggled against the moments, slowly enveloping over Sans’s hold. He managed to grip tighter but a wave of violet energy lightly shimmer over his entire body as well. It felt absolutely  _ delicious. I mean, strange. Oh crap…  _

“ _ sing my angel _

_ sing for me!”  _

Lylac’s eyes focused on Sans with fear, _she’s close, sorry doll, but looks like betting your SOUL was_ ** _just a bit_** **_reckless_** _._ Sans mouth stretched in almost a _sadistic_ manner as he let his voice drop the lowest in can go. 

“ **_sing._ ** ” 

Lylac voice rang as loudly as it could as her magic continued struggling against his magic.  _ it’s over… uh, wait what?  _ Sans felt the violet energy move him suddenly as he fought to retain the hold as best he could.  _ Shit! _

“ _ sing my angel!  _

**_SING FOR ME!_ ** ” 

Sans was blown away completely by her energy as Lylac bursted through with a shot of light. And it looked as if she was wearing iridescent violet wings as her energy field encompassed the entire field in beautiful shimmering lilacs.

“The winner of this duet is Lylac Lannister!”

Sans jaw almost hit the floor as Lylac glided over to him with her magical aura fueling her wings.  **His songbird** stood over to him and looked at him with intense distress. Sans felt his SOUL sink as she looked disappointingly at him.  _ you won, why do you look so sad? your voice, please... sing. _ Lylac walked away from Sans, then teleported her way to the women’s restrooms and slammed the door.  “lylac… why can’t i help you?” Sans teleported back downstairs and saw the whole group smiling at him. Sans perked up and simply returned it. After all, he lost… but he knew what the risks would be anyways. Sans went back to nursing a 3rd ketchup bottle as he kept a close eye on the women’s restroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK LYLAC WON, just barely... but what is her deal? Sans walked away more confused about women than ever most likely. We'll find out next chapter! 
> 
> PRE-WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NSFW AND WILL INCLUDE A BIT OF SMUT! ARE YOU SINNERS PREPARED FOR THIS TO GET DIRTY!?
> 
> Lylac: *sighs* You're way too excited for this.


	11. *Sugar Pie Honey Plum* (NSFW, Slight Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... So I couldn't resist a bit of smut here. I've been holding back my inner pervert for long enough! So, enjoy the bit of action. ;) 
> 
> WARNINGS: Voice Kink, Teacher/Student Kink, Licking, Creaming.... Deliciousness. But you've been warned otherwise! 
> 
> So why did Lylac storm off and how are tensions brewing now? Let's get right into it my sugar pie honey plums! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARMING NSFW and Slight SMUT 
> 
> Karaoke Night comes to a close...

Her eyes were overflowing, through Lylac won didn’t she? It didn’t feel like she did. As she tried regaining control over her emotions. What was she feeling anyways?  _ Excited? Frustrated?...  _ **_Both?_ ** Lylac could barely contain herself as she began sobbing quietly inside the bathroom.  _ I won, but it doesn’t feel like I did? Why?  _ **_Did I actually want him to touch me again?_ ** She shook her head violently as Lylac tried getting rid all of her  **perverted thoughts** . Let’s rewined for a moment here. 

*during the last performance* 

Lylac knew Anastasia planned the entire thing out, through she knew the dragon wasn’t one for taking sides. But,  **_she certainly did LOVE to fuck with you._ ** And as much as Lylac hated to admit it, Sans and her were dancing perfectly in sync with one another. Despite this being a battle of sheer  **willpower.** It felt like soft strings guided her along as Sans attempted to completely  **overpower her.** Except…  **_it was the most tempting shit ever._ ** Lylac wished she could've gotten a grip sooner, but his magic was so warm and  _ inviting _ . 

“ _ sing for me, my angel of music _ !” 

This felt like something more, something so much more  _ intense _ . It was slowly draining her, but it was  _ so comforting _ . Lylac was losing this battle,  _ but it was like she wanted to _ . Lylac’s own voice reached higher, she couldn’t let herself feel  **this good** .

“ _ sing my angel _ !

_ sing for me _ !”

So…  _ Intoxicating _ , Lylac felt Sans’s magic wrap around her, it guided her so comfortably. She wanted  _ nothing more  _ than to feel this way forever.  _ NO! RESIST IT! YOU'RE LOSING!  _ Lylac’s own magic pulsed from within, it began intertwining with San’s magic.  _ HOLY FUCK!  _ It felt like utter euphoria as Lylac attempted to stretch out his magic with her own. 

“ _ sing for me _ !”

Sans magic constricted around Lylac’s as she sang even louder to mask her  **utter pleasure.** She needed to figure out something  _ and quick _ , the height of her own crescendo was  _ coming.  _ Lylac unintentionally wrapped her own magic around Sans as he stared at her with his half-lidded sockets as a warm deep rumbling came from within his bones.  _ Lylac could feel his lust.  _

“ **_sing…_ ** _ ”  _

Tention built all around them both as Lylac struggled against her magic  _ and with herself.  _ She felt her peak coming; harder, faster, and  **stronger.** Lylac knew her own voice would give out any moment now,  _ something had to be done. _

“ _ sing my angel! _

_ sing for me!”  _

Suddenly, Lylac broke Sans’s hold over her and overtook the entire battle field with her magic. Her voice encompassing the entire field as it slowly gave out, Lylac energy protecting her in the form of violet translucent  _ wings.  _ **But it was too late.** Lylac felt the wetness between her folds and thighs. Within that last pitch,  **_she felt herself succumbed to that euphoria._ ** It was all maddening and Lylac couldn’t bring herself to at least celebrate her victory. Instead, before Sans could come any closer to her, Lylac teleported to the bathrooms and slammed the door. Lylac locked herself in one of the stalls, with her entire face flushed with embarrassment.

*current timeline*“Why does he make make feel this way?!” Lylac growled as she punched the wall just above the toilet. That’s when a familiar raspy feminine laughter rang through the bathroom. “Well, that’s because you’re ‘in love’ sweetheart. I know you recognize that specific feeling.” Anastasia was just standing right outside the stall as Lylac deeply growled at her with intense frustration. But Anastasia kept waiting patiently for her to calm down as Lylac started forming tears in her eyes.

“Why? Why did you chose  **that specific song** ?” Lylac grumbled as Anastasia just let out a huge sigh. She kept herself close to Lylac’s specific stall, but kept a safe distance. “I chose  _ Phantom of the Opera  _ because your’s and Sans’s SOUL synced best with it; he’s truly a part of your thoughts… and  _ your desires  _ Lylac. As you were a part of his.” Lylac snarled as she punched the stall door leaving an indention on it. “I DON’T WANT HIM!” Anastasia ripped off the stall door as she pinned Lylac against the bathroom walls right next to the sink like a ragdoll. Her body feathered with glowing scales with her hair and eyes a deep color of indigo. “ **Stop breaking my shit.** Remember, I have  **centuries** of practice over you kid. And I rather you not  **piss me off** .” Anastasia dropped her as Lylac coughed violently as she whined from the pain from her spine and head. “Look, I’ve been around the block long enough to know that…  **you seriously need to get laid.** You’ve been isolating yourself not only from Miss. Rivers, but from everyone else who cares about you… Including myself,  **your teacher** .” 

Lylac rolled her eyes as she struggled upwards, but as she stood up Anastasia pinned her to the wall again with her face merely inches from her’s. “I had one of my own,  _ Marxus _ , keep watch over you and the city of Baile for me while I  **do my job** . And trust me kid,  _ it’s not always serving food and alcohol _ . I entrust you to him because  **I can’t always be there,** as you know well already.” Lylac shuttered under Anastasia’s weight all the while being reprimanded like a  **child.** Lylac was 24, she was an adult! But the draconian overwhelmed her entirely as Anastasia summoned a bleached wooden bo staff. Lylac swallowed as her bo staff brought her down to her knees. “You don’t even come visit me often anymore… I’m your instructor and you won’t  **even look me in the eyes** .” The staff swiftly caught Lylac’s chin and lifted her head up to meet with Anastasia’s eyes. The draconian was softly tearing up with glowed in the same essence as her scales. “Judge Lylac Lannister, my sweet hearted banshee, believe me when I say I truly do miss you.” Lylac began sobbing again as she jumped up and clutched onto Anastasia tightly as Lylac rubbed her face against her chest, hiding her overflowing tears.  “I… I… don’t know what to do Master Rose!” Anastasia wrapped her arms gently around Lylac as she allowed her feeling to come out at once. “He’s so fucking  _ pushy!  _ And he’s the biggest asshole you’ll ever meet!” Anastasia rubbed the back of Lylac’s head with her soft magic and soften the pain she caused. “But he’s so freaking  _ charming and unexpectedly sweet _ ! Earlier, I  _ came under his fucking intoxicating magic _ ! It was so embarrassing! It felt so amazing! And I don’t want to admit  _ he makes me feel good _ !” Anastasia cooed Lylac as they both sat down against the wall in the bathroom, out of sight of anyone else as she started to use her bright magic at her temples. Slightly massaging them as Lylac began to sob more quietly.

“Lylac, it’s ok to feel love. Remember what I told you all those RESETs ago? When you were still just a patient SOUL?” Anastasia wrapped her arms gently around Lylac’s waist as she leaned back with her. “You need love, for it’s the one thing keeping anyone with high LOVE from succumbing to their own madness. Lylac, you need to allow yourself happiness.” Lylac could feel Anastasia’s breath hot against her neck as she heard her whisper softly. “Shall we go back to my room for a _ tarot reading _ ? I believe we can clear a few things up, and give you sometime to recuperate from your  _ tantrum. _ ” Lylac nodded as Anastasia lifted her up in between her arms. Scales protruding slightly outward from her elbows and slightly feathered. “But first, let’s go see your table real quick. And let them know  _ you're ok. _ ” Suddenly, the void fell from beneath them both as Anastasia draconian wings encompassed them both. Lylac rarely got to see them, for it takes Anastasia actually using magic for them to appear. But they gently landed just a few feet from their table as Anastasia sat her down  _ gently _ , but she still had a firm grip on her shoulder as they made their way back to Lylac’s group. 

“THERE SHE IS!” Papyrus squealed as he jumped from the table and gave both Lylac and Anastasia a huge hug. “WOWIE! YOU AND MY BROTHER WERE PRACTICALLY TOE TO TOE WITH ONE ANOTHER!!!” The hostess giggled as Lylac nodded and gave the best smile she could. Lylac felt extremely sore and tired, and her throat burned as they returned to the table. 

“Papyrus, unfortunately Lylac here lost her voice during that fantastic duet. Through it’s clear she grateful for the complement.” Anastasia gently nudged Lylac’s side as she nodded. Lylac suddenly noticed Sans’s attention on her, and she couldn’t help the burning flush on her face. Sans gave her a concerned expression at first, before he cocked his head with the corners of his mouth propped and grinning. “did i take your  _ breath away  _ songbird?” Lylac scowled at Sans as she used a temporary soul-link with him. ~Seriously, fuck you…~ Sans boasted in laughter as he got up to embrace Lylac tightly against his jacket, the smell of wintermint and a thing of ketchup overcame her senses. 

*hey, if i did something wrong to seriously upset you. just, talk to me ok? i’m not as much of a bonehead as you think i am.* Lylac glanced up at Sans face and for the first time, he was seriously frowning. She didn’t even realize that was possible for Sans. He took his palms and gently glided his phalanges across Lylac’s cheeks. *i can tell you’ve been crying doll.* Lylac suddenly pushed herself away from him and turned her back to Sans. She couldn’t handle it, not right now. 

“punk, is there something wrong?” Undyne and everyone else stared at Lylac with deep concern as Anastasia stood between her and the group with a gentle smile. “Let me take care of her for now, Lylac’s throat is just incredibly sore after two great performances. And I have things in the back just for that.” Anastasia winked at them as they all still focused on Lylac who had a strained smile on her face. 

“Well, Frisk and myself should probably be heading back to the mansion anyways. Asgore, you can choose to stay here longer or come back home with the child and I.” Toriel firmly stated as Asgore nodded and held her hand. “Well before you try to go off, I suggest you use Lylac’s silver clock key.” Anastasia tossed the key and it landed perfectly in Toriel’s other hand. “I also suggest anyone else who wants to leave early use follow behind them. Because if you try to leave my restaurant without it,  **you’ll only end up lost in my domain.** And I rather not have to lead a search party for any of you.” The rest of the group looked at one another as they contemplated.  “Well, Miss. Rose you already know I will stay behind for Miss. Lannister. After all, I am her faithful assistant.” Miss. Rivers gleamed brightly as Undyne began boasting. “Yeah, my girlfriend and I already decided we would wait for the punk, after all… We still need to celebrate that amazing battle victory!” Alphys nodded and smiled nervously, but sat comfortably next to Undyne as her claws laid on her girlfriend’s thigh. “A-a-agreed.”

“Indeed darlings, we shall have a toast to your victory once you're back Miss. Muse.” Mettaton gave his star dazzlingly smile as Papyrus bounced excitedly next to him. “YEAH! METTA IS RIGHT! THIS IS A BATTLE VICTORY WE WILL REMEMBER FOR ALL TIMES!” Papyrus lifted his glass the cinnamon roll gave a bright grin that went from nonexistent ‘ear-to-ear’. Lylac gaze when to Sans who already regained his poker smile as he stared intently at her. He cracked Sans jaw open slightly as his mouth moved along with the words. “ _ i’ll be waiting songbird. you can be sure of that. _ ” Lylac felt herself physically shutter as Anastasia gripped her shoulder again gently.  “Let’s go Lady Lannister, I know how to fix your throat right up.” Anastasia glided her across the restaurant flawlessly as they disappeared from the group’s view.

\---

“I wonder through, is it just her throat or something more?” Mettaton chuckled as Sans felt the need to bitch slap a robot. He sat down and started nursing his 3rd ketchup bottle as he noticed **that succubus** gliding herself to their table. Man did that demon made his bones _shiver._ “Hello again everyone, I’ll be taking over temporarily for Master Rose.” _master?_ The gears within Sans skull were turning as everyone happily greeted the demon like an old friend.

“Miss. Evermore, it’s great to see you here. Do you know what Anastasia plans on doing with  _ my friend. _ ” Miss. Rivers growled as Sans bones locked in place.  _ wait, what’s going on here? i’ve never heard that sound coming from the syrin!  _ The succubus’s face went half-lidded and seductive as her twin tails swung mischievously. “The Master is healing Lylac at the moment, but whatever else she might be doing I don’t know. But Lylac certainly smelt  _ sweet _ .” The whole group looked at one another with concern and worry before Sans summoned several bones and pinned the succubus to the wall. 

“ **what. the. fuck. is. that. suppose. to. mean?!** ” The rumble that came through Sans’s bones was dangerous as his mouth hung unhinged and  _ threatening.  _ The succubus merely giggled as her tails played across Sans’s jacket. “What I  _ mean _ is that she smelt like she was  **wet.** Are you feeling me now bonehead?” Sans’s eye sockets widen with pure shock as he dropped Racheal. Allowing her enough time to brush herself off and stand a head taller than him. Racheal was about 6’5” towering Sans with dangerously sharp heels.  “You don’t know do you?” She giggled as Racheal found herself within Sans’s deathly strong grip. 

“ **know what exactly?** ” Sans growled as Racheal laughed gleefully as if she was enjoying her larynx being crushed slowly. “Lylac Lannister belongs to Master Anastasia Rose.  **_Master Rose is Lylac’s actual magic teacher._ ** ” Sans threw Racheal across the restaurant and on top of the bar as he teleported to the original hallway Anastasia’s lead him to. Racheal merely dusted herself up and proceeded back to the group’s table to explain the exact situation. 

_ that goofy, fortune telling draconian is her true magic master?! but they look and act like they are just simple friends! damn, the songbird hid that from me as well.  _ Sans exhaled deeply trying to calm his own magic down, then he proceeded to inhale as deeply as possible.  _ “What i mean is that she smelt like she was  _ **_wet_ ** _.” if that’s the case, i hope i can pick that up as well. there’s no way i’m going to leave her alone now.  _ There was just too many questions he had, so many surrounding his songbird and  _ the draconian _ . Sans started to let his senses guide him across the halls as he kept to the shadows. 

\---

Lylac sighed deeply in pleasure, Anastasia’s magic was massaging her in all the  _ right areas.  _ “More…” Lylac gasped as the draconian ran her fingertips barely across her bare flesh. Lylac was moaning gratefully as a claw scratched gently across her skin. Anastasia giggled as she lifted up towards herself, Lylac sitting against her lap with her legs wrapped neatly around her. “Oh Master…” 

“Easy there, just focus on me.” Anastasia used her magic across Lylac back and used pulses of her own energy to massage into Lylac even more deeply. Unknotting all the bruises and built up stress within Lylac as she moaned up against her. “That’s it, you need to relax more my precious student.” Lylac was practically melting against Anastasia as she used her magic to unravel her student. Giggling softly as she picked Lylac up within her arms as she laid Lylac down on top of her long sleek charcoal leather couch. Her student was thriving under her as Anastasia gently removed Lylac’s corset. 

“It’s so  _ warm Master Rose _ …” Anastasia stared at Lylac with such endearment as she traced her lips. She lifted Lylac’s waist up as she removed her skinny jeans down to her knees. Anastasia looked hungrily at her as she traced her hand over her chest and lifted Lylac’s SOUL just above her chest. “That’s it Lylac, just focus on me. I will help you this time, but next time you’re own your own to figure out your emotions my dear student.” Her mouth encompassed Lylac’s SOUL as her student shuttered an intense moan throughout her entire body. Anastasia’s lip gliding barely on the outside of Lylac’s SOUL teasingly. “Oh… OH! MASTER ROSE PLEASE!” But her master only giggled as she licked from the tip to the chest of her SOUL in one fell swoop causing Lylac to arch her hips upward. “AH!!!”  Anastasia stopped for a moment and glanced around her room, a sudden burst of blue energy caught her attention as she grinned wickedly. “My dear student, tell me…” Anastasia’s eyes darted back to Lylac as her student was entirely flushed and needy under her. “How did Sans manage to make a pro like you...  **cum onstage?** ” Lylac’s breath hitched as a singular claw traced across her stomach and down to her protruding bulb poking gently, releasing a wanting and desperate moan. She was trembling beneath her draconian teacher as Anastasia worked in small,  _ slow circles _ around her heated flesh. “You must answer me, Judge Lannister.” Her Master pressed harder against her bulb causing a broken moan to come from Lylac.

“His… magic.” Lylac moaned as Anastasia pressed her fingers further into her walls. Her Master let out a pleased hum as she felt just how  _ soaked _ Lylac was. But Anastasia pulled back against Lylac’s bulb gently as a soft whimper escaped her student’s lips. “Be more specific little one.” Anastasia purred as she used her free hand to knead softly at Lylac’s erect nipple. “I need details, or else I can’t help you.”  Her student whined as Anastasia started to lift her hand before Lylac physically moved her hips upward to stay with it. “WAIT! His magic’s influence encompassed my entire being and I could feel the intense lust! It was so warm…  _ so inviting. _ I almost lost if it wasn’t for the surge of magic I had come from within me that last note!” 

Anastasia laughed joyfully as she glided two fingers inside Lylac’s folds. “That’s better my student.” As she played around inside Lylac’s wet pussy, Anastasia skillfully used her thumb to continuously massage her bulb. “If that’s the way  **your** magic acted with  **his** , it’s clear to me that Sans has  **potential mate material** . That’s the main reason why your magic is acting the way it is,  **but I’ll help you fix it this time.** ” Anastasia removed her fingers quickly and glided her face down against Lylac’s soaking folds. Her Master’s serpent tongue hanging out deliciously against her wetness. “Remember this my student, your magic sometimes knows sooner than you when finding mates. Your magical instincts are your best ally; if something didn’t feel right, then it won’t. But if it feels right, then allow yourself to  **_at least_ ** meditate on such things.  _ Are you ready? _ ” Anastasia purred letting the vibrations dance softly on Lylac as she nodded half-lidded and consumed in lust.  “Please…  _ just eat me Master Rose. _ ” Anastasia simple giggled before letting her tongue lap against Lylac’s folds, sending pleasant shivers up her student’s spine. Lylac felt minor vibrations from her Master’s tongue devouring her as her SOUL glew brightly with violet stars surrounding the room. Lylac’s SOUL painting the walls around her as she moaned delightfully. “Please consume me! Please just! JUST! OH FUCK MASTER!” Lylac felt herself orgasming as Anastasia pressed her face further in lapping up all of her intoxicating juices. Her student’s body went limp as Anastasia merely giggled, lifting herself up from Lylac’s heavily breathing body.

Suddenly, Anastasia summoned her bleached bo staff and threw it across the room. “ _ herk!!! fuck!”  _ Lylac shot up from the leathered couch as her eyes shot wide open. Sans stood with his blue jacket pinned to the wall by her Master’s staff, his entire face resembling a blueberry as his magic glided around him. Anastasia cackled as she patted Lylac’s head before stepping forward and appearing in front of the eavesdropping skeleton.  _ No… oh no…. No no no… this cannot be happening.  _

“I can’t say I’m shocked.” Anastasia spoke softly and almost dangerously as her light magic encompassed her entire aura. “Heh, you  _ spooky peeping skeleton _ , I’m guessing Racheal dropped a few pieces of information on you then.” Sans growled as he struggled against the bo staff, but something seemed to be blocking his magic completely as Anastasia giggled at him. “Oh, yeah, my bo staff blocks magic so there’s no teleporting.” As Lylac started to power up, Anastasia quickly grabbed her and pinned her next to the wall.  **Right next to Sans. “FOR EITHER OF YOU…”**

Both Lylac and Sans attention were focused on the brightly burning draconian as Anastasia began smiling ever so softly. “Sans, when I take someone to my room in private. It's because,  **_I want to see whoever I am with_ ** **_alone_ ** .” The skeleton grumbled as he continued to struggle against the staff. Lylac squealed as Anastasia gripped her shoulder a lot more roughly. “And Lylac,  **_breaking my stuff within my own restaurant is not an appropriate way to release your emotional stress._ ** ” Her student nodded fiercely as Anastasia released her grip allowing Lylac to slide to the ground. Sans still thrashing against the wall trying to release himself from her bo staff.  “you mind letting me down as well you crazy lizard lady.” Sans huffed as Anastasia giggled, she pulled her bo staff from the wall and allowed Sans to fall to his tailbone with a hard thud. “fuck!” Sans immediately stood up and rubbed the injured bone as Anastasia made her way back to the dark leather couch. Lylac slowly made her way to Anastasia until she pointed a firm finger back at Sans. She sighed deeply as Lylac stood next to the hurt skeleton. 

“Ok kids, now that I have both of you in the room with me. I have something  _ important  _ to discuss with both of you. And I'm not speaking as your hostess anymore.” Anastasia crossed her legs as she leaned back against the black leather seat. “I'm speaking as The Wise Hermit.” Lylac’s master pulled a hand from her pocket revealing her very calling card; IX The Hermit and threw it to Sans as he caught it between his phalanges. “My full title is The Wise Dragon Anastasia Rose, The Card Holder of The Hermit.” His eyelights focused on the card as he examined it before chuckling.  “you certainly don’t look like any old man to me  **_dragon._ ** ” Sans bones rumbled with irritation as he took a set on one of the other dark leather cards in front of Lylac’s master. Snapping Anastasia’s card on the table with his magic burning in his left eye socket. Lylac stumbled over and sat in the adjacent set right next to Sans. Her nervousness glistening across her entire skin along with her after glow.  _ This is now the worse possible thing to have ever happen to me.  _ Anastasia just chuckled as The Hermit card flew back into her hand as a whole stack of cards flew across and between each hand.

“Sans, you remember when I read your fortune earlier?” Anastasia purred as something heavily weighed inside Lylac’s throat.  _ I just want to go home and lock myself in my room. How fucking much did Sans see?  _ Sans only responded with a gruff and a heavy nod as Anastasia’s magic pulled out three cards. “Now Lylac,  _ my student _ , tell me if you remember these three cards.” As Anastasia laid down the cards face down, with a simple flip of her hand, all three cards revealed themselves at the same time; the first card facing downward had an exploding tower, the second being two cups side by side facing upward, then the last card is adorn in gold and white holding up a scale facing upward. Lylac nearly fell off her chair as her eyes focused on the cards before her. “Thought so… Lylac, name off these cards in order. But look me in the eye when you do so.” Sans cut his eyelights to Lylac as she sat there, even if topless, he couldn’t enjoy this right now. Lylac actually looked frantic as she sat up and locked eyes with Anastasia. 

“The Reversed Tower, Two of Cups, and Judgement…” Lylac felt herself losing her voice as her Master sat back lighting a pipe. Anastasia exhaled the smoke on the cards as they started to levitate before them. Sans eye sockets widen as Anastasia used her magic. “Correct, The Reversed Tower represents a tragic past, bad enough to change one’s entire outlook on life. The Two of Cups represents a chance meeting, a future connection that will help you further in life. Lastly, the Judgement Card… I don’t think I need to tell two Judges what this card means for the future.” The cards flew back into Anastasia’s hand and she shuffled them back into her deck. The way Anastasia appeared now was not the silly waitress her focus was clear on them both. 

“you… drew the same cards songbird?” Sans simply asked as Lylac nearly jumped out of her seat. She was still bouncing around topless as Sans looked away shyly with blue covering his entire face. “Yeah! What about it!? Common Master Rose this is not connected at all!” Anastasia just merely giggled as she threw Lylac’s corset back to her. Lylac entire face going flushed as she finally notices she’s topless, and very quickly hooks her corset back in place.  _ I don’t know what’s worse, the fact Sans was watching my Master and I… or the fact that the bonehead will probably want to talk about this later.  _

“Not to be cliche, but my dear student, we are all connected in some form or another.” Anastasia took another hit from her pipe then handed it to Sans. “In this through, it’s very rare for me to draw the same cards for two who already know each. In the very same group nonetheless. Lylac, at least consider the possibilities. As for you bonehead…” She cut her eyes to the smoking skeleton as he figured out what was in the pipe. “My student is hardheaded, give her the space and time she needs to figure shit out. And next time I take ANYONE to my room alone, I expect you to respect my space and to not invade my privacy, or anyone else’s for that matter. This is my shop, my restaurant, and MY DOMAIN. I expect it to be respected as such.” 

“fine… so you’re the one who trained songbird?” Sans cocked his eyebrow as Lylac swiped the pipe from him. Anastasia giggled as she glanced at Lylac before cutting her attention back at Sans. “That’s correct boneboy, I am Lylac’s true Sensei. I’ve train Lylac and her sister after Marxus turned them into me when they were pre-teens.” Lylac glared at Anastasia before she cut her eyes towards her. Lylac sunk into her chair as she hit the pipe. Sans just chuckled as he pulled out a ketchup bottle from his jacket. “songbird’s sister huh? what kind of human was she?”

“Sans... shut the fuck up before I shove that ketchup bottle into your left eye socket.” Lylac growled as Anastasia boasted out laughing, holding onto her stomach as Lylac’s face continued to flush a brighter red. “I mean… It’s none of your business…” Lylac was solemn and depressed, but before she could say anything more… Anastasia intervened. “LYLAC!... I can understand your feelings on it, but I believe this is information that those close to you need to know.” Lylac growled and almost screamed. “HE’S NOT…” “SILENCE KID! I have centuries of knowledge and experience over you. Besides, he’s only asking about who she was.” Lylac pouted as she took another huge hit from Anastasia’s pipe.

“Now then, how should I put this, Mongolia Elizabeth Lannister was one of the most cruelest and manipulative human beings I’ve ever met. She alone wiped out an entire town, just because the restaurant she went to served her the wrong order.” Anastasia sighed deeply as Sans eye sockets went wide and Lylac pulled up her legs to sink herself deeper into her seat. “Mongolia is a Class S Megalomaniac with devastating magic.” Sans left socket flickered between yellow and cyan before calming down completely.  

“Can we stop talking about Molly now? Even dead, she gives me a migraine to this day.” Lylac sighed deeply as Anastasia giggled and nodded. Sans cocked his eyebrow at Lylac before taking the pipe from her hands. “Sure, do you two have anything else to say or ask of me?” His entire skull turned blue as Sans chuckles nervously. “yeah, just one more through?” Both Lylac and Anastasia’s attentions were on Sans as he cracked his phalanges anxiously. 

“are you two seeing each other?” Anastasia busted out laughing as Lylac covered her face with her hands.  _ WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ASK THAT?! IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!  _ Anastasia snorted as she pulled herself forward as grinned seductively. “Not really, but we are occasional sex partners. Why?  _ Did you feel lonely watching us from a distance sugar pie honey plum? _ ” Lylac groaned as she hid her entire face against her legs as Sans choked on his ketchup bottle. “ _ Well bones?  _ **_I’m waiting for an answer._ ** ” Sans bones began to rattle and twitch nervously as his teeth chattered. His face turned a deeper blue as he glanced at the dragon lady looking smugly at him. 

“uhm...  **maybe?** ” He reluctantly admitted as Lylac choked while holding herself against her legs. “you seemed as if you were enjoying a  **5-star dinner** there.” Sans waggled his bone brows towards Lylac as she groaned voluminously.  _ I’m seriously going to  _ **_dust you if you keep this up_ ** . Anastasia cackled as she took the pipe from Sans’s phalanges. “I was, trust me…  **Best meal I’ve ever had** .”  “WOULD YOU BOTH STOP!!!” Lylac screamed like a banshee sending sound waves that knocked over Anastasia and Sans seats over along with themselves. They both rolled over howling as Lylac’s lips tightened, firmly pouted. “Now you know why they call Lylac ‘banshee.’” Anastasia cackled as Lylac held herself together, fists clenched in frustration. “Ah, haha, ha… Yes…  **I can use sound as a weapon** .” Lylac sneered as she made her way to Sans still clutching his ‘belly’ in maniac laughter. 

“at least i’ll know when  **you’re** coming.” Sans noted as Lylac roughly yanked him up by the hood and onto his feet. Suddenly, Sans wrapped his arms around Lylac and pulled her closer as he whispered. “i’m just glad  _ you’re ok Lylac. _ ” She blushed at first, then Lylac just embraced Sans as she settled her head ontop his shoulder. “Thank you. Uhm, I guess we  **do** need to talk. At least, in this aspect…” Sans cheekbones dusted a light blue as he hugged Lylac tighter. “yeah,  **we do.** but, when you’re ready.” They didn’t let go until Anastasia started giggling. Lylac pushed Sans away as she flushed. 

“Well, you two enjoy yourselves! I’ve left Racheal out there long enough with my area. I’ll see you in a few.” Anastasia waved as Lylac and Sans left the room quicker than both have ever bothered before. 

\---

_that… was somethin’ else._ Sans couldn’t wrapped his skull around the fact that he caught Anastasia practically _devouring_ his songbird. Through Sans understood the concept of casual sex better than any monster in the Underground, he was still in shock finding _her_ in that sort of state. Naked. Flushed. **And moaning** _. dear mother of monsters, my magic hadn’t shot up that fast since those timelines with tori!_ And the worse part, **he desperately wanted to join in.** Sans wanted to do things to his songbird, and he definitely wouldn’t of minded the dragon. _what’s wrong with me? yeah, casual sex is great… but i kinda don’t want to fuck this up. no matter how it can be._ And now he’s walking back with this human, who’s fully clothed again, and all he wants to do is **rip her clothes up and show her a** ** _real good time_**. _nope! i can’t yet! not yet! bad sans! power down!_ Sans was struggling to keep his magic in check now that he’s seen her _that way, thriving and hungry for a wet tongue between her…. BAD SANS!_

“Uhm Sans, let’s not bring this up to the others… what you saw between Ana and I ok?” Her voice immediately broke through Sans concentration as he nodded quickly. He didn’t know what to say to her now, but Sans wanted more than anything for his songbird to open up to him. As Lylac deeply sighed, he was caught off guard. “Sans… Do you want to go on a date with me?”  _ what... ???  _

Sans eyelights temporarily formed into stars as he smiled wider. “of course angel.” Lylac blushed as she turned her face away from Sans. “It’s just… we keep running into these situations together… and I’ve kissed you  _ twice  _ already…  _ and I’m not good at admitting I’m wrong ok?! _ ” Sans chuckled as he swiftly pulled her mandible, and pressed his teeth against her velvety skin and lets go with his skull becoming a blueberry.  _ fuck! i hope she doesn’t hit me!  _ But the songbird just traced her lips as her cheeks stained a permanent pink now. “... Sans.” Sans flinched only slightly, but Lylac was gleaming brightly at him. “That was an awesome duet, thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAHAHAHA! Sans will have a chance yet! Tonight was only the beginnings of how twisted and kinky things are about to turn. But Lylac has asked Sans out on a date! Super sweet, but you can be sure that Lylac plans on cashing in on her bet.
> 
> Lylac: You damn right, the bonehead is not off the hook!
> 
> Sans: Apparently not... I certainly got you 'hooked'. 
> 
> Lylac: -.-"...


	12. Dreaming of Bones (NSFW) (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Another chapter finally ready! I had to take another temporary hiatus, many due to personal life issues but now I am back with some extremely delicious content. That's right folks, we are going to get dirty this chapter.  
> So, CONTENT WARNING: This chapter will contain sex and bits of bondage on top of lots of other kinky shit. You've been warned!
> 
> I also updated and fixed some mistakes on other chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long night at The Rose's Thorn, we return to Lylac's perception this chapter. As we go into nighttime, how will all the emotions flow? 
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: NFSW SMUT

She was back standing in the Judgement Hall once again. But Lylac was covered in crimson and dust as she stared out blankly. Her thoughts were focused on one thing as Lylac clutched the shelled and pearl necklace in her hands.  _ Why?...  _

A darkly feminine laughter rang throughout the Judgement Hall as Lylac prepared herself, pulling out her onyx bo staff as she stood in position. Before her was her sister, Mongolia Lannister, with her head cocked with her raven hair flowing in all different directions. She smelt of the  **blood and dust that covered her entire body.** “Dear little sister, why do you cling so tightly to the past?” Lylac simply wrapped the necklace around her neck as it laid like lead around her chest.

“Because unlike you Molly, I don't kill my mates or my friends.” Lylac sneered as she cracked her neck and bones as she position herself, her bo staff clutched tightly in both hands. “We’ve sung this number before, but it's a beautiful day isn't it? The birds are singing, and the lilacs are blooming all around us. And today,  **I will send you to hell once and for all!** ” Maniac laughter filled the air as Molly summoned her corrupted rapier. 

“songbird?” That deep note broke through everything as the Judgement Hall began to collapse. Lylac panicked as she saw Sans, a big red gash cutting across the be tattered jacket. His eyelights were pained but he smiled sweetly at Lylac. “NO! RUN AWAY! GET OUT OF HERE!!!” Lylac jumped through the rumble to catch Sans, but as she reached across through him; a sharp pain went from Lylac’s back and straight through her chest. As she died, a flash of flaming blue waves ignited around her and then…

\---

Lylac was screaming with tear stains running down her cheek as she was massaged gently with a low coo. It felt like it psych crash wave made of a gigantic rough but warm pillow. She was clutching tightly and trembling. But Lylac began to come down from her anxiety attack.

It’s been a long while since she had night terrors, several RESETs in fact. But Lylac’s neck and torso felt sore and throbbing. And her consciousness felt clouded like it was surrounded by a dense fog. At the moment, Lylac didn't care what she was holding as long as it didn't stop holding her! But her ‘professional’ instincts told Lylac to ‘look up’, and her breath hitched as she felt her panic coil tightened. Sans was the one holding her and sleepily cooing her as he was about to fall asleep. He felt Lylac sudden tension and let her go just in time for her to spring backwards with her violet magic activated. 

“lylac, I can explain.” Sans eye lights shot wide as he saw Lylac’s magic mixing with violet mixed with crimson. She suddenly fell on her knees as she struggled with her cuffs, Lylac did not want Sans to see these. “you were screaming my name songbird. Seriously, miss. rivers through me in here and briefly told me about your ‘Night Terrors.’ she would normally help you, but… it was something about me. Uhm, I know you don't like disclosing much but…. I…” Lylac yelped as the cuffs bounded her hands together, and she fell straight with her face too the floor  bend and knee. 

“Please don't look…” Lylac flushed as Sans eye lights widened. “uh, what are you doing?” Sans eye light became tiny little pin pricks as Lylac legs were then tied together. “Uhm, if I had to be technical, I'm having a power struggle to keep my  **determination** in check. So if you could just…” Sans chuckled as he picked her up gently. Sans  sat Lylac right side up in sitting position in front of him as her comfy nightgown laid ragged on her. Long hair messy and eyes looked shallow and hollow. “you need to vent at least something, or smoke something. Either way songbird, let's do something to get your mind off this or let's talk about it.”  Lylac growled as her eyes started flashing a scarlet red before quickly changing back to cyan. Sans eyelights were gone as if he seen a ghost. Lylac pulled back but her entire body fell back on the bed. “Sans, seriously not a good time.” Sans suddenly got on top of her and darkly laughed as softly glowing indigo magic wrapped around her, it yanked herself back against the plush headboard. He kept a distance but as the flashing cyan and gold broke through his left eye socket ablaze, it was clear something had broke his cool. “lady look, you were literally howling my name while trashing as if you were  _ fighting  _ something or  _ someone _ . Just, spill it songbird. I think I at least deserve a reason,  _ why you cried out for me _ ?” 

Lylac felt the pressure tightened on her own restrains and her sister’s insane laughter ringing through her ears. There must be something,  _ anything  _ she could say about the dream that would make Sans drop the subject. “Uhm, it was… uh, a sex dream?” Lylac’s entire face flushed as shut her eyes and groaned internally.  _ Brilliant.  _

Sans burning eye light flashed wildly between gold and cyan before he started chuckling amusingly. “that would be nice if that wasn't a blatant  _ lie _ . trust me sweetheart, I know a difference between  _ a moan and a scream _ .” Lylac was now internally panicking,  _ what now? I don't want to talk about it dammit?! So what can I do?!  _ Lylac sighed as her violet magic lit up the room and pulled Sans up against herself. “ _ Show me then… _ ” She wrapped her legs around Sans and used her violet magic to push his teeth to her lips as Lylac kissed him. 

It was warm, it filled her mouth almost completely with mint as Sans kissed her with his summoned appendage. Lylac wouldn't admit it, but it was completely turning her on as Sans pulled her from the headboard and straight down onto the bed. Never unlocking lips as she felt his deep satisfied rumble. Sans’s SOUL burning intensely through his ribcage as he finally released Lylac’s kiss with a low growl. “fine then sweetheart, but remember you asked me. but, if you need me to stop, say  _ blue _ .” Lylac nodded and Sans held her close as indigo magic surrounded her again. 

“good, now what was that thing your **master did again?** I just can't quite put my finger on it.” He dragged one of his phalanges gently across Lylac’s sternum as Sans’s magic began to constrict around her joints and pried her open just under him. Lylac squealed slightly as she began questioning her decision. “stay with me, don't want you _flying off too soon_. now, that lady did certainly enjoy these…” Sans purred deeply as he gripped roughly from under her breast and lifted them up. “partly now, i don't **completely** understand the fascination. **but they certainly are appealing.** ” Lylac squeaked as she held back a soft moan from within her; she was still not too sure of this. “you’re adorable when you try to **act tough**. let’s see if I can **_break that act_**.” Sans clicked his teeth open showing his sharp canines as his tongue simply rolled over lewdly as his indigo magic started to glow. The dimly lit bindings started to become more solid, _and very moist with a film of slime._ _Holy fuck! This is insane! Oh god! What!? I should stop! I should say something!!!_

But Sans cooed softly as his magic started to warm Lylac’s entire form, calming and reassuring it's not actually **hurting her**.  I can choose to stop. Lylac looked down at Sans as he chuckled and gave her a quick wink before his tongue dragged warmly across the underpart of her breasts. Completely startled, Lylac broke through with a loud as she arched herself against Sans as his phalanges wrapped roughly around her ass. “there you go, I’m going to teach you how to sing in new pitches sweetheart.” You're a fucking cock tease bonehead, fine then, I'll let you humor me! Lylac’s mind slowly began filling with lust as her eyes lit with a warm glow, a wicked seductive smile as she cooed softly. “make me bonehead, **make me scream**.”  I'll let you help me escape for a bit, just make me feel good for a bit.

Sans cyan eye glew as it formed a golden heart flashing within it, before his teeth crooked into a perfectly smug and slightly sadistic smile. “careful what you wish for songbird…” His now ‘tentacles’ so to speak constricted her movements to the silk sheets as it left Lylac wide open to Sans. “ i can be quite  **monstrous** . but remember, if you want me to stop say  _ blue _ .” Again, the hold soften slightly as it gives Lylac a reassurance of an out if she said so.  _ He's asking if I want to stop! But…  _ She shook her head and smiled lightly at him. “I've been with a  **dragon,** I think I'm good. I promise to remember the safe word.”  _ I've made up my mind.  _ “good, I can be your  _ spooky scary skeleton  _ tonight then.” Sans laughed as his ecto-tongue dragged across Lylac’s breasts again as she delightfully moaned.  _ As long as we are not talking about the nightmare… This makes a better distraction at least.  _ Sans chuckled lustfully as he pressed a single phalange against her chest. “do i have your SOUL permission?” Lylac gasped for a moment before she gleamed wickedly at Sans before nodding. Suddenly her SOUL painted the entire room around them in patterns of violet, cyan, scarlet, and gold. 

Sans stared at it in awe before gently caressing the SOUL between his phalanges. “beautiful, it's like a dancing cosmos between my fingers.” Sans chuckled lightly as he pressed his phalanges against the glowing galaxy as Lylac mew’d deliciously. She gleamed as Sans own smile crooked gently at her. “your singing is so delightful, i wonder…” His tongue wrapped itself around Lylac’s SOUL as her moan hitched higher. “hehe, i’ll take good care of you songbird.” As the tongue tightened around her SOUL, Lylac let out a broken moan. She pressed her body against Sans as the tentacles started to crawl around her form more. Everything starting burning up from within her as overwhelming pleasure exploded her senses. “You bonehead… you’ve done this shit before haven’t ya?” Lylac purred as Sans boasted, chuckling as he pulled himself up to press his teeth against her lips. “why? is it that obvious? I wield my  _ bone  _ well.” Lylac began to groan before Sans slipped inside her mouth and began dancing with her’s. The tentacles began to wrapped tightly against her chest as the warm ooze coming off them made Lylac feel intense pleasure.  _ God, his magic is amazing. It’s like my entire body is being massaged and teased all at the same time. Dammit, fuck me already… I’m… I’m losing my mind!  _ Her SOUL pressed between her breasts and the tentacles began wrapping around it as well, encasing it in a warm gel as the an assortment of colors danced across the entire room. Creating an entire universe of dancing stars floating across the room. “ _ Sans… please… _ ” Lylac felt like she was burning from within. She wanted Sans to completely ruin her, and penetrate her. “ _ yes little songbird? _ ” Her SOUL burned with intense passion and lust; Lylac would let Sans do this to her. And for once break all the walls she had erected between them. 

Something pierced through her chest and heart as she looked up at Sans, his left eye no longer glowing but his right eye was a blazing crimson as he chuckled darkly. A black feminine silhouette behind him as Sans sadistically grinned at Lylac who was now bleeding to death under him. “ _ Sans?! _ ” 

\---

Lylac shot out of bed as her magic erected a lavender barrier around her as she sobbed. “Don't hurt me!” She was trembling as she scanned the room, no one else was here. Suddenly, her wrist cuffs slammed against each other with crimson magic. A twisted feminine laughter rang through her skull. -Did you enjoy that my little sister? I know just how to push all the right buttons. Just so I could leave you hanging. ‘oh Sans please fuck me so I can forget my demon sister please!’-  “Bitch shut the fuck up.” Lylac growled as she glanced over at the nearest clock.  _ 4AM and I feel like beating the shit out of something. Especially since I can’t do that with Molly anymore.  _ Mongolia awed inside her head as she laughed hysterically. -Well you can’t exactly make me! But I was going to go regardless, being purely magic sure takes it out of a girl.-  _ Good… I didn’t want to deal with you right now anyways.  _ Lylac sighed as she grabbed some plain yoga pants and a simple t-shirt to replace her nightgown. Then she snatched up her onyx bo staff and made her way quickly out of her room, with her hair in a messy ponytail. But as she made her way down the hall, Lylac heard an eerie drawn out  _ groan.  _ **_What the fuck was that?_ ** Lylac heard it again and followed its source right in front of Sans’s open door.  **_Oh… Is Sans in pain? Or… shit do I even want to know at this point?_ **

A luminescent glow of blue flashed before dimming as the voice deeply  _ moaned _ .  **_That sounds like Sans is having ‘private time.’_ ** Curiosity was burning through Lylac through as quietly peeked through Sans’s door. It didn’t take long for Lylac to find Sans tugging roughly on huge girth as he tried to muffle himself by biting down on a pillow.  _ Smooth Sans… But oh my fucking penis… it’s huge!  _ Lylac thought back to her ‘almost’ sex dream as she felt her body shiver in delight.  _ Ok Lylac, we know you’re a whore. But now that you’ve seen it’s… _ Sans let out a deep growl and Lylac felt herself become extremely warm at his deep voice. “ **_Songbird… fuck…_ ** ” Sans was masterbating to  **_her._ ** _ I don’t know completely how I feel about this.  _ But she felt her fingers traveling downward anyways as Lylac started to finger her little bud. She was getting extremely turned on,  _ should I? I…  _ **_fuck it._ ** Lylac teleported as she appeared just behind Sans pressing her breasts against his back and wrapping one hand against his erection. “ **_HUH?! Song… bird… Am I dreaming?_ ** ” Lylac giggled as she pressed a kiss at the nape of his neck. “Totally, this wouldn’t happen otherwise unless you were.” Sans chuckled as he turned towards Lylac and pressed his teeth against her lips. “this is a pretty nice dream then. but are you sure you want to do this  _ songbird _ ?” She gave him a wicked smile as she stroked Sans’s staff. “Well I would’ve of walked away if I didn’t want any, so you have my answer.”

“heh, so a naughty birdy was watching me. and now you want to  _ play huh _ ?” Sans smugly grinned as Lylac rolled her eyes. Sans suddenly teleported them and had her pinned completely against the bed. “ _ first things first though,  _ if you need me to stop… say blue. And before we continue, on a scale of 1-10  **how freaky are you?** ” Lylac almost moaned from just hearing him as she simply smiled. “Safeword is  **Blue** , and I’m about an 8… ” Lylac blushed as Sans chuckled deeply. “Ok, now that is established, let’s move on.” 

Sans magic ignited around and Lylac as Sans clicked his mouth opened. A warm and tingling sensation dragged across her neck as she moan intensely. He chuckled as her entire body felt the same sensations around her wrist and ankles as before  _ in her dreams _ . Sans had Lylac completely wrapped within his magical hold. “you’re completely entangled within my magic again songbird,  **_let's see how loud I can make you sing_ ** .” Sans pulled himself against Lylac's lush lips as their tongues danced intertwined with one another.  _ I'm about to fuck a skeleton, unbelievable… but I could care less right now.  _

Lylac playfully sucked on Sans’s tongue appendage as two ‘tentacles’ wrapped along her arms and squeezed around her breasts. Lylac was moaning against Sans’s mouth until we removed it and grinded his erection against her covered folds. “ _ Oh please, I'll like to see you try. _ ” Lylac purred playfully in challenge as the corners of Sans’s mouth perked smugly. “oh I'm going to make you  **_feel_ ** …” Sans rutted his erection roughly against the yoga pants covering Lylac's soaking folds. “ **_every bit of me_ ** ...” 

Lylac nodded as she spread her legs further apart and grinded back against his cock. “ **_Do it then._ ** ” Sans growled deeply as he ripped her clothes to shreds and proceeded to go  **down** on her. His tongue flipping delightfully about. “first…  _ a taste. _ ” A warm slickness slipped between her folds as the slimy appendage dug in just a little bit. Sans’s bones rumbled deeply in pleasure as he pushed further inside Lylac, and as he pushed his tongue deeper inside her, both Lylac and her SOUL were creating music in sync.  “ _ Sans! _ ” Lylac moaned gratefully as she road out her first orgasm. Considering that Lylac’s ‘dreams’ had already made her frustrated, this was a great relief to herself and her core. “ _ Sans… _ ” She sighed deeply as Sans brought his tongue out making a distinct ‘popping’ sound as he retracted it and brought himself back to Lylac's flushed face. “ _ Ok… you seriously have some skills bonehead. _ ” Sans deeply chuckled as he brought his teeth against her lips as his tongue invaded her mouth.  _ Lylac could still taste herself on Sans’s ecto-appendage.  _

“thanks, and the lady was right.  **_you do taste like fine dining_ ** .” Sans groaned deeply as Lylac started to feel two slimy appendages rubbing against her pussy and anus. She was pretty freaky, but normally it didn't go from 0-100 that quickly. “ _ ohh, fuck… now’s the time to use that word if I'm going to quickly.  _ **_but it's extremely ‘hard’ controlling myself right now_ ** .” Lylac simply smiled gently as she lightly kisses Sans teeth as the tentacles around around her restricted her movements. “ _ I'm completely fine Sans… like I said before…  _ **_I'm pretty freaky_ ** .” 

Sans left eye flashed in a brilliant bright blue flame as all of the ecto-appendage started lightly vibrating with delight. As he lined himself with her soaking wet floods Sans grinned hitched deviously as he let's out a deep sigh. “ **_welcome to the bone zone sweetheart_ ** .” 

Before Lylac could say anything, Sans slowly started to ease himself deep inside of her as Lylac moaned vocally. Sans was packing for someone who normally seemed to be nothing but bones. But oh was Lylac was proven so wrong as his gigantic cock stretched her insides. “ _ Ya know, for someone who's basically just ‘bones’,  _ **_you certainly wield a huge fucking bone._ ** ” Sans chuckled as he suddenly rammed himself completely inside of Lylac causing her to  _ squeal _ . “oh stars songbird…  _ you're so freakin tight. _ ” Her walls tighten even more from that comment causing Sans to groan as he pushed himself against her cervix. “ _ i'm just going to  _ **_slay you with my bone now_ ** .” 

Sans pulled almost completely out as he started to ram himself repeatedly inside of Lylac. Her voice moaning deeply as Sans continued his assault, pushing deeper and stretching widely inside of Lylac. “ _ fuck… I might get addicted to this. _ ” Sans purred as a pulsing blue heart formed inside of his left eye socket. Lylac’s hips rocked against his own pelvis giggling at his comment as she began to open up more. Her breaths were hot and heavy, and her moans became more erratic. The magic in the room grew around them as Sans began massaging her other hole. “ **_is this ok sweetheart?_ ** ” Sans managed to say while growling deeply as Lylac nodded her head in affirmation. 

“ _ Yes, please. Take all you will. _ ” Lylac purred as Sans traced his tongue across her neck and his teeth on her flesh. Then suddenly something began to stretch her slowly, and very carefully before ramming itself completely inside her ass. She never felt so much ecstasy from one being alone, and Sans was conducting her like a symphony. All her walls tightened and Sans entire being rumbled deeply as he continued pounding deep inside her. 

“ _ oh fuck, I'm going to cum soon. _ ” Sans moaned deeply into her ear as Lylac began melting against him more. She didn't care at this point about anything, whatever problems Lylac carried were all melted away in this moment. She just pressed her body against his and became able to wrap her legs around Sans. 

“ _ Me too… Sans, please. Oh please!”  _ Lylac moaned as Sans continued at an erratic pace. She could feel him pulsing harder while pushing further inside of her. Sans was about to orgasm and so was Lylac. “ _ Cum inside me! _ ” She screamed wildly in pleasure before her complete vision went black. 

\---

Lylac shot out from bed as she looked around at her surroundings, she was back in her room again. Only this time she was breathing heavily while her heart raced 100 miles inside her chest. Meanwhile, Lylac felt her fingers press against her own  _ soaked folds.  _ ... 3… 2...1… Lylac roared so loudly that it shook the entire estate. “DAMMIT!!!” 

Suddenly, a flash of blue appeared right beside her and caught her within a tight embrace as Sans had a bone summoned ready to protect her. But as he noticed nothing's wrong, Sans looked down at her state and gave a smug smile. “did ja have a **_nightmare_** sweetheart?” Lylac flushed as she immediately swung at Sans, completely missing her attack due to Sans dodging skills. He tend chuckled as he stood on the other side of the room. “you certainly **_smell_** fantastic, you want to share why you were screaming earlier?" 

"NO! GET OUTTA HERE BONEHEAD!!!" Lylac screamed as she threw pillows and anything else should could grab at the time at the snickering skeleton. Sans chuckled as Miss. Rivers and Papyrus entered the room as well wondering what was going on as Lylac kept throwing random items at Sans who simply dodged with ease. They both looked at one another with utter confusion as a new day began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahahahaha!!! Sorry it's not quite real yet, but next chapter Sans and Lylac will be going on their date! Once Sans shows off his abilities, will it be enough to defeat him come judgement day? Or will Lylac end up loosing the bet in the end?


	13. Date Start! (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I am back with some content this week! So as we jump into Sans and Lylac's 'date', will the protagonists learn to actually communicate with one another? Let's find out in this chapter! 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNING: NSFW CONTENT
> 
> -mainly, 'tentacles'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: NSFW
> 
> A date begins and mysterious events are beginning to brew.

Morning came, and the Banshee herself seemed to already be in a pissed off mood. Sans just got to sleep about 3 hours ago, right before he heard the screams throughout the estate. Sans teleported to the source and noticed a very distressed and slightly disoriented songbird looking up to the ceiling.  _ must of been one heck of a  _ **_nightmare_ ** ? But once the smell his songbird  had actually hits him, Sans smirk was pulled up in almost a sinister way.  **_or a wet one._ ** Before Sans got much closer, Lylac started throwing every object near at him as if he was one being perverted. Not that he wasn't having thoughts about it himself. But now Papyrus and Miss. Rivers stood there dumbfounded at the entire scene, as Lylac threw the rest of her pillows at him. “Miss. Lannister! Stop throwing around bloody shit before I make you stop myself!” Papyrus gasped at tigerfish’s language, but Lylac quickly stopped and looked wide eyed at everyone in her room.

Lylac took in a deep sigh as she formed a perfect poker face and gleamed lightly. “G-Go-Good Morning everyone, I'm sorry about the Banshee scream… I had a bit of a frustrating nightmare where I'm back training with Anastasia. It terrified me to my core.” Sans could simply tell by the smell alone that wasn't the complete truth. But Miss. Rivers’s merely laughed as she walked over to Lylac and pressed her forehead against her’s. “Aye, Miss. Lannister. Master Rose is certainly a very scary woman at times. But now you're back here with your own apprentice to teach. I bet she's plenty proud of you.”

Sans huffed as he made his way nonchalantly closer to Lylac's other side. He took in the smell again and was sure it matched her smell from last night at the bar. Unbenounced to the rest of them, Sans was carefully giving Lylac a look over anyways to make sure she was truly fine. Sans examined her full body quickly trying not to linger too much on specific parts and noticed she was completely fine physically. But when he noticed her SOUL, Sans almost broke his calm demeanor as he saw the black ooze under her own SOUL color pulsing corrupted determination.  _ ok, so she's not just hiding the fact she smells like a human in heat. that shit isn't good and she probably needs to go see magical doctors. maybe alphys could help er, at least, if I’m not going to be able to get anywhere close to her, with her SOUL especially.  _

“Thanks Miss. Rivers. And thank you too Papyrus for coming in and checking on me.” His songbird beamed at Papyrus who flushed orange but simply nodded with his own smile. “I WILL ALWAYS HELP PROTECT YOU HUMAN! NOW, I’LL GO MAKE SOME BREAKFAST FOR ALL OF US.” He quickly gave Lylac a soft reassuring hug before nyehing his way out of the room. “NYEH! NYEH! NYEH!” Sans knew his bro easily like everyone, but to him… that seemed almost  _ too close _ . He shook his head at the accusatory responses inside his skull and turned his attention back to Lylac.  _ nah, paps got that bag of bolts as much I wish that wasn't the case. there's no way _ . 

Miss. Rivers giggled and gave a quick glare at Sans. “You too Mr. Sans, we have to prepare for the day. We’ll both meet you in the kitchen later.” Lylac turned to him and nodded as she gave him a stern gaze. Sans just chuckled and nodded as he started walking out of the room. “can't wait for the date sweetheart.” He heard his songbirds voice hitched inside her throat as Sans left the room. 

\---

Miss. Rivers turned over to Lylac and gave her a devious smile which spread across her entire features. “Miss. Lannister, now tell me what that dream was really about? I can tell just by looking at you, and  _ smelling  _ you that there's more to the story than you let on.” Lylac sighed deeply as met the tigerfish’s eyes. At least she waited until the two boneheads were out of the room before questioning her. “Come on Miss… You know it’s not something to be ashamed about around myself especially.” Lylac giggled as Miss. Rivers gave her a flirtatious and knowing look. 

“Ok, ok. You caught me… I had an interesting dream last night. But, mind if we talk about it while I get ready?” Miss. Rivers nodded as she walked over to Lylac’s closet and prepared her outfit for today while Lylac made her way to the bathroom. Lylac sighed as she came across the mirror, a somber look and deep dark circles lined her eyes.  _ Why does Molly always have to interfere with my life? Especially with Sans! UGH!!!  _ She groaned as Miss. Rivers entered the bathroom with two different sets of towels as she gleamed at Lylac. “So… What did you dream about last night Miss. Lannister?” Miss. Rivers stripped herself completely naked. As she headed over to the gigantic walk in shower with a glass barrier, the tigerfish adjusted the shower heads while she started the water. Lylac sighed as she stripped herself down to skin and walked into the shower towering over Miss. Rivers. 

“... tentacles.” Lylac blushed as Miss. Rivers howled with laughter by her simple answer. “I had a dream I was being violated in every hole by tentacles.” The tigerfish giggled as she began washing her own body. While Lylac stood under the hot water and soaked in the warmth against her back.  _ I’m still going to avoid telling her I was dreaming of Sans; Miss. Rivers would completely poke fun of me if she knew I had THAT kind of dream with the bonehead.  _ “Tentacles?! Miss. Lannister, you’ve been reading too many hentai manga. Besides…” Miss. Rivers grin returned deviously as she looked up at Lylac. “I only know a  **_few_ ** monsters who reproduce like that.” Lylac’s entire face fell and turned a bright red.  _ … Should… I ask?  _

“What kind of monsters?” Lylac flushed as Miss. River’s smile turned sharp and very playful. She turned her back quickly to Lylac as she gave out a quiet chuckle. “Mainly…  _ Slimes, Ectophantasms, and  _ **_skeletal monsters_ ** do kinky stuff like that.” The tigerfish laughed wildly as Lylac entire heart dropped as she started coughing furiously.  _ I guess my dream wasn’t too far fetched from reality… STOP! I don’t want to think about that right now.  _ Suddenly, she felt a familiar smooth and wet hand give her a reassuring pat on the back. “Don’t worry Miss. Lannister, I’m sure  _ Sans  _ would be thrilled about that fact about you.” Lylac groaned as she proceeded to wash her hair. 

“I would rather not he know Miss. Rivers.” Lylac pouted as Miss. Rivers chuckled at her expense. She already knew that the tigerfish wasn’t going to outright tell the bonehead anything. But with the way she was flirtatiously smiling at her, Lylac knew this was going to be a thing Miss. Rivers wasn’t going let her to live down easily. “Oh,  _ I wasn’t planning on saying anything Miss. Lannister _ , but I do highly suggest you have a good time on your date with him today.” Miss. Rivers jested as Lylac finished washing off the rest of the soap off her body. Lylac stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself warmly within the soft towels. 

“I’ll try, I’m only doing this because I  _ might _ have an attraction towards him. But I am not certain, and I seriously don’t think I can do a relationship right now.” Lylac huffed as Miss. Rivers giggled more at her as she stepped out of the shower as well. She gave Lylac a radiating smile. “Well whatever happens, I’m right behind you 100 percent Miss. Lannister.” Lylac smiled at her gently as she hugged the tigerfish. 

“Thank you Miss. Rivers. Now…” Lylac looked at the clothes Miss. Rivers set out for her and sighed deeply. “Really?...” She held out her blouse which was decorated with a large skull on front. Miss. Rivers gleamed brightly as she nodded. “Common it's perfect Miss. Lannister, you're going to look adorable today. And I also recruited two of our new friends to make you look absolutely stunning.” Lylac sighed as she nodded and allowed the tigerfish to help her get ready. 

\---

Sans walked off as the women got ready for the day. The songbird seemed to be in lively spirits this morning, despite trying to hit him with random objects.  _ heh, I was only trying to help because she was screaming like a  _ **_banshee_ ** . Sans chuckled to himself as he made his way into the kitchen. Papyrus was singing and dancing goofly about as he made breakfast.  “TODAY IS GOING TO BE A GREAT DAY!” Papyrus proclaimed as Sans sat down near the bar. “SANS ARN'T YOU EXCITED FOR TODAY? ESPECIALLY TODAY?! OH BOY, ALMOST 3 DAYS ON THE SURFACE AND THINGS ARE LOOKING UP FOR ALL OF US.” Sans nodded as he chuckled at Papyrus’s enthusiasm. 

“yeah, things have been going good so far.” Sans shrugged as Papyrus handed him a ketchup bottle then he went back to making food. “can't wait to  _ ketchup  _ with things going on the surface.” Papyrus let out a deep sigh as Sans chuckled. 

“YOUR PUNS SHOULD'VE STAYED IN THE UNDERGROUND SANS.” Papyrus huffed as Sans laughed louder. Papyrus began setting up breakfast plates as they continued their friendly banter. Suddenly, a loud banging was heard throughout the household. “OH! THAT MUST BE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS NOW.” Miss. Rivers ran across the hallway as she allowed Undyne and Alphys to come inside. 

“Alright you punks! Who's ready for today?!” Undyne burst through the kitchen as Papyrus gleamed and greeted her. “WELCOME CAPTAIN UNDYNE AND DR. ALPHYS, I PREPARED BREAKFAST FOR ALL OF US. BUT FEEL FREE TO TAKE IT TO THE HUMAN’S ROOM.” Alphys nodded shyly as Undyne grabbed themselves plates. “Thanks Paps! So Sans… are you excited for your ‘date’ today?” Sans scoffed at Undyne as he nursed his ketchup bottle.  “Thrilled fishlips. Songbird was so happy to see me this morning, she couldn't hold back her affections.” Sans chuckled as Papyrus scowled at him. “YEAH BY THROWING EVERY RANDOM OBJECT SHE HAD IN HER ROOM AT YOU.” Both Undyne and Sans laughed even louder as Alphys giggled shyly.

“S-s-sounds about right.” Alphys nodded as she scooted closer to Sans before whispering. “We-e need to-to talk.” He nodded as Alphys lead him to the foyer. She was super nervous and she was rubbing her anxiousness off of Sans. He gave her a reassuring smile before Alphys continued. “Th-there has been some c-co-confusion back at-at the Underground. I don't know if - if it's tr-trouble or not. But… the c-co-core is acting up weirdly.”  One of Sans’s browbones cocked up with confusion, and a hint of terror before returning with a lazy grin. “the core is acting off? well, it's not like we can leave that thing alone activated. sounds like all we need to do is flick the rest of the switches off to me. simple enough.” Sans shrugged as Alphys gave him a tight grimace. 

“I don't know Sans, th-th-this seems fairly peculiar. We-e aren't suppose to-to-to run another maintenance check until next week…” Alphys looked away a bit nervously as Sans sighed deeply, he fully understood the ‘weirdness’ now. He thought about it for a moment before responding. “ill ask miss. songbird if she would let us back into the underground to take a look. try not to worry too much about it right now. we’ll get it taken care of. Now, don't you have a  _ fish to fillet _ ?” Sans chuckled as Alphys narrowed her eyes at him before nodding and walked upstairs. Once she left, Sans eye sockets went pitch black as his bones felt chilled by what Alphys told him. For as calm and collected as he normally was, Sans couldn't help the feeling of impending dread coming.  _ stars, just please, don't let all of this RESET…  _

He thought about Papyrus, the only thing Sans wanted more than anything was to keep them both here. Sans wanted to keep this timeline no matter what the cost. And then another thought came in like a thunder in his mind as well. Sans’s SOUL burned with the thought of not only losing the surface, but being separated from his songbird...  **_no._ **

**_Sans was determined to make sure not another RESET  ever happen again._ **

**_\---_ **

Lylac took in her entire form in the mirror as she made sure she had everything she needed. Lylac had a more flirtatious and wicked gleam in her eyes as her lips perked perfectly. She felt completely natural now. Lylac did a lot of things, from being a full-time mage to working on scientific research for her more ‘specific’ talents. But only one thing truly got her heart going and formed Lylac into she was today. Lylac posed as if she was about to perform a full blown rock concert. “I look great guys! Thank you.” Lylac gleamed as she re-equipped her staff across her back. 

“Damn girl, you look like you're ready to rock your ass off!” Undyne burst with laughter and glee as Alphys giggled shyly. “Y-ye-yeah! Y-yo-you look like a gothic rocker chick!” Lylac laughed as she twirled, the skeleton blouse draped down to her navel and she paired with it a cyan tank top. With dark denim bell bottom jeans, and a pair of combat boots. Lylac still kept her headphones and bo staff on person. She didn't feel natural without either or, but that was mainly due to the paranoia Lylac had gained over many timelines. 

“Thanks. Through this is just my natural look. If I love the sound of the music, I'll more than likely sing along with the tune.” Lylac giggled as Miss. River’s came back to get them. She had helped Papyrus cleaned some dishes while Undyne and Alphys bonded together. Mainly talks about training, sparring, physics, and the most important topic of all… anime.  _ You know, common stuff that all girls talk about.  _ “You look stunning as always Miss. Lannister. Shall I walk you to the foyer?” Miss. Rivers held out her hand to Lylac as the other two women followed.

“You totally got to lend me some of your anime from your collection! Uhm, p-ple-please?” Alphys blushed as Lylac gleamed at her. She thought Alphys was adorable when she actually opened up. But Undyne, ugh, she was going to be a freaking handful. As much as Lylac liked to spar. Lylac just didn't know if she could Undyne’s intense training regime. Using both her own magic, combined with her sister’s ‘intense’ magic made it to where raising her magic stat was her main priority. If Lylac could gain the magical stats capable enough of controlling the more unpredictable side of the combined magic, then the less chances there were for Mongolia to have her way. But that tend to cut into more of Lylac’s physical hand-to-hand combat training, which Mongolia yet again had as an advantage. If she went with Undyne she would be training past her set nap times! And with the lack of restful sleep Lylac had, she needed it. “Of course! And thanks for telling me about the thing about the core as well. We’ll visit it while on I'm on a date with the bones for brains himself.” 

“N-no-no problem!! Th-th-thank you for taking the time… I-i-i’m sorry to put a-all of that on you on sh-short notice.” Alphys murmured as Lylac gave her a reassuring smile. Sure it was one of the last things Lylac needed to hear about today, and it was really hard to hide the feeling of dread coming from her pounding heart.  _ Fuck. I should've thought about that, but frankly, how could I? But at least it means less time Sans has to prod me about earlier. Dammit I'm dirty, and that was bad phrasing.  _

Once they got to the staircase, Lylac looked down to see Sans waiting in the foyer. It was amazing to see Sans eye sockets widen as Lylac descended the large staircase. A shit - eating grin appeared right across his face. “Heh, nice shirt you got there. Wear that just for me?” Lylac groaned as she made his way to Sans fully ready to go. “No they made me wear this because it's cute.” Lylac pouted as Sans burst out in laughter. 

“it is, but are you ready to get going for today?” Lylac nodded as Alphys made her way over looking shyly to the side. “U-uh-uhm thanks again! I'm sorry I asked you two a favor on such short notice. I hope things go well today.” Sans looked towards his friend and patted Alphys gently on the shoulder before giving a prize winning smile. “don't worry about it Al, we got it all covered.” 

“Yeah, I'm with bonehead here as well. We’ll make sure things are peachy king.” Lylac gleamed to Alphys as well as she gives them both a hug before nodding and walked back over to Undyne who giving them both a thumbs up. “Stay safe punks! And have fun smoochin’!” Lylac flushed a deep red as Sans chuckled and gave Undyne a quick nod whenever Lylac turned away. At the front door, Papyrus and Miss. Rivers waited for them as well. 

“I hope you have a wonderful time Miss. Lannister. And do be careful…” Miss. Rivers embraced Lylac, as Papyrus was squeezing Sans tightly in a brotherly hug. Lylac cackled as the shorter brother’s skull almost looked like it was about to pop right out of place. “BE GOOD SANS, AND DON'T OVER ANNOY THE HUMAN WITH YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNNING.” Papyrus scolded Sans as he shrugged and chuckled. 

“but that's what makes me a pun-tacular skeleton bro!” Sans winked. Papyrus looked as if he was about to either rage against Sans or fall over laughing at him. Papyrus huffed as he gave Lylac a huge huge that radiated warmth from him. “TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOURSELF AND MY ANNOYING BROTHER. AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY.” Papyrus gleamed brightly at Lylac as he sat her down gently before she nodded. “Thank you Paps, and don't worry. I'll be sure we make it back in one piece.” 

Now Papyrus truly had that award winning smile as Lylac and Sans exited from the manor. “So bonehead, lunch or the Underground first?” Sans shrugged as he looked distantly off towards the sky, a hint of worry and terror met his face before melting back naturally to his poker smile. “Probably the Underground. If the core is acting funky, then the entire mountain could possibly go ‘kaboom.’” Sans exaggerated the ‘exploding’ part as Lylac giggled. 

“Yeah, I doubt we want to have all of Baile or the rest of the surrounding neighbors to get buried. To the underground it is!” Lylac proclaimed mimicking Papyrus heroic ‘nyehing’. “Nyeh nyeh nyeh!!!” Sans gleamed and chuckled lightly. Then suddenly, Sans had Lylac’s body pressed against his with a quick movement of his hand. “you probably already know what I'm about to do, so hold on tight.” Not another second after Lylac grasped tighter did Sans ripped open into the void. Leaving them both seemingly floating endlessly in the dark energies around them. 

~In-er-est-ng…~ Lylac gasped as she heard the distorted voice like static in her mind. ~A n-w -aw-.~ She struggled to grasped what the voice was saying until they both landed gently across the snow covered ground. In front of them is a two story building with a shed right next to it. Lylac looked around at the snow with awe and smiled at the cozy home before her. 

“home sweet home, or at least that's what I called it when Paps and I lived here.” Sans chuckled as Lylac gleamed at him. Although, thinking about being inside the Underground made this whole scene seem more claustrophobic and sad. But Lylac’s mind kept returning itself back to the voice that spoke during their traverse through the void, and something definitely felt like it was watching them as Sans made his way towards the shed. Lylac following cautiously behind, keeping her eyes closely scanning her entire surroundings as he unlocked the shed and allowed them both inside. “and this is my workshop, I didn’t stay as a royal scientist, but I still helped them out occasionally. especially since it was my dear ol’ pops who built the infrastructure of the underground.” The last part came out much bitter than the rest as Sans gathered some tools and journals with strange symbols instead of typical lettering. Lylac looked around until she came across a binder that laid neatly on-top of the desk right next to a camera. She gently picked up the binder and opened it up to a peculiar photograph with three skeletons posing nicely for the camera. The two faces she immediately recognized were Papyrus and Sans’s faces; through much younger as Paps was barely as tall as Sans in that particular picture. But as she concentrated only other skeleton in the picture, Lylac started to feel a slight pain pierced through her skull. Her head rang with distorted laughter before being cut off by Sans calling to her attention. “yeah, my bro went through a massive growth spurt a year after that picture was taken. but now you know i’m not lying when i say ‘i’m the older one.’ wait… what’s wrong songbird?” 

“Uh…” Lylac didn’t know what to say at first, but the name of the royal scientist before her rang loudly through her head.  **_‘I am W.D. Gaster.’_ ** Her head felt fuzzy, and her eyes were strained as she tried to pinpoint the source of the voice. “Sans, you probably wouldn’t believe me if I told you. I don’t even know completely what’s going on myself.  But let’s just say Alphys’s guts maybe spot on. Whoever is behind this… is a very dangerous person and needs to be stopped. Trust me on this.  _ ‘Do not call upon the name of the devil, for he shall answer and unleash hell right under your noses.’  _ I apologize for the wordplay, but we are possibly surrounded by enemies. I’ll elaborate later when absolutely necessary.” Sans sighed deeply and cocked his brow at Lylac as he took in her serious stance. But lazily grinned at her as Sans huffed. “Ya know, I would call you crazy if it wasn’t for the fact by you saying that… means we’re in a tight position. So for now, let’s head to the core and not mention  _ ‘he who shall not be named’  _ until under more comfortable circumstances?” Lylac nodded and Sans wraps his right arm tightly around her waist. “understood. just stay close and don’t wander off too far on your own. I know you're a mage and all, but there's a lot of fucked up things about the underground we haven't been able to explain.” 

As they rip through the void they both fell almost endlessly through darkness. Until finally arriving in the deep recesses of the core all around them. The area was like an ominous mechanical Labyrinth as Lylac felt the corruptive magical energy all around them. This place truly gave Lylac the creeps as they walked through the halls. “This… this area feels like it's part of a scenery in a horror flick. It's giving me a bad feeling Sans.” The skeleton laughed as he suddenly appeared before her with a scary look and his tongue flopped out. Causing Lylac to scream as Sans laughed hysterically. 

“what? afraid of ghosts or somethin’ dollface?” Lylac groaned as Sans urged them both forward deeper inside the core. The further down they went, the worse Lylac’s gut tossed and twisted inside herself. She began hearing the static voice through her head as Sans quickly picked up the pace.  **_‘Someone is right behind you. Run.’_ ** Lylac gasped as she quickly turned to look behind her only to find no one there. She felt as if she was starting to lose it. “Sans, we should probably hurry. I think the thing I mentioned earlier is near. I just don't know  **_where_ ** .” Sans nodded as his eye sockets went completely dark and glowing sweat beads of energy began to form on him. Maybe the human was just being paranoid?... 

Suddenly, dark tendrils wrapped themselves around Sans ankles and yanked him upward as he barely teleported in time to miss hitting the ceiling. Lylac quickly took out her staff and stabbed through one of the inky tendrils that seemed to ooze all over them both. Sans and Lylac both found themselves surrounded by this black ink tar that formed all around them. Trapping them as they oozed all across the escape points. “ah, I should’ve known this situation was inevitable…” 

The static voice filled the entire room as the tar around them began to contort and form into a long slender body, with a face with a wide cracked smile and hollow eyes with deep crevasses going up it’s left socket and down its right. The figure loomed over them both as he stood over them with a mix of regal posture and a maddening expression. ‘ **_I told you. And it seems this human woman has a high level of magic combine with a high LOVE. A monster’s worst nightmare, a human mage.’_ **

Sans growled as he summoned a gigantic glowing animal skull which started to charge with magic. “hello daddy dearest~ I would say it's nice to see you but last time we spoke…” The monstrous goo roared at Sans as it snarled angrily at him.  **_‘You pushed me into my own damn creation just before my greatest work had been completed! Trust me Sans… I remember that day very clearly no matter how many timelines pass.’_ ** Lylac whipped out her staff as she brought herself into a strange defensive stance.  “So your W.D. Gaster… And you are right,  **_I can be your worse nightmare if you don't back off._ ** ” Lylac growled as Gaster turned his attention towards her with a very sadistic smile. Right before tendrils shot up from the ground Lylac's at as she was forced to dodge away from Sans and Gaster.  **_‘Impudent woman, can't you see that my son and I are having a conversation.’_ ** Lylac smacked around the tendrils as the animal skull that was charging energy before fired at Gaster. But the late royal scientist dodge the blast with ease as he sunk to the ground. 

“songbird run!” Sans snarled as he and Gaster lock themselves in combat clashing bone against bone. Lylac just huffed as she summoned her magic as music started picking up in beat. ( _ Kick in  the Teeth- Papa Roach _ ) Suddenly, the sound around them had distorted time as Lylac started successfully countering Gaster’s every attack, yet never quite making a successful hit herself. Sans had  summoned a bone barely inches from Gaster’s face before it completely missed him, almost knocking Lylac straight across the jaw as she pivoted perfectly in motion. “You should know that I am not that type of woman Sans, shit like this is all too common in my life.” Lylac cried out in pain as Gaster rammed one of his tendrils straight through her shoulder as she gripped the tendril to get a swing of her staff in behind her, but Lylac missed her mark entirely as the tendril in her should evaporated taking a lot of her HP with it.  

Sans grabbed Lylac before another black tendril could pierce her SOUL and teleported out of the lab into an underground volcanic area. Lylac felt her very SOUL fluctuating painfully as magic attempted to keep her open wound protected. She made a painful misstep and Sans now had to worry about keeping themselves both alive. Lylac coughed blood as she smiled fragile at Sans. “Sorry, I should’ve been paying more attention…” Things started to become desperate as energy blasts and dark tendrils tried to stop and kill them at every turn. Gaster was just an overwhelming force compared to either of them separately. But an epiphany came across Lylac’s mind as she realized that on their own they were easily overwhelmed, but her sister had an ability that Lylac had refused to even consider using up until this point. It was an extremely risky ability that could fuck up both caster and partner if the spell was casted incorrectly. And on top of all of that, if she did this… Sans would know  _ everything _ about Lylac’s magic and fighting as she would know his. Which will make the entire Judgemental Hall bet completely pointless because all her secrets would be displayed to Sans. But at this point, what was more important? The secrets Lylac is protecting, or their very lives? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lylac and Sans VS. The Late W.D.Gaster! The date is heating up as a battle takes place within the core. Will Lylac do what she can to save them both, or will she choose to guard her secrets to the very end. 
> 
> Stay tune!


	14. Vena Cava (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm finished with this chapter early, I am going ahead and posting it up TODAY! 
> 
> Lylac and Sans VS. W.D. Gaster GET HYPED! 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: (NSFW and minor smut scene) 
> 
> -sex  
> -tentacles  
> -the usual...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: (NSFW and minor smut scene)
> 
> Lylac and Sans VS W.D. Gaster   
> Will this be the end of the current timeline? Let's find out!

As Lylac and Sans raced through the core, Gaster became more relentless with his attacks. The building of the core was being torn apart as they were chased down. Lylac was running out of time to make a decision as Sans struggled to keep them both out of harm's way. “songbird, we need to teleport out of this hell hole. there's no way we can face gaster as we are.” Sans snarled as he barely dodged a couple of swinging tendrils. 

Lylac clinched her teeth, it was possible to save them both and stop Gaster. But at the cost of not only giving up the bet… but giving herself up completely to Sans’s very mercy. If this went wrong in anyway, Sans’s overwhelming magic could rip her apart. And Lylac did not want that to be the cause of a reset now. Gaster nearly got them both as Sans almost ran into a doorway full of tendrils. “look! songbird I need you to respond! are you ready to teleport or not?” Even if they did run away right now, Gaster would still be hunting them down. Lylac was sure of that fact, there weren't many options that could save them both at this point. 

“Sans, I want to try something. But it requires the utmost trust between two partners. If we succeed, we could magically overwhelm Gaster enough to put him out of commission.” Sans cocked his brow bone as he expertly dodge the next couple tendrils. Once Sans finally had a moment, he turned to her with a puzzling look. “uhm, that's awesome but what's the catch here?” Lylac whispered against Sans’s skull as his eye sockets widened with disbelief. Sans smile stretched from nonexistent ear to ear as he held Lylac closer to himself. “well, if you're sure it would work… I guess we can try it.” 

Gaster charged through the room as his tendrils nearly caught both Sans and Lylac as they continued running away. “we’re coming close to a dead end soon, and that'll mean our ends if we don't tango together right now…” Lylac was really reluctant, this would not only expose her... but Sans would be able to see it all for himself. “if it helps, I do trust you and I believe you to be our friend. but unless we do something now, we’re both  **_dusted_ ** .” Tears began forming in Lylac's eyes as all her frustrations finally began to surface on her normally well-kept poker face. But Lylac either saved their lives now, or die due to a lack of cooperation.

“Dammit… Ok, remember what we discussed? Follow my directions exactly.” Lylac began chanting in Galiec as her magic surrounded them both. Pulses of magic started to circulate through both of them as Lylac’s magic began to encircle them. She summoned her SOUL and held it out in front of Sans as his own magic began pouring itself into it. 

Gaster kept breaking apart every bit of loose wall, ceiling, and piping he could reach with his expansive tendrils and kept chucking it at the two. Sans ducked and weaved through every obstacle possible. All the while trying to not disturb the chanting woman inside his arms as Lylac began to chant louder and louder. Finally, all three of them broke through the main laboratory into Hotland’s volcanic atmosphere. As both Lylac and Sans stood close to the edge, Gaster began to mock them both.  **_‘Did you really think you could escape my wrath boy?! My experiments could of saved centuries of suffering that monsterkind had to endure! We would have overwhelmed everyone and taken back the surface from those pathetic sacks of meat called humans.’_ **

“Well, this pathetic meat sack has a surprise for you.” Lylac smiled as widely as Sans as she shouted loudly through her lungs. “I HEREBY ACCEPT THIS BOND! COME TO ME NOW!” Sans chuckled as his entirety of his magic and SOUL encompassed Lylac and her entire body until it started to glow. Until finally the magic dispersed from the woman’s body, leaving no trace of Sans anywhere except for the dark glowing blue eyes surrounded by darkness within the woman’s eyes. 

\---

Lylac was now floating inside an empty space. All the magic around her danced peacefully as it lit the entire area in different patterns until it formed a gigantic grinning skeleton right behind her. Lylac couldn’t help but smile back at the skeleton who allowed her to simply sit within his palm as the magic formed a control station around her. An all too familiar chuckle rang through the entire space as the skeleton’s left socket ignited into yellow and indigo flames. “you know, I thought a much different scenario would occur whenever you offered your very SOUL to me songbird.” The gigantic skeleton snorted as Lylac groaned at the implication. “Yeah, well right now, we’re fighting your crazed dad. So at least try to keep your perverted thoughts in check.” Lylac growled. 

Meanwhile, the woman standing before Gaster giggled as she glared down at him. She had long almost untamed white hair with stained blue tips that radiated with magic. The woman wore a long dark blue jacket with black and golden accents, with skeletal leggings which were tucked neatly inside two large pink boots with a matching pink bow in her hair. With a bright and largely set smile and piercing blue eyes which burned with the same golden and blue flames as Sans’s left eye socket. Gaster stood before her with a curious and crazed expression as he analyzed the ‘new’ woman before himself.  **_‘How fantasinating… It’s seems like the woman and my son performed a SOUL fusion of sorts.’_ ** The woman flipped her hair as she glared down at him. 

( _Vena Cava- Angelspit_ )

“In a way, yes. But this is more of a ‘temporary housing’ sort of fusion.” The woman explained nonchalantly as her gaze became more dangerous. “Lylac Lannister and Sans had fused together for the express purpose of kicking your nasty teeth in.” As she pulled out her staff, the woman twisted one end of it so the staff separated into two mid-length katanas as indigo energy swirled around her. Gaster Blasters forming on either side of her as they started charging with energy.  **_‘Brilliance! Come at me with everything you have! Allow me to observe this amazing fusion of human and skeletal magic.’_ ** A dangerous smile formed across the woman’s face as she charged at him summoning bones that flew at Gaster’s every direction. 

_ Your tongue  _

_ Bores me numb _

_ Teratoma, Cousin, no more _

_ Speaking for you _

Black tendrils shot from the ground with each and every step the woman made as she got closer to reaching Gaster with an attack. Flipping and dodging through all of Gaster’s corruptive magic as the exponentially combined magic broke through most of it with expert-like ease. “So, this woman is a different person entirely from you and I songbird. Yet, she shares a combination of both our abilities and personalities.” Sans chuckled as Lylac nodded while handling the flow of magic between both of them. Allowing the woman to counter and dodge every one of Gaster’s attacks thus far. 

_ Shallow opinion,  _

_ Acid fetish toy in the shape of YOU _

_ Look very beautiful [beautiful] _

_ Deranged, debauched, denied  _

 

_ On that stainless steel cot. _

 

_ Enter Herr Surgeon, _

_ Take up the bowie knife  _

_ And play join the dots _

“Yes, she is the combination of both of us. And by the way she’s feeling right now, she also has our combined temper.” Lylac giggled to herself as the woman bursted out laughing. With dozens of blasters surrounded Gaster trapping him within a circle of charging magic. Gaster glared at the woman with intense malice as he summoned his different types of hands glowing with a separate types of magic. Each blaster went off as it bounced the corruptive magical shield surrounding and protecting Gaster. The woman growled as she bounced off one of the blasters to attack Gaster directly as she was flung straight into the side wall with malicious looking blue tendrils. But the woman seemed relentless as she got herself to her feet and brushed off the debris.  **_‘Ah, it’s been such a long time since I’ve been in such a bout such as this. Tell me half-monster, what do you call yourself?’_ **

_ Vena Cava! _

_ Heart Starter _

_ The Doctor is In _

_ Vena Cava!  _

_ Heart Starter _

_ The Doctor is In _

As the woman wielded the two onyx swords in her hands she laughed furiously. “They haven’t even considered a name for me yet, and you’ll be  **_dusted_ ** long before I’m named.” The woman kicked herself off the ground as skeletal wings formed behind her as flew mid-air above Gaster. “This is the end mad doctor! I'm taking you down along with all your crazy experiments all around you!” As the woman’s hands glew they also became more skeletal as magic encompassed her entire being as she slammed them together. All the bones and blasters she summoned before turned to dust and began swirling under the woman as she brought her hands out with her eyes glowing with fury. “Summoning! Dance with truth, Megalovania!” 

_ Your fist _

_ Judas kiss _

_ Writhing Carcass  _

_ New Lazarus ravenous blood _

_ Razor Devil Child _

_ Drugged up aristocrat  _

_ Completely fucked up with formalities _

Suddenly, the dust collected and bounded itself together to make a gigantic black - boned skeleton who wore a lazy grinned that etched permanently onto it’s face. It towered over right above Gaster as it chuckled darkly at him. “as i said before old man, i am not letting you hurt anyone else I care for... never again.” The gigantic Sans slammed his palm down on top of Gaster’s unstable form. Gaster struggling beneath him as the inky green barrier began to collapse on him as indigo magic threaten to shove Gaster right through the floor. The woman floated in the same place as she fed magic to the gigantic behemoth.  “We won’t allow you to hurt anyone else!” The woman screeched as time began distorting around all around them.

_ Empty, Heiress, Tantrums  _

_ Psycho, with a gun _

_ Finger heresy _

_ Clean out the poison when you cut out your tongue  _

Gaster burst with maniacal laughter as his barrier began to fade.  **_‘This isn't the last time we meet! I’ll be back to reap my retribution against all who wronged me!’_ ** As the gigantic black boned hand slammed completely to the ground, the doctor and all of his corruption faded from the area. Leaving the gigantic skeleton and the woman deep inside the core surrounded by ash and glistening molten rock all around them. 

\---

“Dammit! The fucker decided to make a run for it!” Lylac snarled within the empty space as the woman sighed deeply. The gigantic skeleton disintegrated into dust around her as it all returned to her body. Meanwhile, Sans within the shared space wrapped his phalanges around Lylac’s form carefully as he growled from deep within his bones, sharing the same frustration they all felt. The woman reattached the swords and twisted the hilt back into it’s staff form as she re-quipped it, and started making her way back casually inside the now decimated laboratory.  “so… are you ready to separate?” Sans groaned as Lylac nodded, but as their magic glew brightly encompassing them both, nothing happened. Lylac started to grow more frustrated as her magic encircled them both, until the woman’s voice rang through the empty space. “You two are not going to be able to separate like that. There is just too much confliction between your two SOULs. And honestly it’s given me quite the headache.” The woman giggled as Lylac exclaimed fearfully. “WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN WE CAN’T SEPARATE?!” The woman shrugged as she walked near one of the rooms and glided past the doorway into the break room. 

“I said exactly what I meant sweetheart.” The woman huffed as she came across a fridge, she opened the door to find a perfectly new bottle of ketchup waiting inside. “I’ll put it in another way through… There’s too much inner conflict between your SOUL and Sans’s to undo me. So, until you two work it out amongst yourselves… You’re stuck with little ol’ me. Does that explain your current situation well enough?” The woman popped open the ketchup bottle as she took a huge sip from the bottle, and sighed deeply in relief. Licking her lips and stuffing the bottle inside her jacket as she continued to simply move forward. After the inital shock of the woman literally  drinking ketchup, Lylac hacked with utter disgust as Sans held his nonexistent stomach in laughter at the entire encounter. “well, for now, try to  _ ketchup  _ with alphys and explain what happened  **without mentioning gaster’s involvement.** ” The woman nodded as she pulled out a headset decorated in gold and blue lights, with a hint of cyan bone designs.

“Oh god, please don’t drink straight ketchup again.” Lylac groaned as Sans cackled in mad laughter until his gigantic form toppled backwards shaking the empty space around them. But the woman shook her head as she began playing  _ Dark Horse- Katty Perry ft. Juicy J  _ in the background _.  _ Allowing the empty space around them to take shape in the form of a oddly suspicious foyer, which was painted in galactic patterns and shapes as an image of the woman currently traversing the underground now appear before them. Sitting comfortably and lazily on a lazy boy propped up while her hands stay folded over her mid-section. “whoa… hey, how do you feel about being called ‘bluebell’ sweetheart?” Sans chuckled as the woman’s smile grew wider across her lax expression. Lylac glanced at Sans before turning her attention to the woman before her now almost looked like her, but had that signature lazily smug expression Sans wore around Lylac. She felt the instant urge to bitch-slapped the woman across her cocky face, but the woman instantly began laughing as she gleamed. “Sure, I needed a name anyways.” Bluebell giggled as she stretched her limbs across the sofa. 

“Heh, yeah I say it’s appropriate. But I guess the magic I used created an entirely new personality. No wonder why my sister was bat-shit insane.” Lylac scoffed as Sans eye-sockets instantly darkened, Bluebell’s eyes matched Sans as she sighed deeply. Lylac knew of her sister’s ability and how it was used, but she didn’t have any clue what side effects were to come. Until now… “Yeah, smart move testing out a highly dangerous skill on the battlefield by the way. Can’t say I blame you given the circumstances, but now you **both** understand the consequences of that given skill.” Both Lylac and Sans nodded as Bluebell continued lounging on the lazy boy. 

“this is one of your ‘sister’s’ abilities. that can only mean one thing songbird.” Sans started to growl deeply as black tendrils started invading the empty space. A dark feminine laughter warning them all that something big was heading there way. Bluebell eyes ignited into blue and gold as she swung at the massive force of black tendrils aiming at both of them. “ _ RUN NOW! I’LL HOLD HER OFF! LYLAC...,DO YOURSELF A DAMN FAVOR FOR ONCE! _ ” Lylac started sprinting towards one of the doors as Sans follows her inside the gigantic maze of hallways and other doors. Slamming the one with Bluebell shut as they continue racing towards an unknown destination.  “lylac wait! we don’t have any clue where we are going!” Sans exclaimed as he skid his way to a complete stop as Lylac scanned the area. “besides, we seriously need to talk about keeping secrets and sharing a SOUL, you just don’t do it!” Sans exasperated as Lylac glared at him, but as much as she hated to admit it, he was right and Lylac didn’t tell Sans about the exact condition of her SOUL. Because of it, the ability became all the more dangerous.

“I'm sorry… But how does ‘I share a mind with my psychopathic sister’ sound as a conversation topic to you?” Lylac flushed as Sans immediately pulled her into another room, narrowly avoiding a wave of tendrils coming from the ground. “But since we’re in this mess now, let's figure out how to get ourselves out of it.” Suddenly, Lylac heard her own moans from within this room. Sans noticed it too as he walked further into the room itself. But as she noticed a bright blue light Lylac quickly stops Sans with a swift tight grip as she smiled nervously.  “I already know we're not in the right place for answers…” Lylac flushed brightly as she tried leading Sans back towards the other door until he planted himself firmly on the ground. “look, I hear something that sounds like you. so maybe it's a clue on how to separate ourselves. bluebell mentioned it before, but she said we need to work together on this songbird. so talk to me,  **_why don't you think this room isn't the right path_ ** ?” Sans started to move back towards the sounds of moans as Lylac began flushing even redder. 

“B-B-Because Sans! It's! Stop moving towards it!” Lylac jumped as she tried latching onto Sans but he teleported feet ahead of her. Coming closer to the both the blue glow and the moaning. “SANS! DAMMIT!!!” But before Lylac can stop Sans, he sees another version of herself; only naked and grinding on a large blue… Lylac pushed Sans away from the image and magically sealed the area as they both glared intensely at the other. “THAT'S WHY! FUCK!” Lylac collapsed to the floor and buried her embarrassment between her arms and knees. 

“... damn…” Sans was glowing a bright shade of blue as his actual magic started to flash brightly. “uh… I'm guessing that's… uhm…” Lylac hiccuped as she finally broke down. “That was exactly what you saw… that was part of a dream I had last night. There, that's the truth. Call me a freak. But uh… can…” Sans instantly shot up a finger as he silenced Lylac as his magic glowed furiously around him. As he sighed deeply, Sans smiled casually and shrugged. “hey, I found it to be quite beautiful, but we can discuss that more later as we search for a way to separate. uh so, don't worry about it for now.” Sans turned a deep shade of blue as he attempted to hold his magic back. But Lylac could still feel the intense warmth coming from it as Sans pulled away. 

“now… stop being shy and let's continue. We can't go back the way we came, so there is no where else to move but forward.” Lylac groaned as she proceeded reluctantly with her cowl over her head with shame. The pleasurable moans haunting Lylac as she tried not looking too hard and anything, especially at Sans. “I hope this nightmare ends soon, because you should of never seen any of this.” Sans chuckled as Lylac scowled with dismay as the moans of pleasure began to become more frantic and ecstatic. “Seriously! You should not be watching any of this!”

Sans nearly hacked with laughter as he snarked seductively. “heh, yeah I would rather trade places  _ with myself _ .” Sans teased as Lylac scoffed at his statement, but was suddenly stopped as Sans gasped deeply. The moans have turned into a complete orgasm as the naked Lylac is screaming his name  _ over and over  _ again. “whoa… I knew you said you were freaky, but I didn't know  **_total penatration_ ** was your thing as well.” Lylac cried out in dismay as she shoved Sans forward pass the image she knew it was. Her dream ending with an intense orgasm where she was fucked inside her mouth, ass, and pussy simultaneously. 

“Yes, kinks are a very fun thing to explore. But we got much more important issues. Like separating our physical selves so we can enjoy physically mean, do you mentally get the picture?” Lylac snarked as Sans chuckled almost wickedly. He swung back his palm and landed it right on Lylac’s ass as he squeezed and quickly pulled away causing her to squeal. As she flipped around with Sans just casually looking at his hand. “yeah, I got a  _ handful  _ of it.” Sans teased as Lylac ground as she rubbed the newly forming bruise on her ass. “i promise not to slap your ass again if you tell me to stop now.” Sans slyly grinned as Lylac just continued walking forward.

“Ok, so if that was my… ‘fun time’ area, then that means we’re getting closer to the much darker stuff. All of that being said, now you know the truth mostly.” Lylac sighed as Sans cocked his brow bone at her. “Mainly the fact that my sister and I share the same mind, body, and SOUL respectively. Through over many trials and errors, I've finally gotten to some sort of resemblance to living a normal-ish life. As far mages and magic are concerned at least.” Sans nodded as the paths start becoming a lot more structured as Lylac spoke.

“Back when I was a mere child, my elder sister, myself, and my younger brother were all subjects in life experimentation. Specifically, messing with the magic and SOULS of humans and monsters alike.” Lylac explained as the images of three younger children pass by, but instead of in magical shadows, Sans could see their actual faces and features. Easily picking out Lylac as the middle of the three children. “We were ‘given’ SOUL enhancements that worked for our specific type of SOUL. Mine of course was to control the space around me, and combined with my use of sound. I was able to literally ‘fight with music’.” The middle child danced and sing for the other two children watching her happily.

“It wasn't too long into life before things became dark… the experimentation becoming more intense each passing day until they presented us with The Determination Experiment.” Lylac spoke with bitterness as they crossed a eerie looking hospital bed with many different types of machines all around them hooked up to a girl with nothing noticeable except her delved black hair. “My sister was the first, and my younger brother was the last one experimented on with these… horrible tests and chemicals… especially the chemical specifically meant for directly increasing determination. ‘DT-20’ Or the Determination Tube of Rebirth was the chemical compound that directly lead to my family’s complete demise.” Sans looked at her solemnly but still kept a resemblance of a smile as he continued moving pass the chaos of memories. 

“The test worked in increasing the amount of magical power in the subject, but ultimately leads to many different types of psychosis. I.E. the very thing that made my sister even more of an utter nut case. But now, I still wonder even before the tests if she had some sort of psycho or sociopathy I've could of noticed sooner.” Sans stopped cold at the next scene, where two unidentifiable bodies laid with their heads and hearts missing and pools of blood pouring out. “My sister… killed out of revenge after my parents took my brother’s life in a harsh experiment meant to boost magic through adrenaline by putting him in actual danger. He died in my arms, and Mongolia claimed the first of her many victims as each one drove her more into depravity. And worse part of it all was, no one else but I could even began to suspect something was going wrong since I was the few who could actually remember RESETs. But anyone who got closer to the truth of Mongolia, the quicker she was to off them, no matter if they were friend, foe, or even a lover.” An image of a cute pink - haired monster with turquoise scaled smiled brightly at her as Sans eye socket widen from the revelation. 

“tigerfish was mongolia’s mate at one time?!” Sans exclaimed as Lylac nodded, he gasped as he felt his entire being become deeply chilled, especially by Lylac reaction. “Mongolia LOVED Miss. Rivers, so much in fact she couldn't tell the difference between her LOVE and her ‘love’. To simplify it, Mongolia is one of the most depraved human beings to have ever exist. All because she gets bored with her extremely high intellect.” Sans gulped as Lylac’s eyes burned with an intense and dangerous glow. It was like Lylac was ready to battle all over again as she stiffened. “Mongolia was more likely to kill you herself if she's close to you, and that's the whole damn reason I've been trying to stop this fast burn from happening.”

Lylac closed her eyelids tightly as she sighed deeply. “Because I do like you… You make a hell of an easy target for my sister to torment me with. Hell, most of the Undergrounder’s seemed the most genuine group of monsters I've ever met. So, yeah as much of a sap that makes me sound. That's the story mainly. I'm a living prison for one of the most dangerous Megalomaniacs in magical history. With the power to manipulate time and space, and the most dangerous and forbidden ability to RESET all of it due to being fused with my sister.” Lylac opened one of her eyes as Sans gleamed genuinely at her as he nodded and offered a hug. She accepted graciously as Sans gave her a tight squeeze calming her.  “ok, that does explain things much better. honestly, you can say we share similar histories. only, I've ever known the late and ‘great’ dr. w.d.gaster as my father, and not much else about my family history.” Sans shrugged as rolled his shoulders back adjusting himself. “i don't think gaster ever saw anything beyond another experiment or test subject to work on. my bro and I practically raised each other, we’re all that we’ve ever considered as a true family. Gaster of course being gone any other time other than to ‘test’ us with something. nearly lost sight in one of my sockets completely because of him. But we seemed to always be failures to him, I was ‘intelligent’ but too unmotivated. And my bro, well he's ‘strong’ but too easily distracted and unfit to work in a lab. Now my bro  _ is  _ smart but… not in the same ways I am. yet, papyrus was a massive failure, and I barely passed as a capable assistant.” Going down the hallway, two little skeletal giggle happily pass as they resembled the baby versions of Sans and Papyrus. 

“All the monsters were desperate to break the barrier sooner so as to avoid more bloodshed as declared by our king. And no one had greater passions to break the barrier by any means necessary other than my ol’ man.” Sans huffed as a much livelier looking version of him cautiously carried himself behind a taller much more intimidating figure that looked similar to the Gaster they fought. Only his face more refine and all his limbs more structured and less tendril like than his present form. He looked around at everything ahead of him with cold indifference. “Live experimentation and the DT experiments were also done here, due to the inspirations one child left for him. His, now completely destroyed, DT-08 Determination Tube of Strength wrecked havoc within monsters and made them into dangerous players across timelines. Flowey, being one of these products of this experiment thanks to dr. Gaster’s influence on Alphys and her clear addiction to knowing the unknown.” Lylac looked at him in utter shock as a terrifying thought crossed her mind. 

“What… what if there are more of these types of experiments going on in places we don't know about? They could possibly cause the complete collapse of time and space itself?! If it hasn't already happened… too many repeats creates a scenario of possible different multiverses with drastic changes in each one. How I would love to celebrate if it wasn't for the fact that brings us to uncertainty and questions unanswered still about our current predicament?” Sans nodded as he smiled widely and sweat beads formed across his head. 

“well, what if the first area we came across was actually had the right idea?” Sans lifted his hand before Lylac could even contort a grimace. “I don’t mean the sex part directly, but… how about to just honestly tell me how you feel about us. or, anything that’ll relax our bond enough to separate?” Lylac thought about it for a moment, deep down she knew Sans had a point. But as Lylac began to talk, Bluebell was sent flying straight through the wall where they were at and into Lylac as they both crashed together on the other side. A dark female laughter rang through the entire room as a twisted figure with inky strands of hair pouring everywhere forming tar all around her. The woman smiled a twisted black grin with a pair of eyes darkly burning crimson. 

-Hello~ I don’t think we’ve met personally. But you probably heard a lot about me from my darling little sister.- The woman cackled maniacally as her corrupted black tendrils swirled around her. - **_My name is Mongolia, and I am Lylac’s dear older sister._ ** \- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans meets Mongolia! How will shit continue to hit the fan? Find out next week!
> 
> Bluebell: And stay tune for more action from your's truly! *wink*
> 
> Lylac: *sighs* -.-


	15. Of Family and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Since life is pretty crazy for me right now, I'll be posting chapters basically whenever I can. I'll still try to post one every Wednesday, but in case I miss that date, I'll still be posting as often as possible. I apologize in advance. 
> 
> We are back! And right now we are stuck inside the minds of Sans and Lylac as they struggle to fight back against Mongolia! Will they be able to separate this chapter! Let's dive right into it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lylac, Sans, and Bluebell VS. Mongolia! How will our protagonists survive this chapter?

The woman’s stood twisted and maniacal, as all focus was on Mongolia Lannister. -And you must be the new monster, Sans the Skeleton am I correct?- Before Sans could even respond, Mongolia interrupted with insane laughter. -Of course I am! After all you’re nothing but bones! Bwahahaha!!!- In an instant she appeared right behind Sans with a murderous aura surrounding her. - **_Who do you think you are trying to seduce my sister bonehead?_ ** \- Mongolia’s tendrils attempted to pierce straight through Sans, but he teleported right before the corrupted magic made contact.

Suddenly, both Lylac and Bluebell were right above Mongolia with their weapons drawn as they attacked. But they were both blown back by Mongolia, who used magic with just the simple flip of her wrist. -Back off you two,  **_Momma Molly is having a conversation right now._ ** \- Both of them slammed right back against the wall as Sans summoned his blasters and aimed all of them directly at Mongolia. “well, what can I say ‘molly’? I’m pretty damn  _ bonely _ and your sister is pretty damn awesome.” With a simple snap, all the blasters fired at once as Mongolia dodge all of them by mere inches. Lylac quickly summoned her magic to restrain Mongolia as Bluebell grabbed her and physically lock her into place. Sans huffed then chuckled as he made his way back over to all three of them. His left eye socket ignited into cold indigo and golden flames as he shot blue bones throughout Mongolia’s entire form, making it painful every time she moved. Mongolia just laughed insanely as she glared furiously into his eye sockets. -Ooo, you play rough... I like it!- She cackled as Lylac knocked Mongolia painfully over the head with her staff.

“Just stay quiet you damn psychopath.” Lylac growled threateningly towards Mongolia. But all it seemed to do encourage her that much more. -Why? So I don’t tell Sans that you're just as much of a murderer as I am? Afterall… All this LOVE isn’t just mine dear little sister.- Lylac suddenly snapped, and as she was about to bring down her staff on top of Mongolia. Right before Bluebell expertly stopped the weapon before it made contact. Bluebell glaring hard at Lylac as the blue iris began to glow with gold as well against the black of her eyes. “Stay fucking calm, this isn’t nothing different from what she normally says to break you! Remember that! Right now, your main priority is getting you and Sans separated. I’ll hold her back!” Suddenly, Sans quickly took Lylac by her wrist and ran out of the area with her as they travel through another door. Getting as far away from the corrupted evil spirit as possible. 

Once they got far enough away, Sans huffed as he sighed deeply. “shit songbird, aren't you just full of surprises. but I guess that’s the big dark secret you’ve been hiding?” Lylac sighed deeply as she nodded. She already knew this would become the most likely outcome, but she never expected to be working together with Sans and their ‘fused’ self. Lylac smiled defeatedly as she finally dropped her mask, the area around them was suddenly ignited and fire danced around them both. “The combined force of my and my sister’s total Levels of Violence is 100, we both contributed half to that total amount of LOVE. I was deadly patience on the battlefield back before Mongolia and I had our final showdown in the Judgement Hall. They called me ‘Banshee’ after the Irish legend of a female spirit whose wailing warns of an impending death. And after being stuck as a human experiment without a realistic view on how most of humanity and monsters truly function, I had a very twisted and corrupted view on life itself. It took a long time along with many RESETS to realize the heavy weight of the sins crawling on my back. And it took losing countless people I cared about in order to achieve a truly pointless goal of ‘gaining LOVE to obtain power.’ When I eventually realized this, I broke my ties to Mongolia and began hunting her in the name of redemption and revenge. She’s killed so many I cared about right in front of me, I couldn’t form any real relationships because Mongolia would want to manipulate the entire thing to the point where eventually, they end up dead because of me. And she still pulls this shit to this very day… Especially to try to get me to RESET the timeline so she can have a chance to end up in control. I’ve basically made my body her prison so I could stop the chaos that RESETs cause world wide, to save monsters and humanity.” Lylac sighed deeply, and breathed as images of different faces and people; either angry, solemn, or even smiling, but they held no life in their eyes. Sans stumbled back as all the sudden, Lylac’s magic glows a bright violet across her entire body until changing it to look more monstrous and  _ skeletal.  _ Her face now a skull with an intense violet flame glowing with flickers of red and cyan.

“This is ‘Banshee’, or who I become whenever I go to  **stop** someone.  **By any means necessary** … It is the direct result of the experiments my family preformed on me. I was the perfect vessel for  **death magic** . Something only natural to certain humans, spirits, and other undead creations like skeletal monsters. They specifically experimented on revenants, and other undead to amp up my magical abilities. Through I am not specifically fused with any monsters, they used their magic like a drug and injected it into my sister, my younger brother, and myself. We might as well been consider hybrids with human SOULs.” All the images turned to dust around them and collected around Lylac as she regained her flesh and human traits. “My music lures people into their utter demise, but only if I give the intent behind it. Normally, I use it to control the battlefield and gain an advantage over my opponents making their movements more predictable. It’s a dangerous tango of death and control magic.” Then finally, a field of lilacs surround the entire area as she stands melancholy with a deep sadness in her eyes. “Most people who get close end up dying in the end. And not in the most pleasant ways… I’m constantly fighting a battle between my sister, and myself. And… that’s why I…” 

Sans chuckled lightly as his glowing orb of blue and gold dims and gives a distant stare. “trust me, i understand a bit of what you're going through. you saw accounts of me killin’ a kid who’s been possessed by a royal demon brat. and sometimes…  **it brings me great pleasure killing that brat over and over again.** It’s kinda hard not to after seeing your brother get  **_dusted_ ** by said brat  **over and over…** but in the end, someone’s gotta stand against that brat and at least try to regain the true person they’ve stole their life from.” Sans eye lights suddenly went dark as the area around them gained golden rays of light. “sometimes though, I knew that brat would purposefully let go control over them… but I would impale them with dozens of bones in the end anyways. it’s hard to fight the demons sometimes, especially when you become one in the process and begin ‘ _ understanding _ ’ them. those timelines I rather pretend never happened. and I still carry the weight of those sins.” Lylac sighed as she finally chuckled with Sans. 

“Well then, aren’t we a couple of stinkin’  _ murderers _ then.” Lylac scoffed dryly as Sans started laughing more with her; his eye lights returning back to normal and smiled lazily at Lylac. “yeah, we’re both despicable killers. heh, hell of a day isn’t it?” Lylac nodded as they both lazily sigh and magic starts forming smoke around both them, and as they exited that plain of existence, they both come back to sitting on the couch next to one another right across from the rest of their friends. 

\---

“WHOA… SANS, LYLAC… THAT WOMAN?! IT WAS TRULY YOU TWO FUSED?!” Papyrus exclaimed as Sans skull rang with a familiar feminine laughter before fading. He shrugged as he lazily grinned at his brother. Sans could hardly even believe what he just been through, as he pulled the ketchup bottle Bluebell had in her possession before. “yep, it was pretty wild fighting together like that. but it seemed when we did fused, we created a whole new persona from our combined SOULs. we’ve decided to call her Bluebell for all simplistic purposes.” Papyrus bounced excitedly as he leaped over to where Lylac was and gleamed at her. 

“HEY! YOU WANT TO TRY DOING A FUSION WITH ME?” Lylac flushed as Sans entire skull turns indigo with his eyes pitched black. It was dangerous when Lylac and Sans had fused, but he wanted to keep Papyrus away from the psycho that lives within the songbird. On top of all of that, Papyrus tends to forget the value of asking someone to share their SOUL with you. Even if his intentions are innocent at best. There was no one really around to give Papyrus lessons on the birds and bees, and even if he did know what that was, Sans would rather not have either type of conversation with his bro. Lylac giggled slightly before giving Papyrus a kind smile. “I don’t know if it works for every monster I try it with Papyrus, and it’s a very dangerous spell that could permanently fuse us together. I rather practice with the magic before trying to fuse with anyone else. What happened in the Underground was a last ditched effort for survival and a coin toss at best.”

“Oh… I’m sorry for misunderstanding! I just thought it looked incredibly fun.” Papyrus frowned as Lylac looked like she regretted telling the his bro no, but both of them knew it was for the best not to play around with magic like that. Alphys, along with Undyne and Miss. Rivers all looked extremely concern given the chaos that happened in the Underground. Through of course, they didn’t know that the late Dr. W.D. Gaster had anything to do with the incident and for now that’s the way Sans wanted to keep it that way, especially with Papyrus. But now, his songbird will have to go to council to attempt to remove the threat hidden just Underground. Sans was more than a little bit concern about leaving Gaster unchecked, but for now they had to wait for things to play out. 

“S-s-so the core began collapsing while you both were trapped… It-it’s still so strange since it was ru-ru-running just fine just days ago!”Alphys exclaimed with guilt, she felt as if this whole chaos was her fault. Sans couldn’t blame her way of thinking, through he knew the contrary well enough. “I-I-I really need to re-re-regain access to my lab! This is under my jurisdiction and I feel… oh stars I feel it would of been m-m-my fault if either of you gotten hurt!” Alphys sobbed as Undyne comforted her mate while Miss. Rivers brought tea for everyone to drink.

“Miss. Lannister… Are you sure you two didn’t see anything while you two were there?” Miss. Rivers questioned as the songbird shook her head. Sans knew that she felt the same way as he did on the matter; protecting them from Gaster’s influence was the most important through on both their minds. Even if they had to lie about the truth of the dire circumstances of the situation. “I didn’t see anything unfortunately, all I got to see where walls collapsing and trying to turn Sans and I into bone paste.” Lylac sighed deeply as Sans chuckled, while forcing himself to relax. He couldn’t afford Papyrus or anyone to be as terrified about this situation as he felt. The same terror that also ran deep resonated deeply within the songbird as well. 

“yeah, these sockets didn’t catch anyone suspicious either. through it would be hard for any bonehead with 1 HP who concentrating on saving their own pelvis to notice anything.” Sans shrugged as Miss. Rivers nodded, taking a seat right next to Lylac as she sipped tea out of a perfectly shaped porcelain cup. The answer seemed to satisfy everyone as Undyne groaned with frustration. 

“Ok, so you both almost got squashed during your first date. That sounds like an epic start of a day to me. You punks should go back to your date now, after all, the day ain’t over yet.” Undyne scoffed as Alphys nodded in agreement with her. Miss. Rivers also gleamed at them in agreement and Papyrus gave them both the thumbs up. Sans released a deep sigh of relief as he looked towards his songbird, who seemed to be contemplating Undyne’s response before a bright smile appeared across her face. “Yeah, and it took Sans and I nearly all day to get back from that all that mess. So, dinner sounds like an excellent idea wouldn’t you say bonehead?” Sans own skeletal grin perked as he nodded in agreement. 

“yeah, it does especially since I’m nothing but bones.” Sans winked as his songbird let’s out a sigh in exasperation, but not without an even brighter smile stretching across her face. Papyrus groaned in frustrated as he sighed. “WELL YOU DON’T HAVE TO NOW. IF YOU DON’T WANT TO DEAL WITH SANS CONSTANTLY PUNNING AT YOU.” Lylac burst out with genuine laughter as the rest of them joined in. After everything was settled Sans and his songbird left for the city again to continue their date.

\---

As she and the bonehead left back for the city, Lylac couldn’t help feeling more herself than she has ever been before. Through the bet between them was now pointless, Lylac felt more whole as they continued exploring the city of Baile together. And for the first time in awhile, Lylac truly felt she was having a great time dating Sans. After their first encounter, she would've never expected that this noisy bonehead would know more about her than even the Grand Master himself. But after being fused together as Bluebell and confessing to her general sins, Lylac now felt Sans was one of the few beings she knew who could truly understand her predicament. It was a new and conflicting experience for Lylac. 

“so, when paps was a baby bones, the cute little shit used to call me ‘ _ snas _ ’.” Sans continued as Lylac giggled at the thought of a baby Papyrus. The night was going well between casual conversations, to escalating puns and sarcasm, and discussing the more brighter side to their pasts. “Yeah? Well when my brother was 3, he come up to me and ask if we could play house or pretend all the time. This one time my little brother was riding on Molly’s back like a horse while we played cowboys and indians. He always dreamt of being a hero who fought for justice. Honestly, I think Frisk would of adored them.” Lylac mused nostalgically as Sans chuckled lightly as he hummed with her. 

“yeah, i think paps would have as well. your brother sounded like he valued a lot of things your family never understood.” Sans sighed as Lylac nodded in agreement, honestly she and her younger brother were the most sane out of the entire power hungry family. But even they couldn’t escape the terrible fates that awaited them. Still, Lylac thought fondly of the past as they made their way to the center of the city. “Indeed, and you’re brother is the most precious cinnamon roll I have ever had the honor to encounter. It’s truly rare now-a-days to find beings who are genuine like Papyrus is.” Sans permagrin widened in agreement as his eye lights flashed brightly. 

“i do have the coolest brother don’t i?” Sans gleamed before stopping straight in his tracks. Lylac looked in confusion at Sans at first before looking ahead and seeing the reason why he stopped, her magical master was standing on the side of the building they were heading towards waving at her. Lylac’s heart immediately dropped to her stomach as both of them made their way to her Master. “well, well isn’t it the dragon lady herself?” Sans scoffed as Anastasia gleamed at them. She was wearing thick rimmed glasses with a casual black t-shirt and scarlet that stated, ‘I breathe fire.’  “Yep, it’s nice to see you both again. I was actually looking for you two.”Anastasia mused as Lylac gulped down the stone that had formed inside her throat. There were only a few reasons her Master would seek her out, and Lylac believed she already knew why Anastasia wants an audience with them. “Heh, is that so Ana? Sans and I had quite the day today…” Anastasia giggled as she took both their hands. “Oh believe me,  _ I’ve already heard about it… _ How about you both come with me to The Rose’s Thorn and I’ll set you both up with dinner. My treat!” Lylac reluctantly sighed as she nodded. Sans just chuckled as his left eye ignited softly with his magic, staring almost coldly at Anastasia as she simply smiled.

“Good answer, now let’s go have some drinks and some good food.” Anastasia gleamed as she pulled out her golden clock key. Walking over to the back alley where she inserted it into a maroon door, allowing it to glow with magic as it opened up into the mostly empty restaurant. “Nobody but my crew is here right now, so think of it as a special treat. Through you both probably guessed the real reason I brought you both here.” The maroon closed behind them and the magic faded as they all made their way towards the bar where a masculine, and extremely large man was cleaning glasses. He wore a nice black vest and white dress shirt, with scarlet bow tie which barely hid the amount of muscle this man was packing. As his dark gaze rose to meet their faces he gave a soft huff as he set down the glasses. 

“Well welcome back Master Rose, Lady Lannister, and Sans as well. We’ve haven’t personally met, but you did an amazing show the other night. I’m Izgard Von Lichtenstein, but you can just call me Iz or Izzy for short.” He huffed deeply as Sans shook the strong muscular grip around his hand and nodded. “nice ta meet ya, and thanks.” Anastasia went to the back of the bar with Iz as Lylac and Sans plotted themselves on the barstools. Her master pulled out her pipe as she lit the bowl and handed it to Lylac as she began. 

“Now, not to ruin what is left of your date night. But I had my informants come to me with information about the Underground and what happened earlier with you two. Now, the information tells me that the structure of the core that was sustaining the Undergrounders was collapsing while you two were in there. I need more information from the both of you about what happened down there.” Anastasia exhaled as the smoke clouded the area around them slightly. Lylac took a deep hit as she handed the pipe to Sans as she study his expression. He seemed just as unsure about explaining what happened. 

“Well, the royal scientist Dr. Alphys, who under the king’s rule in the underground, told us before we left for our date that the core was acting very strangely. And since Sans the son of the scientist who created the core, we both went Underground to see if we could find out what was causing the core to act up.” Lylac began to explain as Anastasia nodded, Sans coughing up smoke from his nonexistent lungs by Lylac’s ease of situation. “The core began to collapse around Sans and I, and I ended up getting hurt in the process of escaping. So in a last ditch effort to save ourselves from becoming bone paste, we did a SOUL fusion and made it out as one being.” Sans sighed as Anastasia took another long drag of smoke from the pipe before sighing deeply. 

“Uh huh… I am very pleased Lylac that you’ve forfeited your bet in order to keep both your lives.” Anastasia handed Lylac the pipe before preventing her from completely taking it as she glared hard into her eyes. “But I feel like you're leaving out important details. Call it a hunch, but a well performing machine doesn’t just simply collapse within only days.” Lylac kept her poker smile but beads of sweat started to form as she stared right into the draconian’s harsh glare. Sans sighed as he leaned back on his stool nursing a bottle of ketchup in his hands.

“It was my father, the late royal scientist dr. w.d. gaster, who created the core and the amenities that made life just a bit easier in the underground. But, in exchange for a huge price that drove my father into utter madness trying to break the barrier himself.” Sans sighed as Lylac looked at Sans in utter shock as he explained the missing parts. “I thought he was  **dead** . but instead, he came out of the void and tried to  **_dust us both_ ** .” Anastasia’s friendly gleam returned as she allowed Lylac to fully take the pipe as she sighed deeply. 

“That’s better…” Anastasia boasted as she sat two clearly alcoholic beverages in front of them. “There’s no point in hiding anything from me, my job description deals with these types of scenarios. And that’s why I needed the absolute honesty.” Sans stared at Anastasia in confusion as Lylac sighed deeply. Her master deals with all sorts of world changing catastrophes. If the core in the Underground happened to explode entirely, it could put the entire Earth in danger. “Racheal! Can you pull up any information on Dr. W.D. Gaster anywhere?!” The gigantic demonic woman walked over and handed a sheet of paper over to Anastasia as she looked over it analyzing it. 

“how would the surface know about gaster if we were locked underground for centuries?” Sans scoffed as both Racheal and Anastasia giggled to themselves. Lylac deeply sighing as she handed the pipe to Sans. “Well bonehead, Racheal is the best information sluth within the entire ranks. If anyone can find information on an ancient and derange liquefied skeleton, then she’s the woman to call.” Lylac bluntly stated as Sans shrugged and took another long drag of smoke within his bones. Anastasia began chuckling darkly as she read out the paper for all of them.

“Doctor Wingdings Gaster, back then about 5000 centuries ago he would've been considered a Class A among his peers during the time. His accomplishments include being able to control 6 types of magic as once and was a distinguished war vet during the warning periods between human and mythical creatures alike. He along with Sir. Grillby, Sir. Malord, Sir. Alphine, and King Asgore were defeated by 7 high ranking human mages and were banished Underground under the rule of the human kingdom at the time. Not much information to go on, but since it’s been 5000 years we can assume that Dr. W.D. Gaster is a Class S and higher.” Anastasia mused as Sans slowly tightened his grip around his glass as he handed the pipe back to her. Lylac could feel the stress eating away at Sans as Anastasia continued. “With that being said, if you have anything else to add Sans, now would be the best time. Any extra information would help bring your father in.” Sans exasperated as his eye lights faded leaving two black sockets staring intensely inside his glass. 

“i took a real good look at Gaster’s stats as we were defending ourselves.  **lv: null hp: 12000 atk: 200 def: 200 and a mag: 2500.** ” Sans stated coldly as he kept his rage in check. Lylac eyebrows cocked in confusion as Anastasia keep track of the information on her paper. “Interesting! With unreadable LOVE  we can't accurately gage his potential combat prowess, but we can guess that by his high Magic Level is his main stat he relies on. We’ll get this all handled, but I might be enlisting both of you to help. Especially you, Sans because you have the most experience with dealing with him.” Sans huffed as he nodded back to nursing his ketchup bottle as Lylac sighed, she knew Sans was not happy discussing about Gaster, but if it could prevent the entire Underground from blowing up beneath them. 

Anastasia smiled lightly as she turned her attention back to Lylac. “When you go to the meeting about the Underground, please hand Grand Master Marxus my letter. Both of us are super busy now-a-days running different branches of magical order, so I’m counting on you my dear.” Lylac sighed as she was handed a red letter with a white clock seal with a rose in the middle of the design. Sans cut his eyelights towards Anastasia as she turned her back and rummaged through the shelves as Lylac stored the letter safely on her person. “Ah hah!” Anastasia exclaimed as she pulled out a silver clock key and handed it to Sans. “Here you go! So if you ever need to see me immediately, you can get in contact with me easier.” He closely analyzed the key before placing it inside his pocket. 

“thanks.” Sans scoffed as Anastasia giggled lightly. Iz suddenly appeared before them with two plates of burgers and fries as Racheal followed behind him with two extra ketchup bottles. “No, thank you, both of you for coming in today. Food is on the house tonight guys.” Both Lylac and Sans immediately start drooling as the food is set in front of them. Sans began pouring ketchup on top of his burger and fries as Lylac frowned with disgust. 

“Man your gross, that is way too much tomato and vinegar on your burger.” Lylac gagged as Sans chuckled while eating the burger with glee. He hung his tongue out a bit in view enough for Lylac to see Sans scoop a glob of ketchup burger in his mouth. “hey now, i’m the one discriminating against food here.” Lylac groaned in frustration as she took a bite of her fries. “Ketchup is a condiment, not a food group!” 

“lies! equal rights for all food!” Sans exclaimed as Lylac’s head hit the table with a deep exasperated sigh. Anastasia and the rest of them giggled as they continued to joke and talk together. But Lylac still had a lingering deep fear settled inside her gut, and as they continued to have fun. The feeling began to grow more deep inside her. 

* **_It’s been awhile since your last save and the feelings of dread are crawling on your back. Tomorrow will be the Undergrounder’s Judgement Hall Examination. Would you like to save your current progress?_ ** *

**_Yes/_ ** _ No  _

_* _progress saved_ *_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bells of Judgement are ringing, and the next few chapters are going to be huge! But now that the bet is now void between Lylac and Sans, will they still go at it like they've planned to? And how will our other 10 boss monsters do once they step foot in the great Judgement Hall of Baile! 
> 
> Tune in next time!
> 
> Bluebell: Can't wait to see you all again!


	16. Not A Chapter: Just an Update and Looking for Opinions

I apologize that it's been awhile since I've written anything, but I've been thinking about what I should do. 

I want to continue the fanfiction, but I am contemplating moving to pure comic mode. I really don't think I am the best writer in the world... I believe I have good ideas, but I am not communicating them well enough from my writing. On top of working and trying to make money, I am not too sure I can continue writing the fanfiction when what I really want to do is to have it drawn out more. At the same time, I also don't want to completely miss out on this fandom and all the awesome people in it. So for those of you who are interested in my story I have some questions. 

1) Should I continue writing this fanfiction? I can try to do the best I can while I am working on the comic version itself. But again, I truly don't believe I am the best writer. 

2) Would a comic version make this fanfiction better to understand? I know I try to pack a lot into this story, like the mirage rings and the SOUL fusions. Along with adding in the songs that inspire this story to continue moving forward. (Which, I would absolutely adore making videos to go along with it... but one step at a time.) 

3) What can I do to improve the fanfiction? Any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, and sentence structures that maybe hard to understand. Is there anyway I can improve the writing to make it better?

4) In your opinions, how is my fanfiction turning out? Do you all even like the ideas I'm presenting or the extra characters? Am I representing all the Undertale characters well? If not, tell me what I might be doing wrong. (Although I am not getting rid of the NSFW stuff... because I'm a huge pervert... deal with it.) 

Anyways, again I apologize that this isn't a new chapter, but I would really love some opinions! And I hope you all have enjoyed my fanfiction so far. 

-Rose

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST FANFIC! And oh boy do I feel as if I popped a huge cherry here. 
> 
> I love writing but I may not be the best at it. I have so many ideas in mind. I love any constructive criticism I can get because I want to write the best fanfic I can for this amazing franchise. So please feel free to comment and tell me how good or shitty of a job I am doing. This is going to be a wild ride and I am so glad you decided to come.


End file.
